oOMáquina de DrabsOo
by Arihdni
Summary: [Último Drabb] Sakuno tiene que salir...y Ryoma tendrá que cuidar a...[Advertencia: solo las fans del hete y RyoSaku podrán ver este fic] [Y, no... no es Karupin ¬¬]
1. Natación

**Hola a todos los lectores y atrevidos que se atreven a leer mis queridos Drabs.**

**He regresado con nuevos plots, que espero, sean de su agrado.**

**Esta vez vengo con Drabbles ( la mayoría serán de Ryosaku, pues solo de esa pareja me llegan pedidos) con varias parejas hete, donde no incluyamos mucho a Tomoka…pues estoy tiendo momentos difíciles tratando de tragar este personaje ¬.¬)**

**Los drabs son corta historias que hago para saciar mi poca inspiración para largos fics… soy una floja que trabaja bajo presión.**

**En fin, comenzaremos con buen paso con nuestro primer Drab…..**

**Un Ryosaku, para mi querida Yunemi-hiraki**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**01: Natación, lindo deporte**

Una de las clases que se le hacían más fáciles (aparte del inglés), era la Educación Física. Como tenía buena resistencia, gracias al deporte que practicaba dicha materia le parecía algo ridícula. Y más ridículos, los que se quejaban como niñas por, supuestamente, la GRAN cantidad de ejercicios. Uno de esos quejones era Horio (con esa bocota), por eso nunca llegaría a ser un jugador como Ryoma. Definitivamente, Horio estaba más que Mada Mada Dane.

Pero no nos salgamos del tema…

El chico de mirada ambarina buscaba a cierto grupo de de muchachos perdidos de la clase de Literatura. Él sabía que la clase era aburrida y que el profesor Nakumura tampoco era el docente más despierto, pero no debían llegar al extremo de irrespetarlo de ese modo… era mejor dormirse en la clase. Estaba cansado de buscar a los tres problemáticos inmaduros. De todas las personas en el maldito colegio, él tenía que buscarlos. Seguía con su paso tranquilo, sin prisa, tal vez así haría tiempo suficiente para que terminara la clase y excusarse con "No los encontré".

Pero mientras seguía, caminando, al fin dio con los tipos. Todos estaban agachados, y los tres miraban fijamente a un lugar…

La piscina…

Él dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar, hoy las chicas del grado 3-A, tenían su práctica semanal de natación. ¿Qué tenía de bueno ver a las chicas practicar ese deporte?. Se acercaba sigilosamente, cuidando el no ser escuchado por los otros muchachos; se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, lo suficiente como para oír lo que cuchicheaban.

"Verdaderamente, quien diría que la Namiya se iba a poner así de deliciosa…"susurró uno.

Oh! Ya. Estaban viendo a las CHICAS…pervertidos.

"Bah¿De qué hablas? La Osakada está mucho mejor, yo creo que esa aumenta de talla del sostén cada 15 días". Y así siguieron cuchicheando, sin saber que Echizen les escuchaba, y miraba con una cara de asco y fastidio. Estaba apunto de interrumpir la _interesante_ conversación, cuando el tercero que los acompañaba, dijo de repente.

"Miren, miren, Ryuzaki! Salió del agua!" ante la mención del nombre, la expresión de Ryoma cambió a una más atenta, sus oídos se agudizaron y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde ella estaba. Salía de la piscina y el agua acariciaba su cuerpo al salir; se erguía y quitaba su gorro de baño, mientras se secaba con una toalla que le pasaba Tomoka. Ryoma la miraba atento, de verdad había cambiado mucho; la escasez de uniforme sobre ella lo hacía notar. El traje de baño azul marino le sentaba, PERFECTO, sin querer resaltando su delicado desarrollo curvilíneo. "De verdad que está apetecible" dijo el mismo chico con una voz del propio excitado, a la cual siguieron otros comentarios igual o peor quizás, de indecentes sobre ella.

Ryoma solo escuchaba atento y furioso a los comentarios. No pudo evitar sentirse así, después de oír como ellos se expresaban de ella de ese modo tan asqueroso…tan de oyaji.

No iba a negar que Ryuzaki Sakuno había crecido, que se puso bonita, y todo lo demás… pero no andaba como un muchacho libinidoso, soltando cualquier mugre de comentario sobre ella… además, el hecho que fueran ellos que lo hicieran era aún peor. Miró a la chica, que hablaba con sus amigas, sonriendo de manera genuina y adoptaba una pose inocentemente sensual. Tragó con fuerza.

"Hey¿qué tal se verá sin el bañador?" dijo uno con la voz más pervertida, y riéndose estúpidamente seguido a coro por los otros.

SUFICIENTE. Eso era todo lo que tenía que oír. Manada de manganzones excitados.

"Oigan…"llamó Ryoma con voz peligrosa, dura y punzante. Había asustado a los chicos, ya que Echizen con esa mirada y actitud espantaba a cualquiera… menos a las chicas. "En vez de estar en clases, están aquí haciendo nada con sus patéticas vidas. El profesor Nakamura los busca, hay que ir a clases" agregó mordazmente. Esto hizo que los otros jóvenes salieran espantados, echándose a correr torpemente.

Ryoma los siguió con la mirada, soltando una risita de burla. "Mada mada dane" dijo él. Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la chica. Y ahora ella le miraba, con sus ojos rojos algo confundida y sorprendida de verlo ahí. Él solo gachó la cabeza e hizo un saludo con sus dedos, de manera arrogante hacia ella. Sakuno sonrió y le devolvió el saludo, agitando ligeramente su mano, mientras se sonrojaba.

De verdad, la natación era un deporte interesante y lindo.

**Fin.**

**-**

**-**

**Y ese fue el primer Drab….espero sus reviews!n.n!**


	2. De fiebres y desmayos

**Hola de nuevo! Antes que nada quiero agradecer a los pocos que me enviaron su reviews, son muy bien apreciados.**

**Me llena de gozo que lo hayan disfrutado. Yo también disfruto mucho en escribirlos sobre todo porque va dedicado a mis amigas y hermanas de la fanaticada de Ryosaku y parejas Hete.**

**Cuando en el sumario digo "Cero Tomo-chan" me refiero a que no hago parejas con Tomoka u.ú**

**Sinceramente me cae muy mal… MALA AMIGA ¬.¬**

**Bien ,ya no los molesto y comiezen a leer el drabs que está bien tiernito .!**

**-**

_**Dedicado a Yunemi Hiraky**_

**-**

**- **

**02: De fiebres y Desmayos.**

Cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía.

Sobre todo la cabeza.

Apenas si podía moverse. Un sonrojo ajeno a la vergüenza, y su respiración jadeante, lo que hacía era cansarla más. Había logrado llegar a la escuela, tambaleándose un poco, haciendo su poca falta de sentido de equilibrio algo más notable.

No supo cómo, pero pudo pasar el resto del día exitosamente. Por supuesto, con su amiga al lado, preocupada; logrando tranquilizarla y callarla. Se dirigió a su práctica del club de tenis, con dificultad y somnolienta. Como quería estar en su casa en ese instante. Pero su parte necia le recordaba que tenía una responsabilidad con el instituto ese día, y no podía darse el lujo de fallar.

Se dirigió a los vestuarios, cambiándose a su uniforme para ir en seguida a formar en las canchas, donde esperaba la capitana. Dictó sus órdenes y las chicas fueran enseguida a cumplir. Ryuzaki recibió especial atención de la capitana, se preocupó al ver a la chica tan consumida.

"Ryuzaki, si te sientes mal, puedes retirarte. No quiero problemas con tu abuela¿ne?" Dijo la capitana Izumi dándole un toque de humor a la situación.

La chica de trenzas solo negó con la cabeza, y sonrió con debilidad a su superior "¡Iie, daijoubu, Izumi-buchou! No es nada grave…" pronunció con voz baja, la garganta le fallaba.

Izumi le miró preocupada y no muy segura, pero estaba al tanto de los deseos de la niña en mejorar. Suspiró y le acarició el cabello. "De acuerdo, pero no te exijas mucho. Cuando sientas que no puedes más, solo relájate poco a poco y te detienes, entendido?" dijo la chica de cabello negro, sonriendo con amabilidad. Sakuno afirmó y se fue a realizar los ejercicios.

-

-

_Pok._

_Pok_

_Pok_

_Pok… pok, pok…_

El sonido de la pelota botando contra la pared se volvió irregular ante el fallo de golpe de la chica. Cuando golpeó la pelota no hubo mucha fuerza, es decir, nula en fuerza, y esta solo dio pequeños botes, ejercida por la falta de poder. La chica jadeó cansada, soltando varios suspiros, su sonrojo acentuándose. Se sentía como si hubiese hecho las tan famosas vueltas de Tezuka-buchou, y apenas si estaba calentando y haciendo tiros y golpes. El agarre en su raqueta se hacía débil y casi doloroso su peso, pero ella seguía reforzando el agarre, decidida. Volvió realizar el ejercicio, escuchándose el ruido de la pelota golpeada irregularmente. Otra vez había fallado. Y otra vez volvió a intentarlo. A pesar de la falta de energía, sacó de algún lugar, y comenzó a realizar el ejercicio.

Estaba tan concentrada en su actividad y tan agotada, que no se había dado cuenta de que un chico de ambarina mirada, la observaba atenta y presumidamente. Notó que su posición era, como siempre, la incorrecta, y peor, el agarre en la raqueta era TAN débil. Ahora si que no entendía, si quería mejorar la chica ¿Por qué ir de mal a peor? Pensó con ácida diversión. Apreció como la chica volvía a intentarlo… y volvía fallar grandiosamente.

Aguantó una risa y se acercó a ella con su paso pavoneado. "Ne, Ryuzaki" ella no prestó atención, seguía moviéndose. "Toma con más fuerza la raqueta… y por favor, flexiona más esas rodillas". Sugirió. Pero la chica al parecer en ningún momento le había escuchado; y justo cuando Ryoma tocó ligeramente con su roja raqueta la parte posterior de la rodilla de la chica para hacerla flexionar, obteniendo el reflejo deseado, la chica se desplomó de rodillas.

"¿Eh?" fue lo único que articuló Echizen. Sabía que la chica carecía de fuerza, pero tampoco la consideraba una blandengue debilucha… al menos eso pensaba hasta ahora. Escuchó como Sakuno respiraba de forma jadeante y temblaba ligeramente. "Ryuzaki… estás bien?" preguntó colocando su mano en el hombro de ella. La muchacha asintió levemente, pero seguía respirando por la boca. Llevó un brazo de la chica alrededor de su cuello, ayudando a levantarla.

"Arigatou, Ryoma-kun…" susurró, pero instantáneamente, tuvo otro bajón, haciendo que se desmayara. Echizen la miró con desaprobación. La recostó en el piso. Llevó su mano hacia la frente, y notó que estaba ardiendo. Fiebre. Y que sudaba demasiado frío. Escalofríos. Una mala condición para practicar tenis.

"Ryuzaki no baka. Mada mada dane" pero no obtuvo respuesta de ella. Estaba desmayada. La cargó en sus brazos, costosamente, pero lo hizo. _Pesadita la chiquita¿eh?_ Pensó con ironía. Como pudo, el chico se dirigió hacia el interior de la escuela, hacia la enfermería.

Llegó a oficina de la enfermera, la cual sorprendida al ver a la chica en brazos del muchacho, ordenó que la colocara en la camilla que ella se encargaba del resto. Depositándola con cuidado en el mueble, suspiró. La enfermera se había marchado a buscar unos medicamentos y primeros auxilios. Miró como la chica respiraba algo más calmada, pero con su sonrojo febril. Ryoma extrañó ver el sonrojo de timidez, por eso se le hizo raro verla así. No tenía esa tierna disposición habitual en la chica.

Llegó la señora, con paso ocupado. Le dio permiso a Ryoma para irse, y vaciló. Aceptando luego. Pero antes, le dirigió una mirada suave a la chica, y le apartó uno de los mechones terracota de su frente, y apretando con gentileza su mano, en señal de apoyo. Bajó su gorra, y se marchó a avisarle a su entrenadora.

**Fin.**

**Ok eso fue todo! Read and review please! o**

**Por favor espero y comprendan algo: debido a que los encargos que me han llegado han sido Ryosaku en su GRAN mayoría. De esa pareja será tratado los drabs jejeje!**

**Pero he hecho otras parejas… y me aseguraré de ponerlos**

**Ok chaito y se me cuidan!! X3  
**


	3. Anteojos TezuSaku

**Hola de nuevo! Me presento con mi tercer Drab**

**Otro de mis lindos y por lo visto bien aceptados drabs. .**

**No saben lo feliz que me hacen al saber que son de su entero agrado. Indhi-chan está muy complacida y contenta y muy emocionada.  
**

**Pero esta vez quiero darles una pareja diferente…para que vayan descansando un poco de Ryosaku. XD!!  
**

**Pero trankilas chicas, el Tengo Ryosaku por montones y me aseguraré de publicarlos todos**

**Ustedes solo dejen sus reviews, que yo me encargo de ponerlos ok?**

**Ahora si los dejo con el Drabs! Un Tezuka x Sakuno a petición de una lectora.**

**-**

**-**

_**Dedicado a Haine (ni nee-chan!)**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**03: Anteojos (Tezuka x Sakuno)**

Tezuka Kunimitsu, era conocido como el estoico capitán de SEIGAKU. Nada podía dañarlo, nada le afectaba. Esconder su parte llena de sentimientos era uno de sus más formidables talentos…

Y eran muchos los talentos que tenía. El hijo perfecto. El mejor estudiante. El mejor deportista. Pero sobre todo un excelente capitán y amigo, aunque no pareciera socializar mucho.

Era extraño verle divertirse, y los que lo veían, pues deberían considerarse afortunados…o quizás ni tanto…

Con su vestido danzando al aire y su risa revoloteando con dulzura, ella huye de él, jugando. Ella le quitó sus lentes. Divirtiéndose un rato ella quiso desquitarse con los anteojos de él. Tezuka le miró con seriedad divertida. Acostumbró su vista ante la desnudez de sus ojos.

Siguiéndole el juego, se aventuró a ir tras ella. ¿Se le olvidaba que él era un atleta y que podía alcanzarla cuando quisiera? y cierto fue que cuando la alcanzó, ella los escondió tras su espalda, no pudo evitar reírse, también algo raro en él.

"Devuélvelos…Sakuno, ya dámelos" dijo con firmeza. Ella negó con su cabeza infantilmente. Riendo con gracia. Llevó sus brazos tras su espalda.

Hizo como si se rindiera, para engañarla y, cuando estuvo desprevenida le quito ágilmente los lentes. Y los alzó para que ella no volviera a tomarlos. Escuchando sus comentarios de ser un tramposo, con un brazo alzó a la chica, colocándose sus lentes de nuevo.

La alzó para verla y ella (muy necia) de nuevo le quitó los lentes. Diciéndole lo hermosos que eras sus ojos y que ella quería verlos. El muchacho la atrajo más a si posó sus labios en los de ella en un dulce beso.

Tal fue la sorpresa de ella, que soltó los lentes y cayeron en la suave arena marina. Llevó sus manos a enmarcar el rostro masculino, dejándose llevar por la caricia. Suaves y dulces besos. Kunimitsu llevó una de sus manos hacia la parte trasera de la cabeza castaña de la chica, acercándola más, profundizando el beso. Ella se dedicó por completo a él, diciéndole con lenguaje corporal que ella era solo de él, pro esta vida.

Separaron sus labios, enlazándose las miradas de ambos. Ella se abrazó a él, con su rostro sonrojado. Tezuka buscó sentarse en la arena con cuidado, con sus manos buscando los anteojos que ella había dejado caer.

**Fin.**

**-**

**-**

**Bien eso fue todo por este día.**

**Un tezuka x sakuno. o es una de mis parejas Crack favoritas! tan bello el buchou!  
**

**Es lo más bello en este mundo. Tan dulce mi Kunimitsu. Kawaii!!! .  
**

**Espero que lo hallan disfrutado. Y pues espero sus reviews que hacen tan feliz.**

**NO ACTUALIZO A MENOS QUE RECIBA 5 REVIEWS.**

**Lo siento pero la universidad me consume a veces y hasta que yo no vea que de verdad les interesa en serio, no actualizo. Además que tengo que hacer más drabs que han llegado a mi lista de pedidos oficiales. ññ  
**

**Gomen pero es mi realidad u.u**


	4. Cuando decida amarte RyoSaku

**De nuevo, hola a todos los lectores! n.n**

**Y llego de nuevo con este otro Drabb**

**Y esta vez es un Ryosaku XD! así que esten atentos  
**

**Pues este ahora es algo más cómico, y con un toque de hormonas! Asi que quedan advertidos (jajaja! En realidad no es la gran cosa tampoco)**

**Solo les aseguro que verá a Ryoma sufrir jojo :3**

**-**

**-**

_**Dedicado a Yunemi Hikary**_

**-**

**-**

**04: Cuando quiera amarte**

Arriba.

Abajo. Y así seguía el ritmo de su sincronizada respiración. La muchacha obviaba en su sueño profundo la mirada ambarina y penetrante, que se paseaba atento por las delicadas facciones de su rostro.

Un semblante relajado, inocente, despreocupado. Tan tonta, tan hermosa. Esta vez las trenzas no formaban parte de su estética, pues su cabello castaño rojizo gobernaba en toda su longitud, ondulándose con gracia y naturalidad. Sus brazos esbeltos cruzados sobre su cabeza, daban libertad para mostrar su femenino y largo torso y su vientre plano. Vestida, con su pijama ligera y fresca, confundiéndose con la palidez de ella. La chica movía sus piernas, quizás buscando algo de calor al rozarlas.

El muchacho veía deseoso sus movimientos. Todo su esbelto cuerpo le hechizaba, le manipulaba y le hacía sentirse débil ante majestuosa sensación. Prácticamente, él la había raptado. La había alejado del mundo, solamente para quedársela; toda ella solita a su entera disposición y deseo.

Ryoma era consciente del profundo amor que ella le profesaba. Se aprovechó de ello, para así ganarla más fácil, aun cuando él no fuera recíproco a los sentimientos de Sakuno. De esa manera, ambos disfrutaban lo que querían realmente; ella su _amor_ y él…su cuerpo.

La chica rozó nuevamente sus muslos y se movió un poco en la cama, buscando calidez. Él sonrió cínicamente, quizás era por el hecho de verla buscar por la sábana que ahora Echizen tenía a sus pies. Ella suspiró, causando que el oído masculino se agudizara y una corriente deliciosa se expandiera por su médula. De cierta forma, sintió la necesidad o impulso de ir a su lado y calentarla, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Se acercó a la cama, y observó como repetía los movimientos con insistencia. Ryoma se posó sobre ella, colocándola entre sus piernas. Ella acostada y durmiente, y él sobre ella mirándola con atención, deseo y lujuria. Sus senos que rozaban el pecho de él, a medida que bajaba hacia su cuerpo y descansaba su cabeza entre los montículos. Solo un momento, disfrutando de la suavidad, disfrutando del tranquilo palpitar de su corazón.

No podía darse el lujo de caer en el amor. No él. Echizen Ryoma. Mucho menos si el amor venía acompañado de Ryuzaki Sakuno. Su objeto de placer. Solo eso, nada más. Pero nada menos.

Echizen alzó su mirada y cabeza. Su mirada se posó en los suaves labios, tentadores como siempre, entreabiertos y relajados. Con resolución posó los suyos sobre los de ella, quien, a lo mejor por reflejo, aceptó; llevando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Ambos iniciaron un ritmo en aquel beso, ella guiada por su subconsciente y él, por la dulzura de la boca femenina.

Un hermoso beso, el mejor en todo el tiempo que se había dado entre ellos. Tarde o temprano, para la joven el ritmo de la respiración había cambiado, lo que hizo que como reflejo volviera a rozar sus piernas y flexionarla hacia arriba de una manera algo violenta e inesperada para el hombre sobre ella.

Es decir, en medio de toda esa atmósfera del beso, ella propició un golpe sin intención alguna en su… amiguito, un golpe algo fuerte. Esto hizo que el beso perdiera su intensidad de repente, una separación brusca, y un quejido en voz alta de parte del príncipe.

Un golpe en el orgullo masculino.

"Itai…!" articuló el muchacho. Soportando la alteración de los nervios en esa zona, algo desagradable. Del dolor, hubo un mal balanceo de su parte, y lamentable no cayó en lado suave de la cama, pero en el frío piso de madera. Llevándose con él, una sorprendida Sakuno. Ahora quedando como con anterioridad, solo que invertido.

Algo adormilada y al ver la situación solo llego a decir. "Ryoma-kun…que pasó? Daijoubu?"

El hombre trataba de regular su respiración, no mirando a la mujer sobre él. Tampoco planeaba contestarle… no ahora

"…...Daijoubu……betsuni" dijo con acidez. Al menos ya sabía a que atenerse si decidía amarla en serio.

**Fin.**

**-**

**-**

**Ehm! Bueno… XD!**

**Sinceramente, a mi me ha causado mucha gracia!! Jamás creí ver a Ryoma tan indefenso xD! Un golpe en su Ryoma-chan!!! xP**

**Pues eso le pasa, por quitarle la sábana a Sakuno. Como me encanta un Ryoma posesivo y frío. Jeje! Haine-chan me enseñó a redactarlo! Muhahahaha!! (evul)**

**Ok! Ahora si es verdad que me voy y prontamente volveré con más…**

**Pero esperen un poco… por que la lista es larguísima, creo que no aceptaré más pedidos, gomen! u.u**

**Pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**PERO AHORA QUIERO 10 REVIEWS!**


	5. Cariñitos KinSaku

**Hola!**

**Nuevamente… xD!**

**Pues he decidido que voy a volver a actualizar… aunque no haya recibido la cantidad de reviews que quería, pero…**

**Es que sus reviews eran tan lindos y halagadores que no pude evitar actualizar con un Drabb más n.n!**

**Esta vez es un Kintarou x Sakuno. Exactamente! El rival en tennis y en el amor de Ryoma-kuuuuun!!! Jajaja! Yo digo que si Ryoma no se pone las pilas, Sakuno se va a ir directo con nuestro príncipe de Osaka xD!**

**Ahora si… a por el Drabb…**

**-**

**-**

_**Dedicado a Haine (mi neechan!)**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**05: Cariñitos **

¡Si¡al fin otro partido bien ganado! un triunfo mas para el príncipe de Osaka. ¡Ah ja ja ja! todos sus compañeros y senpais se acercan a él para felicitarle.

La victoria es de Shintenhouji. Recibe gustoso el premio de ganador de las regionales, una medalla reluciente.

Lejos divisa a cierta persona, muy familiar para él con su sonrisa y castaño cabello. No puede evitar sonreír ampliamente como siempre, se apresura a refrescarse, y con las mismas energías que tuvo para ir de Shizuoka hasta Tokio, se acercó al lado de la chica y siguieron su camino hacia mayor privacidad. Sin notar que algunos superiores los veían con tiernas sonrisas burlonas.

Se habían sentado en un banco, alejado de la masa de gente reunida en las canchas. Ella le ofreció sus onigiris favoritos y algo de jugo. Su hambre era feroz después de los partidos. Ella sabía que debía prepararse para cuando volviese a enfrentar a Echizen, ya que tendría que hacer una tonelada de onigiris.

Terminó de engullir el refrigerio agradeciendo bien satisfecho. Ella rió por lo bajo, y limpió algunas migajas de su rostro con un pañuelo. Le besó la mejilla y acomodó un poco la medalla, diciéndole lo guapo que se veía. Él volvió a sonreír y sin dudar también le regresó el beso, pero en su cuello, liberando risitas de su boca.

Era aún muy pronto para irse a su casa con sus superiores y entrenador, y quería descansar. Posó su cabeza pelirroja en los muslos de la chica; ella le dejó, comprendiendo a la perfección su necesidad de descansar. Frotó su rostro en las piernas, acomodándose gustoso apreciando la suavidad de estas y se dedicó a relajarse.

Con ayuda de los mimos en su melena roja, cortesía de Sakuno-chan.

Ese era el mejor premio de todos.

**Fin.**

**-**

**Y eso fue todo por hoy! ALGO CORTO!! pero es que era uno de los primeros que hice jiji! Les prometo que actualizaré con un Ryosaku jejej!**

**Pero son tantos drabs los que he hecho que no se cual publicar xD!**

**Espero y les haya gustado a todos y a todas, y con esto me despido.**

**Se me cuidan mucho y READ AND REVIEWS!!! D!**

**Actualizo con 8 REVIEWS!!!**


	6. Anillo RyoSaku

**Pues como lo prometido es deuda…**

**Al ver que me llegaron 8 reviews exactamente…DEBO ACTUALIZAR!!! n.n  
**

**Ahora vengo con un Ryosaku! Es la regla! Después les pondré otros más… Pero no se pongan demandantes y exigentes eh?**

**Es mi fic y yo decido cual pareja sigue…pero no significa que tal vez no atienda sus peticiones**

**En fin! u.u  
**

**Las dejo con este Drab. Ryosaku. Muy bonito y con mucho romance!!! Jejeje!!! Espero y de verdad lo disfruten!!!**

**-**

**-**

_**Dedicado a Yunemi Hiraky!**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**06: Anillo**

Esto era único… EN LA VIDA

En el mundo.

Esto no podría estar pasando.

Él, Echizen Ryoma. Nervioso.

El famoso samurai junior, ahora todo un adulto, el patea traseros en todo lo que en tenis tenía que ver. Si. Estaba nervioso. Preocupado. Frustrado. Y todos los sinónimos y palabras relacionadas con el significado de estar impaciente y ansioso.

Su pierna tembló ligeramente, en señal de desolación. Miró hacia los lados, buscando por _ella._ ¿Quién hubiese llegado a imaginar que una sola chica pudiera hacer esos efectos en él? Ni él mismo se lo creía.

Y ni menos, una chica de exagerado y hermoso cabello largo, grandes ojos rojos, y poco sentido de la orientación. Todo lo opuesto a él. Que fenómeno. A veces pensaba en ello, y no podía evitar sonreír feliz a la ironía. Con una mirada de las suyas, él podía robar mil suspiros y orgasmos de las mujeres…y hombres secretamente. Pero de ella solo obtenía tartamudeos y sonrojos. Algo mucho más bonito, decente y menos ruidoso.

Y aún no entendía como podría estar nervioso, era una cita. Como las demás. Él siempre la llamaba "Ryuzaki, estoy en el parque" y con eso solo bastaba para que ella saliera de su casa a su encuentro.

Ah! Pero he ahí el dilema, no era cualquier cita. Esta se podría decir que era LA CITA. Había pensado llevarla a un lugar bonito, romántico, ponerse de rodillas y… PERO NO. Además eso ya estaba más que trillado por medio mundo. Tendría que ser original, ser un Echizen. Pero al parecer ni él se salvaba de sentir nerviosismo típico de la situación. Intentó pedirle un consejo a su padre… lo pensó dos veces, y antes de llegar con el viejo, se vio caminando a otro lado. Y fue con la fuente de sabiduría.

Su madre. La única con sentido común, de los dos progenitores. Ella sonrió y no pudo contener la emoción. Su consejo fue:

"Se tu mismo, amor. Actúa como siempre. Estoy segura que Sakuno-chan no se quejará".

"Ya. Si lo dices tu, es porque ya habrás pasado por eso" dijo con una sonrisa sabihonda, obteniendo un sonrojo y una gota de sudor de parte de su madre.

Fue el mejor consejo, claro se lo decía su madre.

Pero aún no se le quitaba lo nervioso. ¿Y si decía que no¿Y si ella aprovechaba la situación para declarar el rompimiento oficial de una relación de 4 años?

Ya se podrán imaginar el estado mental del príncipe.

Tan absorbido estaba por sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó un poco al sentir como una mano se posaba en su hombro.

"Anou, Ryoma-kun? Que sucede? Pareces atormentado?" dijo la voz de la chica. Era finales de noviembre, y ya hacía frío de invierno. Venía vestida con su suéter de lana ocre (él se lo había regalado) y unos pantalones con botas y su bufanda y sus guantes. El frío golpeaba sus mejillas ya que había notado el sonrojo que surcaba su nariz. No había visto un paisaje tan lindo y tierno.

"Iie, betsuni, Sakuno" dijo él calmando su voz. "Oi… yo quería decirte algo" pronunció reuniendo su valor. Pero antes de que él pudiera continuar ella tomo su mano y lo condujo hacia otro lugar.

"Vamos a otro lugar, aquí hace frío" y era cierto. Quizás por eso el chico se sentía helado e inmóvil. Ella lo condujo a un lugar donde cerca había hecho unas fogatas. Ahora se sentía mejor, más cálido. Pero ahora sentía que sudaba del nerviosismo. "Sou dane, que me querías decir?" preguntó ella sonriendo.

Ven lo que hace esta chica en él. Sonrió como solía hacerlo, petulante. Se puso tras ella, y la abrazó. Alcanzó sus manos cubiertas por los guantes. Los quitó, dejando libre los finos dedos, fríos. Él no llevaba guantes. Por eso tomó la de ella en la suya entrelazando los dedos. "Solo un momento, déjame tomarte así". Ella no dijo nada para negarse, solo se dejaba tomar por él.

Pasó un rato y ya la calidez en las manos de ambos se hacía presente. "Sakuno, yo te quiero… te quiero mucho. Se me haría muy difícil deshacerme de ti" ella se movió algo incómoda, se había tensado. "Pero…yo ya no quiero…ya no quiero seguir haciendo esto…" la chica no podía creer lo que oía. ¿La estaba rechazando¿Hasta aquí acabó el amor? No, no, no!! Eso no!

"Sakuno, yo quiero…yo…quiero monopolizarte. Quiero que solo seas mía, para siempre" la soltó, la hizo girar tomándola de los hombros, ahora estando los dos de frente. Los ojos de la chica brillaban en lágrimas no derramadas y expectación. El rostro de Ryoma brillaba de nervios y un sonrojo leve pero intenso. "Sakuno". Alzó la mano de ella con delicadeza. Ella pudo ver entonces como en su dedo anular, brillaba una joya preciosa, una banda plateada, con tres diamantes, brillando en su mano. "¿T..te casarías conmigo?" dijo finalmente, pero aún seguía presente la tensión.

Ella miró al anillo, y luego a él, y fue cuando sus lágrimas se liberaron suavemente, y ella asintió sonriente. Y se abrazó a él. Ryoma no tardó mucho en procesar la respuesta. Y le respondió el abrazo, con igual amor. "Hai, Ryoma-kun. Si quiero casarme contigo" dijo ella.

"Arigatou…"

Y esta vez no hubo mada mada dane.

**Fin.**

**-**

**Y eso fue todo por hoy amigas! XDD**

**Que lindo mi Ryoma tierno y posesivo!!! Hasta le hizo un regalo a Sakuno con el sweater XDD!! Todo un caballero!!! Kawaiii!!!!**

**Estoy muy satisfecha con este Drabb. Especialmente. Es mi favorito**

**Esperando que lo hayan disfrutado. READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**ACTUALIZO CON 8 REVIES MAS n.n!!! chaito!!  
**


	7. Sueños RyoSaku

**Hi! Minna-san! Yoroshiku ne! nOn**

**Que bueno que otra vez se pasan por aquí! Porque tengo una nueva entrega de drabb**

**Esta vez es sin falta mi querida pareja RyoSaku! n.n**

**Es mi pareja favorita!!! XDD y la más solicitada en mi lista de pedidos oficiales!!**

**Esta vez vengo con un tema algo subidito de tono. Tiene hormonas y mucho lemon! Espero y les guste**

**Porque yo se que si lo van a disfrutar (risa evul: Muhahahaha xD!)**

**En fin… comencemos **

**-**

**-**

_**Dedicado a Yunemi Hiraky**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**07: Sueños**

_Cada parte de su cuerpo rozando con el suyo._

_Su anatomía atlética y fuerte cubriendo la de ella; suave, delgada y elástica._

_Perfecta. Para él, ella y su físico eran perfectos, ya que gracias a ello, las posiciones y movimientos no significaron problema mayor._

_Adoptaba un ritmo según las sensaciones que repercutían en su eje de placer._

_Fuertes y deliciosas. Él iría más rápido._

_Suaves y relajantes. Él iría más calmado._

_Y ella. No podía quejarse. Ante cada acción del hombre, ella trataba de ser recíproca con él, para otorgarle la misma cantidad de goce._

_Las voces que se liberaban. Los besos que no correspondían bien, y los alientos agitados, que emocionaban e incitaban a los amantes._

_Ella ponía la voz. Él colocaba el ritmo. Juntos hacían una bella canción._

_Largo cabello terracota y ojos rojos. Suaves suspiros y tentadoras caricias. Visiones de piel blanca y brillante, sedosa y perfecta e invitante. El ruido de las sábanas y los ahogados chirridos de la cama. Graves gemidos y sollozos femeninos que aumentaban de tono hasta llegar… a la cima._

_Y por fin descansar…no del todo, puesto que el hombre seguía moviéndose y el cuerpo femenino que ligeramente se deslizaba hacía otro lado, puesto que ya no había más fuerzas para el aguante…_

_-_

Ojos ambarinos se abrieron bruscamente. Centelleantes. Brillantes. Respiró para comprobar la realidad. Si, era realidad.

Se levantó de su cama. Sintiéndose diferente. Húmedo.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro. Húmedo de sudor. Como si hubiese realizado alguna actividad extenuante. Las llevó a su cabello, peinándolo. Retirándolo de su frente. Ahora todo su cabello negro y verde estaba aplastado, con algunos mechones saliendo. A todas estas, su respiración era jadeante y sedienta. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, especialmente de la cintura para abajo. Era tanta la tensión que dolía.

Miró hacia otro lado de la habitación y vio a su felino amigo. Karupin, lo veía fijamente, entre preocupado y extrañado ante la actitud de su amo. Para los gatos percibir los olores era algo bastante delicado, debe ser que olfateó algo en Ryoma. Algo, que hizo que lo alejara, un aroma muy fuerte. Echizen sonrió con debilidad, y lo llamó a su lado, más este solo se quedó quieto, y se hizo su rinconcito para dormir en otro lado. El chico vio que no valía la pena seguir intentando.

Intentó moverse y sintió, una fuerte tensión entre sus piernas. Cualquier roce que hacía le afectaba de alguna manera…extrañamente deliciosa.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando. No era la primera vez. Y siempre recurría al mismo desquite. Con lentitud, buscó la tensión con su mano. Comenzó a "calmarla" y a atenderla con suavidad, pero requería más fuerza y él la daba. Llegó al punto en no pudo más, puesto había tocado el límite. Su mano cansada, pero ya su cuerpo menos tenso. Jadeó y aguantó un gemido, de exhausto. Respiraba agitado, tratando de calmarse. El sudor había aumentado.

En vista de que no pensaba seguir durmiendo así de incómodo, vio su reloj. "2:15 am" aún le quedaba tiempo para mojarse un poco y refrescarse.

Se levantó y dirigió al baño, tratando de no hacer ruido. Al fin llegó a su meta. Con su toalla y un cambio de ropa más ligero. Abrió la ducha. Frío. Y fue un duchazo de lo más veloz solo quería refrescarse. Se secó el cuerpo. Y se fue al lavabo, donde se mojó bien la cabeza y cabello. Se quedó un rato ahí.

Pensando. Recordando. A su memoria vino el cuerpo exquisito de una mujer, se había visto así mismo también. Pero aquí era diferente, se veía más travieso y presumido de lo normal, casi maligno. Lujurioso. Abrió los ojos asustado.

¡No! Ese no podía ser él. Y mucho menos estando en ese plan, Ryoma era un chico serio. Normal.

_Pero todo chico NORMAL tiene hormonas_.

Se llevó sus manos a la cabeza. Desesperado, casi lloraba. Ya no era la primera vez que pasaba. Lo que le fastidiaba, no era el hecho de que sucediera. Como a todo joven, le gustaba. Pero ¿por qué ella? De todas las mujeres que conocía, ella era la que se aparecía en sus sueños.

Eso lo hacía aún peor. Pues le hacía disfrutar más el sueño. Esto traía graves consecuencias, pues ahora evitaba más a la chica en cuestión. Ryuzaki Sakuno. Ahora era mucho más difícil verla realizar cualquier acción. Pues su mente pervertida y sus sueños estaban repletos de ella. Ahora era difícil verla caminar, sin tener la necesidad de enfocarse en sus piernas y… bueno ya saben.

Regresó a su habitación con ropa más ligera. Al ver la cama, quitó la funda que había manchado y se acostó a dormir de nuevo. Su gato llegó a su lado acomodándose otra vez. Se cubrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Rogando a los dioses, que esta vez, lo dejaran dormir como un niño. Un niño inocente…

**Fin.**

**-**

**Siiiii! Es un lemon!**

**Bueno casi… u.u**

**Ese Ryoma… ya era hora que se le despertaran las hormonas no? n.n **

**Y para los que no entienden lo de Karupin… los animales tienen un olfato muy sensible y cuando las hormonas se apoderan del cuerpo y demás glándulas, despedimos un olor muy fuerte para ellos, al punto que es desagradable. Ya que las hormonas de los gatos y otros animales no huelen igual a la de los humanos. Y Karupin pudo sentir también el cambio emocional en Ryoma. Porque cuando uno se activa sexualmente… es una bestia (música misteriosa)**

**Ok! Este fue uno de los poquitos lemons que tendré… pero bueno! Muchas gracias por leer. Y prometo actualizar.**

**Read and rEview!**

**Cuídense y beso a todos!!!**

**ACTUALIZO CON 8 REVIEWS MÁS!**


	8. Boda Ryosaku

**Hello!**

**Once again! Estoy practicando mi inglés!!! xD!**

**Ahora vengo con un Dra. Mucho más bonito!**

**Es un Ryosaku!!! si!**

**De acuerdo… a la proxima pondré otra pareja ¬,¬**

**Pero por ahora desahagamonos un poco del Ryosaku que teng en mis documentos ok?**

**Ahora si! Al Drabb!**

**-**

**-**

_**Dedicado a Yunemi Hiraky**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**08: Boda**

Vamos a reírnos de nuevo. Vamos a sorprendernos de nuevo, otra vez.

¿Por qué? Pues…

Porque, Echizen Ryoma, por segunda vez en su vida, y es oficial… Está nervioso.

Tragó con fuerza. Su garganta estaba reseca. Y ya llevaba medio galón de agua vació. Se paraba y volvía a sentarse en el sofá. Caminaba de un lado a otro (por poco y no abre una zanja en todo el piso) estresado. Sudando. Apretando sus puños, sus nudillos casi blancos. Volvió a tomar otro baso de agua.

"Sigue así y te vas a mojar los pantalones… Y no hay otro cambio de ropa" advirtió su padre (extrañamente bien presentado), con sonrisa presumida, observando la actitud de su hijo en ese instante. En el fondo, lo comprendía… pues él también había pasado por eso. Un buen padre, abrazaría a su hijo, le daría consejos, le hablaría de la vida que le deparaba, lo que debía hacer y no. Pero…era Echizen Nanjiroh, así que… resultaba más divertido ver al supuestamente inmune-a-todo de su hijo, perturbado… y bien nervioso.

Ante el comentario, Ryoma le dio una mirada de rencor, no tan fuerte como haría en otra ocasiones, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de su padre se ensanchara. Repentinamente, el Echizen más joven se vio caminando a zancadas al cuarto de baño que estaba integrado a la habitación que ambos ocupaban. Nanjiroh comenzaba a soltar una risita aguantada que luego fue tomando cuerpo a una más abierta y contagiosa. Se obligó a aplacarla, convulsionando levemente, y secando una y que otra lágrima, al ver salir a su hijo.

"Padre degenerado" Murmuró el joven hombre con rencor.

"Degenerado, si… pero tu padre quieras o no" respondió sonriente. Tocaron la puerta, y permitieron el paso. Una cabeza con cabellos negros y verdosos se asomaron, el rostro astuto de un hombre algo mayor que Ryoma hizo aparición.

"permiso…Hola, chibi-suke!" Saludó con toda la malicia. Ryoma gruñó en repuesta, haciendo que Ryoga, su hermano mayor riera complacido. ¿Qué acaso no había nadie en su familia que lo entendiese? No… un momento, su madre es otra historia. Ella si era un ser humano. Gracias a ella y su consejo, él estaba aquí, a pesar de los nervios.

"Ya hermanito. Vamos, estás todo pálido y con una cara, que si te mordiera, me matarías" bromeó él "Ne, otousan…también te pusiste así cuando te ibas a casar con mamá?" quería iniciar conversación.

"Pues… no exactamente. Yo estaba ansioso y feliz. No malhumorado y nervioso" Sugirió él echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Ves? Al menos por esta vez trata de seguir el ejemplo de papá" Sugirió su hermano lo que obtuvo por respuesta una mirada no muy linda de Ryoma. Ryoga le dio una mirada de fastidio, y le dio una leve bofetada a su hermano. "Vamos hombre! Sonríe! Te vas a casar! Ya creciste chibi!" esto lo dijo con una voz falsa llena de llanto.

"Deja de molestar Ryoga" dijo la voz de su madre de repente. Se hizo paso por la habitación acariciando el brazo de su esposo, hasta llegar a sus dos hijos. Ryoga se hizo a un lado. Ahora eran Ryoma y Rinko. "amor, hoy es un gran paso, y nosotros siempre estaremos contigo, ne?" dijo ella sonriendo y acariciando la mejilla de su hijo. Ryoma sonrió aliviado. "Listo para tu competencia más fuerte y linda?" asintió. Y con eso se fueron, saliendo primero los hijos y luego la pareja tomados de brazos.

-

Una iglesia bonita… Dios bendiga a su madre por ser tan bella, sabia, inteligente y con buen gusto. MUY IMPORTANTE. Todos sus conocidos y familia estaban presentes. Ahora estaba más nervioso. Lamentablemente, ya la entrenadora Ryuzaki no podía estar presente… que Dios la tuviese en su gloria, por una mujer tan buena. A su lado de la iglesia estaban su hermano (el padrino), sus padres y su prima. Dio un vistazo rápido a sus consanguíneos, y se sorprendió al ver a su padre sonriendo feliz, con honestidad… con paternidad… y él le devolvió la sonrisa agradecido…por todo.

Anunciaban la entrada de la novia. No quería voltear. De hecho estaba paralizado, así que no podía. Pero con ayuda de Ryoga, que lo volteó ya cansado de su actitud. Y la vio a ella. Tan hermosa como siempre, más radiante. Con su vestido de blanco. Bonito y brillante. Resaltando de ella hasta lo más pequeño. Venía del brazo de su ex capitán, Tezuka Kunimitsu, parte de la familia de ella, era como su hermano. Ya la novia y el novio reunidos en el altar, comenzó la ceremonia…

Tan solo verla ahí caminando por la alfombra, su nerviosismo desapareció. Esa era su decisión, y en ningún momento sintió culpa o ganas de retroceder. Estaba más seguro de sí mismo. Más que en cualquier partido, por más excitante que este fuese o haya sido. La tomó de su mano, ambos sonriendo amorosos… y seguros.

Dos sortijas que marcarían su destino, su vida…pero de ambos.

_Sellemos nuestra promesa…_

_Para siempre…_

_Lo nuestro es… para siempre._

"Puedes besar a la novia…"

**Fin.**

**-**

**Pues ahí está, la boda que algún día sucederá…**

**PQ YO SE QUE SÍ VA A PASAR! KONOMI TIENE QUE PONERLO!!! Ô.Ó**

**Jejejej! Gomen! la locura y mucho RyoSaku!**

**Pero solo hay que ser pacientes chicas! No perder la esperanza! Ni la cabeza…**

**Que malo ese Ryoga. Siempre atormentado a Ryoma. Y con Nanjiroh es peor! Pero yo creo que aunque no salga mucho en el anime o manga, Ryoma debe respetar y querer mucho a su mamita querida, es la única humana en su familia XD!**

**Pero al menos su padre lo apoyó al final!**

**Ok chau me voy, pronto regreso**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**ACTUALIZO CON 8 REVIEWS!**


	9. A vecesPapá tiene razón RyoSaku

**Jejeje! Hello again! Minna-chan! Todas han respondido algo tarde con sus reviews, en realidad esperaban que fuesen más rápidas, y pues… de repente me llegaron los que necesitaba!!!**

**Y yo, como buena que soy, les traigo aquí otro de mis drabs. Además de que había mucho yaoi y poco hete en actualización y eso no me gusta ¬.¬  
**

**Este es uno que acabo de recién hacer! Recién salido del horno de mi cabeza. Está algo largo pero bien jugoso.**

**Espero que lo disfruten así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo!! n.n **

**Espero que estén bien en su inglés, pues lo necesitarán.**

**-**

**-**

_**Dedicado a Marip**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**09: A veces, papá tiene razón**

Sakuno se sentía muy pequeña

…Eso, o es que el pupitre se hacía demasiado grande. No.

Definitivamente ella se hacía más pequeña.

Cada pupitre que ocupaban las chicas era un lugar en el salón era una bruja con aura prendida en llamas rojas y amarillas. Y la pobre Sakuno, que se encogía y encogía en su asiento haciéndose una bolita de nervios en su escritorio. "Mou…" pronunciaba sonrojada tratando de ocultarse de los mirares envidiosos.

-

"_Muy bien, chicos…debido a que próximamente tendremos que suspender las clases en el instituto por remodelación…tendremos que adelantar ciertas evaluaciones. Por lo tanto también subiré los porcentajes evaluativos y la dificultad de tema, para que así terminemos pronto y sin dejar para después otros compromisos" Algunos chicos hicieron muecas de incomodidad y queja. "En mi materia ya tenemos el 35 de las notas ya evaluadas, así que, la próxima asignación será una evaluación en parejas. Tendrá el valor de 30 y tendrán que entregarla el 15 de mayo" Muchos alumnos copiaban los datos, estaban apenas en febrero, así que gozaban de tiempo suficiente._

"_Realizarán un trabajo de investigación acerca de la Arquitectura Japonesa y su línea de tiempo" La profesora Makoto pasaba por los pupitres de cada alumno entregando una hoja con los requisitos de cada pregunta del trabajo. "… cuando me hallan entregado todos los grupos el trabajo, haré un interrogatorio a cada alumno, ya veremos si analizaron la información. Tendrá un porcentaje esta discusión de 15. Ahora comenzaremos con la elección de las parejas". Tomó la nómina del salón._

"_Grupo 1: Mizuno, Osakada. Grupo 2: Izumi, Ikari. Grupo 3: Horio, Kasanoda. Grupo 4: Ryuzaki, Echizen…" ante la mención de eso, toda la población femenina del salón (menos Tomoka) voltearon sus cabezas en un movimiento lento y mortal hacia la chica de cabello castaño, que en ese momento sus ojos parecían puntitos y su boca un pequeño triángulo._

_-_

Sakuno estaba en el portón del campus del colegio esperando por Ryoma. Él le había dicho que le esperara ahí después de las prácticas de tenis. Y como ella era tan obediente, así lo hizo. Sakuno estaba loca por salir de ese colegio de una buena vez; puesto que después de la clase de arte, tuvo que soportar la frialdad de las chicas, solo Tomoka era la que actuaba en la defensa de ella, pero tuvo que irse a atender sus gemelos hermanos. Ryuzaki suspiró cansada. ¿Cuándo aparecería su príncipe?

Pero pensando eso, el susodicho pasó frente a ella. Con torpeza y contrariada le igualó el paso al prodigio. Aprovechando que su casa quedaba en el camino del chico. "Anou.…Ryoma-kun… acerca del trabajo…"

"Ven a mi casa mañana. Mi prima tiene material, y estudia arquitectura. Ella nos ayudará" dijo mirando al frente sin parar a caminar. "Sería bueno que empezáramos pronto. En USA se van a realizar unos partidos para abril, y voy a participar en ellos" continuó sin inmutarse.

"Ya…" Sakuno susurró en voz baja.

"Por eso quiero que comencemos pronto, y tenerlo listo. No debes quedarte con todo el trabajo tu sola…" Agregó, su mirada nunca dejó el horizonte. A esto, Sakuno se sonrojó, pero prefirió no hablar.

-

"Oh! Tu debes ser Ryuzaki Sakuno…" dijo una mujer de apariencia sencilla con una suave sonrisa. "Pasa, Ryoma me dijo que vendrías por lo del trabajo" la dejó pasar. Sakuno se quitó sus zapatillas quedando en las pantuflas que le ofreció, supuestamente, la madre de Ryoma. "Dewa…soy Rinko. Mucho gusto en conocerte. Ryoma no suele traer amigas a casa. No te cohíbas, querida. Puedo ayudarlos en lo que pueda" Sonrió caminando hacia la cocina, Sakuno siguiéndole con timidez a la Señora.

La casa de Ryoma era muy sencilla, nada ostentosa, para lo que ella esperaba del hijo de Echizen Nanjiroh, excelente jugador pro de tenis… según su abuela. Hasta ahora, ya había conocido al padre, la vez que las llevó a ella y a Tomoka a sus casas después de la tutoría con Ryoma… y no hubo nada anormal, excepto tal vez por el aspecto del señor. Rinko le ofreció asiento en una mesa que estaba en la sala puesta con algunos libros. Ella puso los suyos cooperando con la bibliografía. Mientras se ocupaba de revisar los libros, se asustó cuando sintió algo suave y peludo en sus tobillos. Miró hacia abajo, y vio un gato muy bonito y bien cuidado de ojos grandes y azules. El gato la miraba fijo, ladeaba la cabeza, entonces miraba su pierna y con su patita comenzaba a tocarla, curioso. Sakuno contuvo un suspiro, y acarició las orejas del gato angora, sacándole un seductor ronroneo. Y de repente, el gato salio rápido y subió las escaleras. Dejando a Sakuno, confundida. Pero la risa de Rinko-san le llamó atención "Jeje, Ryoma pronto bajará". Dijo con una sonrisa gentil.

Y dicho y hecho. Instantes luego Ryoma bajaba las escaleras con el gato en sus brazos. Lo depositó en el piso, y al volverse a erguir "Ohayou, Ryuzaki…Mi prima llegará a las 5, dice que la esperemos un ratito" y ella contestó un suave saludo y asintió en señal de entendimiento. Saludó a su madre, y se sentó donde estaba Sakuno. Comenzaron a hablar acerca de lo que cada quien había investigado y el material. Se dedicaron primero al desarrollo del trabajo. Cuando iban por la tercera pregunta, un silbido poco melodioso. Ryoma paró en seco lo que hacía, abrió la boca para llamar su madre. Pero… fue muy tarde.

Un hombre vestido de monje, apareció desde el patio con actitud vaga y despreocupada y cuando vio a los dos jóvenes se quedó en seco también. Procesando la imagen. Una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en su rostro. "Ohayou… Ryoma, no me dijiste que teníamos visitas tan lindas…" dijo con una voz melosa. "Tu debes ser… si mal no recuerdo… la nieta de la ancia- digo… sensei"

"Hai" Sakuno se había levantado en señal de cortesía "Soy Sakuno, es un placer volver a verle Echizen-san…" hizo una reverencia chiquita. Ryoma volteó los ojos, su padre no se merecía las cortesías de Sakuno.

El hombre, paseó su mirada por el esbelto y joven cuerpo, alzó una mano "Por favor, dime Nan-chan… Y es un placer volver a verte Sakuno-chan! Te pido que perdones al maleducado de mi hijo, y si es posible le enseñes más que arquitectura, modales no le haría mal…" dijo riendo y mirando a su hijo, que le regresó una mirada venenosa. El señor se dirigió a la cocina que estaba cerca. Mientras se oía que decía:

"Wow Ryoma! At last you have brought a girlfriend to the house. You had it very well hidden, mah boy! That's a good sign!"

"Shut the fuck up, oyaji! She is a schoolmate; she is the coach's granddaughter. If you were that smart, you'll show respect for her."

"Don't be silly. Come on, get an eye on her, she has a pair of beautiful legs! Smooth and curvy. Well, you've inherited not only my talent, but my good taste too" el hombre reía. "You don't believe me? Look at your mother in miniskirt the next time"

"Pervert Old man! I'll tell mom where are your magazines…" refunfuñó Ryoma.

Sakuno sabía inglés. En serio, pero no era muy Buena a la parte fonética y habla. Así que no entendió mucho lo que intercambiaron padre e hijo. Pasaron el resto de la tarde investigando, y pudieron estructurar bien el trabajo con la ayuda de su prima. En fin, lo principal estaba hecho, y quedaron que de nuevo se reunirían, en la casa de Sakuno para otra sesión. La señora Rinko les hizo su cena respectiva para darles energías, y entre esas, Sakuno pasó un buen tiempo con Karupin, que generalmente jugaba con una de las trenzas de ella. Hasta dejó que lo cargara en sus brazos y no se puso inquieto. Llegó la hora de irse y Ryoma la acompañó hasta la salida de su casa.

"Muchas gracias por todo, Ryoma-kun…" dijo ella sonriente.

"No fue nada, gracias por venir. Disculpa lo de mi papá…" dijo sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado.

"No hay problemas. Entonces nos vemos el lunes" y Sakuno se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla. Dejando a Ryoma, que se iba a rascar la nuca, en seco, parecía maniquí, con un ligero sonrojo.

"Ah…" y ahí quedó, mirándole irse. Ya Sakuno no era una niña, más ahora era una linda quinceañera. No pudo evitar fijarse cuando caminaba…

…que en efecto, tenía unas piernas suaves y curvilíneas.

**Fin.**

**-**

**OK! Eso fue todo por hoy, vieron que necesitaban su inglés! XD ajajaja**

**Ese Nanjiroh será un pedófilo pervertido XD!! Ni siquiera a la propia nieta de su sensei respeta. Y puse algo de NanRin (los papis de Ryoma) para que quede claro que Nanjiroh si tiene sentimientos de amor y perversión para con ella…jujujuju non. Se bucea hasta la esposa xD!!!**

**Vieron que hubo esta vez SakuRyo? Es muy diferente al RyoSaku. jejeje, GO SAKUNO! Ryoma quedó tieso xD!!!**

**Pues ya saben: READ AND REVIEW como siempre**

**Y la tarifa para próxima actualización son 8 REVIEWS…muchas gracias y feliz viaje! n.n**


	10. Casa del terror RyoSaku

**Hola! Chicas!! Que bueno es volver a estar aquí! nOn**

**Esta vez de nuevo con….adivinen…. UN RYOSAKU!!! SIIIII! V! V! V! non**

**Jejeje si uno de RyoSaku, y pues se desenvuelve en una fecha algo tarde! XD es en halloween pero igual espero que lo disfruten!**

**OMFG! No puedo creerlo! Ya vamos por el décimo!!! Siiiiii!!!!!!!! No me la creo o.o!**

**Por dios ya vamos por el número diez. Y eso que aún falta mucho kejeje! ¬u¬**

**Pero aún estoy insatisfecha! Quiero más reviews ya! Xo pero será luego…cuando terminen de leer… por ahora a por el Drabb.**

**-**

**-**

_**Dedicado a Yunemi Hiraky**_

_**-**_

**_-_**

**10: La casa del terror.**

Que molesto era esto… hasta rima tiene.

Aparte de que no veía nada gracias a la oscuridad, tenía que soportar los gritos de los bocotas más grandes del instituto y el mundo. Osakada y Horio. Tal para cual. Sumando que le gritaban justo en el oído. Ya le estaba doliendo el cerebro (sus tímpanos ya estaban molidos, eso podría jurarlo). Estaban encerrados en lo que antes habría sido un salón de clases, ahora era una "Casa del Susto" muy oscura. Gracias a sus "queridos senpais" que lo habían metido en un grupo, el mismo que Tomoka, Horio y Ryuzaki.

Pero ya no podía más.

¡Ay! Sus oídos… Ya había quedado sordo de por vida.

Estaban caminando por el salón disfrazado con telas negras. Se escuchaba la ambientación (gritos, risas malignas de brujas, llantos fantasmales) y agregando cualquier otro empujón al grupo, lo que ocasionaba la liberación de los alaridos de los antes mencionados bocotas y los chillidos aguantados por la niña de trenzas.

Echizen Ryoma estaba sordo y aburrido…y situado en la parte trasera del grupo, era él último. Mientras los otros se abrían paso por el salón. Hasta que tropezó y fuerte con algo (un pié seguramente) que le hizo colisionar con los del frente y con sus manos buscó con que apoyarse por su tropiezo… pero sin intención tocó algo y por lo que pudo palpar, reconoció un borde inferior de una falda.

Ay, mierda…

_Dios… sálvame, que no sea la Osakada…_

"Ah!"

"Que pasó, Sakuno?" exclamó preocupada su amiga.

"A-alguien…ha tocado…cierta parte de mi anatomía…" dijo Sakuno con timidez pero claramente ofendida.

"Ya es el colmo, senpais!" regañó Tomoka con su adorable tono de voz.

"cierto!" afirmó Horio.

"…" fue la contestación de Ryoma. Obviamente él había sido el que tocó el trasero de Ryuzaki, SIN INTENCIÓN… pero ni que se fuera a delatar para someterse a los gritos histéricos de Osakada; tampoco era que se lo quería reservar por pervertido (Nada que ver, él no era un verde! No señor!).

"Esos idiotas, se están aprovechando, empujaron a Ryoma-sama y le tocaron las pompas a Sakuno!" Exclamó ofendida en la oscuridad.

"To- tomo-chan…"murmuró avergonzada. En la oscuridad se podía ver… su brillante sonrojo.

Otra vez empujaron, pero ahora del lado de Horio y que fue a dar con Tomoka. "Ah! Horio te pasaste! Tu eres el que nos mete mano?!"Acusó la chica.

"No! Lo siento Osakada-chan!! No fue mi intención! Alguien me empujó" se defendió Satoshi.

Y antes de que la chica de coletas pudiese protestar nuevamente hubo otro empujón, pero ahora desde donde estaba Sakuno. Con un quejido salió hacia delante disparada. Colisionando con cierto prodigio, que por la sorpresa cayó con ella al suelo. Hicieron un gran estruendo.

Se prendieron las luces, los mayores estaban preocupados, tal vez se propasaron… el ruido fue algo perturbante.

Cuando se acercaron a ellos, todos los ojos fueron a dar hacia abajo donde ciertas personitas estaban… bueno…. En una pose digna de…recordar.

La chica había caído encima de Ryoma. Entrelazando sus piernas y las pelvis juntas. Echizen estaba, casi como a medio levantarse del suelo y con su mano enroscada en la pequeña cintura de ella… como si fuese una pareja todas deseosa de continuar un juego de amor detenido. Y PARA COLMO, los labios se unían casi con suavidad. Cada uno conteniendo la respiración y en ambos rostros, un sonrojo. Rojo intenso en la chica, y un tono carmín suave para Ryoma. Los dos niños se miraban expectantes pero sorprendidos y confundidos.

"Emm… creen que puedan levantarse?" Preguntó un senpai.

Sakuno y Ryoma reaccionaron de su ensueño y rápidamente se separaron, como si ningún roce entre ellos, pero ambos seguían igual de abochornados. Ryoma disimulaba su respiración agitada (MUY BIEN), y Sakuno sentía su corazón estallar.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de asimilar la situación…y lo que les hizo salir del ensueño fue…

"MUY BIEN! DESGRACIADOS! QUIEN LE TOCÓ LAS POMPAS A SAKUNO?!. Y NO SALDRÁN HASTA QUE SEPA LA VERDAD!!" Exclamó enojada Tomoka acusando a los mayores.

La conciencia de Ryoma, que extrañamente sonaba como su padre solo reía y pronunciaba

_Mada mada dane, Ryoma-kuuuun!!!_

**Fin.**

**-**

**Ese Ryoma...el pervertido dentro suyo se sale tan derepente xD! y Tomka no puede ser más indiscreta no? ¬.¬**

**Bueno! Eso fue todo por hoy! Próximamente vendré con más para ustedes ;)**

**Pero necesito más peticiones ok? Es la única forma d que ponga más drabs. **

**NUESTRA META: 80 REVIEWS! OK? pero con diez actualizo  
**

**VAMOS, SON 10 REVIEWS AHORA POR EL BUCHE! XDD! (lo venezolanos me entiendes n///n jijiji)**

**Chaito, beshos y se me cuidan mucho**


	11. Como Chocolates

**Hello My dear Readers!**

**Jajaja! Estoy practicando mi INGLES!! XD pero bueno! Eso no importar n.n**

**En fin! En vista de que me llegaron los reviews requeridos (10) MÁS no me llegaron los debidos para hacer ochenta ¬.¬ me veo en la obligación de actualizar nuevamente.**

**Lo malo de todo esto… es que no habrá RyoSaku u.u **

**Gomen!...Esta vez ni se acerca a eso TnT!**

**Esta vez es un NanRin…………..cuando eran jóvenes…….en USA…….y es un pequeño lime que hice…..buehno que me llegó a mi lista jajaja!**

**Ahora si! Lean!**

**-**

**-**

_**Dedicado a Marip**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**11: como chocolates…**

Vació la botella de agua sobre su cabeza, mojando el cabello, cara y hombros masculinos. Y gotas deslizándose bajo su camisa hawaina de flores azules y rojas. Estaba en unas canchas de tenis alejadas de suburbio ruidoso citadino americano. Practicando tenis. Era su profesión, su diversión. Después estaban las chicas con enormes atributos jejeje. Era verano en los Estados Unidos y hacía mucho calor. La gente estaba encerrada en sus casas con los aires acondicionados o bien prefería invadir las playas y piscinas. Él muy bien podría estar junto con Alicia, Michael y Rinko en la playa.

Pero en ese momento, prefería estar en privado con su primer amor. El tenis. Ya después iría a perseguir chicas americanas. Sin que la mirada afilada de Rinko le afectara en lo más mínimo. Con su raqueta favorita hizo botar la pelota al piso sonriendo, tomándose el resto del agua en la botella. Secó su rostro sudado y empapado.

Suspiró agitado y buscó en un bolsillo por uno de sus vicios secretos, pero no lo encontró. Seguro y cierta personita se había encargado de sacarlos. Hizo un sonido de exasperación con la lengua; siguió buscando en sus otros bolsillos pero fue en vano. Sin embargo, cuando fue a su bolsillo izquierdo, sus dedos palparon ciertos objetos. Y adivinen… no eran los cigarrillos. Colocó los objetos encontrados en su palma, a una altura para que los pudiera ver.

_Chocolates…? _Pensó. Estaban blandos gracias a la temperatura. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la frente y mejilla de Nanjiroh. Los desenvolvió, y los colocó uno sobre el otro. Las golosinas se unían con extrema lentitud. Combinándose. Casi haciéndose uno solo. No pudo evitar que su mente se viese plagada de unos recientes recuerdos.

-

_Que situación hizo que terminaran besándose… Ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Solo estaban concentrados en la caricia. Justo en medio de una tonta y pequeña discusión que era acompañada por las risotadas contagiosas del samurai y los sonidos de exasperación que Rinko emitía al sentirse ignorada y menos preciada. Echizen se había tomado la molestia de ir a visitarla (molestarla) en su pequeño departamento… solo para ver que hacía. Era igual, una tarde de verano. Después de haber hecho los ejercicios del día impuestos por su entrenador. Se arregló para ir a su ligue diario… pero primero pasaría a molestar un ratito a la chica de doble espalda. Silbando con despreocupación llegó a su casa saludándola desde una ventana abierta. Ella al principio no le hizo caso puesto que leía algo muy importante para una de las materias de su carrera. Así que esperó un rato. Siempre supo que Rinko era una chica muy inteligente y de rápida de memoria. Y cuando ella dejó las hojas de la guía haciéndolas a un lado en la mesa y volteándose a verlo con un suspiro. Él volvió a saludarla sonriéndole ampliamente._

"_Y ahora que pasa Nanjiroh?"_

_Él le miró haciendo un puchero. "Quise visitarte…" Rinko le miró con una mirada entrecerrada como diciendo 'por favor'. Y así pasaron un rato hablando de cosas triviales y ella no tuvo remedio que de invitarlo adentro… no iba a ser tan mala con él y dejarlo ahí con aquel sol. De entre las cosas triviales surgió la discusión antes menciona. Viendo que la pelea no iba a llegar a tener solución diplomática y que las risas de Nanjiroh no ayudaban mucho tampoco, la llamó, y ella le ladró un 'qué?' volteándose hacia él. Lo que hizo que el hombre se adueñara de sus labios repentinamente._

_Ella se sorprendió por el acto. Él se sorprendió por lo que había hecho. Pero nunca pensó que los labios de Takeuchi fuesen tan suaves, dulces y refrescantes. Ella trató de alejarse, pero Echizen fue más rápido y no la dejó ir. Llevo su mano al cuello de ella, sujetándolo con firmeza, reteniéndola, evitando que el beso se rompiera, profundizándolo. Ella intentó rehusarse, pero la presión que él ejercía era muy fuerte e insistente. Ella gimió en modo de negación, pero Nanjiroh la envolvió en sus brazos, tomándola con fuerza, sin dejarla escapar. El beso se tornó más apasionado y envolvente; la llevó con pasos decididos a un lugar más cómodo, sentándose él y sentándola sobre él. Sus manos grandes la recorrían enteramente, cada pequeña curva, cada rastro de su anatomía; besando su boca, su rostro y su cuello febrilmente. Ella, al ver su boca liberada soltaba maldiciones, gemidos y palabras de detención, pero el samurai las ignoraba bellamente. La urgencia de Rinko se hizo mayor cuando Echizen tomó uno de sus senos apretándolo con cariño y adoración, besándolo a través de la blusa sin mangas. La subió un poco queriendo más contacto, pero ella era bastante terca._

_Trataba de alejarlo... _

_Nanjiroh, se fue a su oído, besándole y mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la mujer. Sin pena comenzó a susurrarle ciertas frases en el idioma de la tierra madre de ambos, eran suaves, sensuales, y deseosas… pero llenas de seguridad, aprecio, cariño. Las manos del samurai vagaron hacia él botón y cierre del jean de la mujer sobre él. Ella solo se abrazó a él, buscando otro beso, sonrojada y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Se deshizo del seguro en el pantalón y adentró su mano en la intimidad de ella. Soltó un gemido ante el atrevimiento, pero no le alejó, ella buscó más cercanía. Ya las ropas comenzaban a ser obstáculo molesto, sin mencionar por el calor. Camisas aquí, pantalón por allá, brasier por otro lado…y las otras prendas que regadas sin cuidado fueron a dar. La boca del hombre que exploraba, todo el cuerpo de ella. Takeuchi era toda para él. La primera mujer que se le había entregado por voluntad más no por un acuerdo previo o que estuviese algo de por medio. Esta vez, él tendría que dedicarse más con ella…pero lo haría por voluntad. Además, ella se lo merecía._

_Era un buena e inocente chica, después de todo._

_Ya dentro de ella, superando cierto obstáculo interno, seguía un ritmo suave. Suave. Pero estable. Suspiros y gemidos inundaron la habitación. Las manos que se exploraban profundas, aumentado la velocidad según la intensidad de las oleadas de placer. Los gemidos se hacían más orales y altos. Llegando con rapidez al momento deseado, tomándose fuertemente de las manos y entrelazando los dedos con fuerza. Respirando agitados._

_Echizen suspiró por última vez, cansado y satisfecho. Se alejó de ella. Sin separarse del todo y rodó en la cama, llevándola a reposar con él en sus brazos. Acarició su cabello castaño con suavidad y besó su frente empapada. Ella se acercó más a él. Y tomando la fina sábana, cubrió sus cuerpos._

-

Los chocolates en la mano de Nanjiroh ya eran uno solo. Se habrían derretido quizás por el calor de verano… o tal vez, por el hecho de que sus pensamientos calentaron de alguna manera su cuerpo? Saliendo del trance al ver las golosinas derretidas, con velocidad, las apresuró en su boca, saboreando el exótico sabor.

**Fin.**

**-**

**Y? que tal? Les gustó? Díganme T.T!!!!! por favor, déjenme saber que les gustó esta pair. Porque es mi favorita tb, después del Ryosaku y el Atosaku!! XD!**

**NanRin!!!! VIVA LA PAREJA MÁS CANON DE POT!!!! SIIIIIII GRACIAS A ELLA TENEMOS A NUESTRO QUERIDO RYOMA EN EL ANIME, MANGA Y OVA ¡!!! YAY!!!**

**antes dejo claro, QUE NO ESTOY RECIBIENDO PEDIDOS... estoy haciendo los que aún están en mi lista ¬0¬... son muchos ASÍ QUE PIDO PACIENCIA.**

**Cuando los haya hecho TODOS, entonces volveré a abrir los pedidos n.n! **

**Bueno ya , a la próxima si va a haber RyoSaku!!! non **

**Ok me despido y que todo se cuiden. Recuerden que su opinión es oro, con su review pueden hacer que mejore mi escritura y siga publicando n.n!!**

**Así que espero 10 reviews más! Ok?**

**Si no, NO HAY DRAB!!! XO!!!**

**Chau! n.n **


	12. Beso de año nuevo RyoSaku

**HELLO! A TODAS! FELIZ NAVIDAD (ATRASADA) Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!! n0n**

**Primeramente me disculpo por la falta de actualización, lo lamento mucho muchote! TT**

**Pero es que no me llegaban suficientes reviews! Ò0ó la culpa es suya!**

**Pero no importa, aquí les traje un Drabb más para la colección! Esta vez es de año nuevo y es un RyoSaku!**

**Me disculpo sinceramente con una lectora y con todas ustedes por mi comportamiento! Y mi falta de actualización! Este año comenzaré siendo una chica juiciosa! Jejeje**

**Pero vamos con el drabb… disfrútenlo!**

**-**

**-**

_**Dedicado a Marip**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

**04: beso a traición.**

Era de noche, ya era noche. Todo ese lugar, que una vez desierto estuvo, ahora estaba lleno con graciosos puestos de juegos y ventas para el festival de año nuevo. Los festivales siempre eran muy coloridos, siempre adornando con telas llamativas y todos vistiendo el tradicional kimono estampado, patrimonio de la nación nipona.

Todos bien abrigados, puesto que ya el aire frío del invierno seguía instalado en la atmósfera a cualquier momento.

Vestidos en sus kimonos, estaban una pareja de adolescentes en la flor de la vida, no pasarían de dieciséis años. Una pequeña señorita de kimono rosa con una estola muy práctica de peluche que caminaba tímida y cohibida al lado de un chico impasible de kimono verde, con las mangas anormalmente arremangadas hasta el hombro…Chico raro.

Ella se detuvo frente a un tiendita, de lanzar unos dardos. Varios niños se arremolinaban en el sitio observando a los que podían comprar su turno. Un niño de cabello estaba apuntando el dardo hacia un blanco, sacando su lengua y cerrando un ojo para precisar, lanzó su dardo pero falló. Después vino el comentario alentador del señor encargado. "Vamos! Solo quedan dos, tu puedes!". Y el pequeño tomó el segundo dardo y volvió a fallar, en su cara se notó mucha decepción, suspiró derrotado. Solo un dardo más, ya que, no se iba a ganar nada pues…

"Anou… quieres que lo intente por ti?" Sakuno se había acercado a donde estaba el chico, él le miró algo desconfiado pero le entregó el dardo. Bueno, ya que iba perder, mejor que la chica perdiera en su lugar, no? Sakuno tomó el dardo, apuntó, y disparó y dio justo en el blanco. Y dio justo en el blanco. El pequeño abrió los ojos sorprendido y una sonrisa amplia se dibujó en su rostro. El señor encargado preguntó con jovialidad lo que quería y Sakuno volteó al chico y preguntó suavemente "Qué es lo que quieres?" el niño con algo de vergüenza señaló una muñequita con un kimono morado, parecía una antigua dama japonesa. Sakuno pidió la muñeca y se la entregó. De inmediato, le pasó la muñeca a una tierna niña tras él algo sonrojado. La chica sonrió feliz y le besó la mejilla con cariño abrazando a su muñeca. En seguida ambos infantes se voltearon sonriendo con admiración.

"Arigatou, neechan!" Ryuzaki sonrió complacida y vió como los chicos se escurrían entre la multitud. Durante todo eso, Ryoma miró sorprendido al ver como pudo acertar bellamente en el blanco, más la acción que hizo para con el niño le robó una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca pensó que podía llegar a ser así de amable. Pero al parecer ella no había terminado ahí. Se dirigió al viejo que se encargaba del puesto y este le entregó tres dardos más. Con decisión, lanzó los tres, uno por uno, y acertó en dos. Así que le tocaba su premio. Ryoma miró hacia otro lugar mientras tanto, y cuando ella llegó a su lado, fue cuando regresó la mirada ambarina. La miró con una ceja arqueada, y ella con algo de vacilación le entregó una pequeña bolsita. La tomó, y al ver el presente… la miró con curiosidad.

"S-según Tomo-chan, t-tu cumpliste años el 24 de Diciembre… Anou, es para ti… Feliz Cumpleaños…retrasado…" sonrió ella con algo de inseguridad. Ryoma no dijo nada concreto solo un 'Ah…'. Al ver cual era su regalo, una risita amenazó con escaparse, pero la contuvo. Era un llaverito. Con un gato en chibi. Un chibi Karupin para ser exactos… Ryoma la miró fijamente, como esperando una explicación. "S-se parece a ti…" fue la respuesta de Sakuno, y fue la primera en avanzar. Con una ceja aún arqueada, la siguió.

Prosiguieron con la caminata tranquila, por los puestos diversos. No fueron al de peces, pues ni ella tenía pecera para cuidarlo bien, y él se excusó con que el pobre pez no duraría ni un día vivo en su casa, a lo cual Sakuno abrió los ojos como platos, pero volvieron a su amplitud normal cuando Ryoma le explicó mejor. Se detuvieron en varios puestos, sobre todo de comida. Sobre todo, sushi y alguna que otra golosina. Lo que había comenzado como una caminata espontánea al encontrarse ambos en el festival, se había convertido en una entretenida velada. Disfrutaron de los eventos y demás espectáculos. Y cuando llegó la hora del baile tradicional, varios chicos se acercaron (un poco inseguros) y la sacaron a bailar alrededor de la alta fogata al ritmo de los grandes tambores. Ryoma veía de reojo algo incómodo la situación. Pues muchas chicas esperaban por galanes que las sacaran a danzar… mas parecía que TODOS los chicos querían bailar con solo UNA. Y esa era Sakuno. Echizen simplemente no bailaría, lamentablemente; ni con nadie y lastimosamente ni con ella. Ryoma apretó sus labios impaciente y su entrecejo se tensó. Después de varios 'perdedores' (según Ryoma) siguieron alegres niños, que le hacían dar vueltas. Pero todo ese tiempo sonreía, disfrutándolo.

_Al menos alguien se divierte._

_**Y tu?**_

… _Algo…_

Fueron sus pensamientos. Cuando terminaron de sonar los tambores, ella se dirigió de nuevo al lado de Ryoma, que la esperaba justo como ella lo había dejado. Cuando se hicieron paso de nuevo, el mismo chico llegó con dos golosinas en las manos. Dos chupetas rojas. Dos bolas pequeñas de caramelos con un tubito de plástico. Sakuno las aceptó con unas gracias, le pasó una a Ryoma. "Ja ne, Neechan!" y se fue el chiquillo, con sus amiguitos. Retomaron su caminar hacia las colinas. Ya pronto empezaría los fuegos artificiales, y no solo eran ellos los que tomaban curso a dicho lugar. Con mala suerte, no llegaron de primeros, y ya había gente, mucha gente sentada esperando. Por lo que les tocó ir a un lugar alejado, pero como era alto seguramente se veía hermoso el cielo.

Sakuno disfrutaba de la golosina regalada; Ryoma la miró de reojo, y vio como comía del dulce. Al parecer era muy delicioso. Ya después la probaría. Los labios de la chica brillaban por el gastado de la bola de caramelo. Cuando llegaron vieron que pocas personas también habían llegado otro lugar. Pasaban por su lado, los niños corriendo. Cuando al fin se ubicaron, anunciaron cuando comenzarían los fuegos. Sakuno miró al cielo expectante, y como andaba distraída una niña pasó a su lado topándose con ella, haciéndole perder el equilibrio… y ahí se cayó la chupeta. El infante ni se molestó en voltearse o disculparse. Ryuzaki miró decepcionada al suelo y a su golosina. Suspiró triste.

"Oi…" llamó Ryoma a su lado. Ella se volteó y lo miró con sus grandes rojos ojos curiosos. Él ofrecía, con su mirada ámbar impasible, su golosina; con paleta en mano hacia ella.

"No!...no hace falta…" intentó decir. Pero Ryoma acercó la paleta con su mirada aún más fija y determinada; ella tragó nerviosa; tomó la mano de Ryoma dispuesta a darle una probada. Echizen sonrió petulante y fue ahí cuando retiró la paleta, y se acercó su rostro al de ella repentinamente…

Uniendo sus labios. Ella sorprendida, pero él bien decidido y seguro. Fue un primer beso…ROBADO. Al principio, nada pasó, seguían en un toque apretado y presionado. Sakuno simplemente no sabía que hacer. Pero Ryoma sí. El muchacho comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los de ella suavemente, buscando el ángulo correcto, encajándose entre los de ella. Ryuzaki abrió un poco sus labios, lo que en sus pensamientos Ryoma agradeció, profundizando más el beso. Durante un momento Sakuno hizo una leve repuesta ante la caricia, y él contestó tomándola de la nuca con su mano libre, inmovilizándola. Con lentitud y poca experiencia, ambos comenzaron una tímida danza, suave, tomándose su tiempo.

Un silbido.

Un fuerte sonido. Los fuegos dieron en el cielo oscuro. Estallando en colores brillantes. Y ambos jóvenes se separaron reluctantes y por la falta de aire. Sakuno gachó su cabeza, sonrojada, sus manos fueron a sus labios, pero el ruido de los fuegos artificiales la hizo caer al mundo. Sonrió ante el despliegue fantástico miró al príncipe con timidez y este sonrió satisfecho.

Ryoma se acercó a ella, si… Y la abrazó por los hombros, si… pero miró fijamente al cielo. Su lengua delineando sus propios labios. Saboreando un dulzor de… bueno! Allá ustedes…

**Fin.**

**-**

**aWWW! Que lindos! Sinceramente adoré escribiendo este drabb, espero y siga así! Ehm! **

**Como pudieron notar Sakuno de repente tiene buena puntería! ñ.ñ**

**Pueden ignorarlo si quieren (aunque será difícil), pero es que ella necesitaba su puntería para el desarrollo del RyoSaku! ó.ò**

**Además, me parece justo darle un poco de talento en puntería XD! Para recompensar las veces que fallaba con la pelota en tenis (ojitos brillosos).**

**Con respecto al dulzor que saboreaba Ryoma de sus propios labios… ustedes cual cree que era el dulzo al que me refería? XD!**

**Bueno! Chicas chaito me voy! Seguiré publicando trankilas non!!!**


	13. Verdad o Reto RyoSaku

**Saludos ¬.¬**

**Heme aquí con un nuevo drabb**

**Estoy muy triste con ustedes ò.ò… me han dejado abandonada…es increíble que tenga que ponerles un estimado para poder actualizar T.T…**

**Pero, como yo las quiero mucho (demasiado) les traje otro capi!**

**De nuevo con un RyoSaku, como a todas le gustan n.n**

**-**

_**Dedicado a Yunemi Hykari**_

_**-**_

**13: Verdad o reto**

"¡Hoi! ¡Momo-chan! Te reto a que…ehm… pues… a que… ¡A que te toques la nariz con la punta de la lengua, nya!" Exclamaba alegre el chico pelirrojo.

"…Seh…" decía Momo cansado y derrotado. El chico sacó su lengua, y comenzó a tratar de tocar su nariz con la punta de lengua. Ponía los ojos bizcos tratando de ver si la tocaba, haciendo cantidad morisquetas que robaban risas sinceras y algunas risitas aguantadas. Pero ni para Momo fue fácil hacer dicha tarea… seamos sinceros… Ni Eiji podía hacerlo, y eso que era el jugador acrobático.

Estaban todos los titulares de Seigaku sentados en un amplio círculo. Todos parecía disfrutarlo, excepto: Tezuka (Oh! Sorpresa!), Kaidoh y Ryoma. Ellos eran lo que tenían caras de obligados. Pues Tezuka solo aceptó porque Fuji le dijo algo en voz baja y lo miró raro. Kaidoh solo aceptó puesto que sus senpais se lo pidieron (y siendo Kaidoh como es…) y bueno, Ryoma… a Ryoma le tocó a la fuerza y unas cuantas amenazas con el jugo especial de Inui.

Toda esta idea fue de Fuji. En vez de una botella, había una raqueta en el centro. El mango era lo que señalaba a la víctima y la parte con el encordado señalaba quien mandaba. El juego era verdad o reto, donde la víctima decidía entre si decir una verdad o cumplir un reto. Algo muy popular entre las chicas… pero ahora era algo tomado por los hombres… ja ja ja.

"¡Ok! Otra vez a la vuelta" y Oishi le dio la vuelta a la raqueta. "Bien, Inui le manda a Kaidoh" dijo con tranquilidad.

"Si…Bien, esto servirá para recaudar algunos datos…" murmuró Inui subiendo sus lentes por el puente de su nariz "Kaidoh, ¿verdad o reto?… aunque conociéndole dirá reto" murmuró satisfecho de sus cálculos.

Kaidoh le miró ceñudo y dijo alzando un poco su cabeza "Verdad…fshh"

"Oh! Que giro de eventos tan increíble" Murmuró Inui anotando en su libreta. "Bien. Entonces es verdad… Dime tu verdad" sus lentes brillaron ansiosos. "Te gustan los gatitos, lindos, tiernos y abrazables… ¿como éste?"Preguntó sacando un gatito lindo, tierno y abrazable.

Kaidoh miró al gatito y trató de ser fuerte… pero quien puede con esos ojotes tan bellos y ese maullido tan kawaii lo desmenuzó. De una sola le arrebató el gatito a Inui, acariciándolo. "¡Si! ¡Me gustan x3!"

Todos se quedaron marcando ocupado, un silencio sepulcral estaba presente menos Inui que escribía apurado en sus notas murmurando cosas.

"…Ok…claaaaaro…" Oishi intervino algo nervioso. "¡Otra vez!"y volvió a darle vuelta a la raqueta y esta vez…

"¡Fuji manda a Echizen!" dijo Oishi. Ryoma se quedó mirando fijamente a su senpai de ojos azules. Fuji solo sonreía.

"Bien…Echizen…¿Verdad o reto?" dijo tranquilamene.

"Reto" dijo Ryoma con tono mordaz.

Fuji abrió sus ojos, que ahora estaban fijos, decididos y malvados. Soltó una sonrisa presumida. "Bien… te reto a que vayas al campo de las chicas y le des un beso a Sakuno-chan" seguía hablando con calma.

Ryoma se sorprendió de sobre manera. Que cosas quería este senpai que hiciera? Estaba loco… No lo iba a hacer. DE NINGUN MODO. SETTAI NI YADDA!

Ryoma iba a protestar pero enseguida Fuji dijo "Ya dijiste lo que querías, así que no puedes negarte. O lo haces o recibes la penitencia". Fuji había sacado un termo transparente que se coloreaba de verde oscuro con un líquido feo, lo vertió en un vaso y olía feo. Si así olía, ¿qué tal sabía?

Ryoma se levantó con pesantez y salió del cuarto del club perseguido por sus senpais que algunos le gritaban cosas como "¡Vamos ochibi! ¡Tú puedes con ella!" "¡Se amable Echizen!" Ryoma se dirigió a las canchas del equipo femenino, pero para su suerte o mala suerte, ella estaba practicando en una pared. Se acercó a ella y la llamó. Ella acudió curiosa. Su príncipe platónico, que quería?

Él le dijo algo en voz baja. Ella se sonrojó. Pero hizo lo que se le pedía, y volteó su cara hacia otro lado, dejando su mejilla despejada. Echizen se iba inclinando con reluctancia hacia la mejilla para plantarle su besito. Pero…

"¡Oi! Sakuno¡…" alguien llamó. Ella se giró hacia donde la llamaban, la dirección opuesta de donde ella tenía volteado su rostro. En el proceso de volteo de su cabeza, los labios de ella y Ryoma chocaron, pero ahí se quedaron, ninguno se movió. Ambos estaban sorprendidos.

Un beso.

Los senpais que estaba escondidos se sorprendieron saliendo de los arbustos con los ojos como platos.

Como los chicos no sabían que hacer, fue después de unos segundos que se separaron con rapidez. Alejándose a unos sesenta cm. de cada uno. Ambos con su mano tapando sus labios. Ella corrió avergonzada murmurando unos cuantos "¡Gomen nasai!" Ryoma vio por donde ella se daba a la fuga, con su mano aún sobre sus propios labios.

"Oh, bueno…creo que…eso si superó lo que esperaba…" dijo Fuji con cierta sonrisa insegura.

Tenían que hacer más a menudo ese jueguito. Yumiko-neesan tiene juegos muy graciosos.

**Fin.**

**-**

**Jajajaj! Este si fue divertido no? Ryoma se quedó como pensando "Hey…besar no es tan malo o.o" XD! Perdonen a esta autora loca, y discúlpenla por su imprudencia, jijiji! Espero volverles a leer en los reviews! Esperaré ansiosa.**

**Estaba pensando en que si les gustaría que en el summary colocara un pequeño resumen del drabb actualizado? Lo dejo a su opinión n.n!**

**Chau! y quiero 10 Reviews!**


	14. Sin querer, soy tímido RyoSaku

**Wuuuaaaa!!! Regresé **

**Con otro RyoSaku!!! n.n **

**Siiiii, chicas soy libre! Ya terminé mi semestre y comienzo nuevamente el segundo en marzo n.n**

**Eso quiere decir que seguiré actualizando! Siempre y cuando reciba los reviews asignados o más ok? n.ñ**

**En fin, las dejo con este drabb, que está algo seriecito. **

**-**

_**Dedicado a Yunemi Hiraky…AMIGA! T.T**_

_**-**_

**14: Sin intención, soy tímido**

No era la primera vez que le pasaban estas cosas, no era la primera vez que le pasaba ALGO ASÍ. Tampoco era la primera vez que ÉL le hacía eso.

Herir sus sentimientos.

Verán… Sakuno siempre había sido muy sensible, siempre se había tomado las cosas muy apecho, o sinceramente… prefería salir huyendo y no encarar el verdadero problema y la solución. Pero ella siempre omitía esa parte… y ni enterada de su propia reacción o manera de reaccionar.

Y es que aún tenía el amargo sabor de aquel día en el cual, ella con todo su cariño, dedicación y talento (el único) se esmeró en hacer bentos para Ryoma y ella. Justo cuando ella quiso saber si le habían gustado, que es lo que recibió a cambio.

"_mada mada dane"_

"Ryoma-kun no Baka"

En las nacionales, justo después de haber ganado el partido contra Hyotei, ella se presentó con onigiris para los chicos, por sugerencia de su abuela, y era así como ella expresaba su buen augurio y apoyo al equipo. Hizo unos especialmente para Ryoma en forma de pelotas de tenis, cuando se los fue a ofrecer, preguntando primero si le habían gustado los demás, él dijo "_Es difícil hacer que los onigiris sepan mal…"_ eso era lo que ella recordaba, y en ese momento no fue capaz de analizarlo bien, puesto que hizo aparición un buen amigo de ella a estas alturas de su joven vida.

Pero cuando llego a su casa, analizó bien las palabras dichas por el príncipe. Y… pues las lágrimas se liberaron, se echó en su cama, abrazando su osito favorito. "Ryoma-kun no obaka desu!"

Y lo peor del caso… Es que lo había hecho de nuevo…

Era un buen día de escuela para ella. Se levantó descansada y recibió unas calificaciones muy satisfactorias en ciencias y matemáticas. Logró traducir muy bien un párrafo en inglés y la muchacha que le caía mal se rompió la pierna en tres partes. Así que no la vería durante un buen tiempo… ¿A poco y no era un día maravilloso? Pero no le duró mucho. Pues uno de sus profesores le pidió buscar al estudiante Echizen Ryoma, debido a ciertos asuntos que debía aclarar, respecto a la clase de literatura y sus constantes siestas en medio de la clase. Felizmente, fue a buscar a Ryoma-kun, con una excusa que todas envidiaban. No podía evitar ser feliz. Hasta que…

Justo cuando caminaba por el pasillo del instituto buscando a Ryoma-kun… él en ese momento había salido de uno de los cruces con sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Ah! Ryoma-kun el profesor Takeda--" pero fue interrumpida de manera grosera y enojada.

"Ya deja de seguirme, idiota. No me interesa hablar contigo" dijo con su tono petulante pero muy molesto. Y esa fue la gota derramó el baso. Se quedó plantada ahí, sorprendida y con su corazón roto. Echó a correr… pero abundantes lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, y sus compañeros la miraban extraños. "Ryoma-kun es un tarado!" susurró con emoción, mientras seguía corriendo al baño de chicas.

-

Osakada Tomoka, caminaba furiosa pero con un claro semblante de incredulidad ofendida. Su amiga Sakuno, había desaparecido en todo el receso y había llegado tarde a las clases de Labores Domésticas. A Tomoka se le hizo extraño pues, era la clase favorita de Ryuzaki y nunca faltaba. Se disculpó enormemente con la profesora, diciendo que estaba en la enfermería buscando pastillas para un dolor de cabeza; la profesora le aceptó y le pidió que tomara asiento. Pero esto no bastó para la chica de voz estridente, pues el resto de la clase su amiga de trenzas se la pasó muy triste y desanimada. Cuando finalizó la clase, le demandó a Sakuno una explicación de su comportamiento. Y ella con semblante triste y voz temblorosa le contó todo lo sucedido, desde que encontró a Ryoma-sama, hasta las horribles cosas que le dijo. A Sakuno le quedó grabado con fuego lo que él había dicho. Pues a Tomoka, por más príncipe hermoso que él fuese, esas crueles palabras le quedaron grabadas con fuego y laminadas con hierro.

No podía tolerarlo… ni porque fuera Ryoma-sama…

-

Ryoma seguía con Horio a sus espaldas, presumiéndole acerca de las renombradas e inexistentes habilidades en el tenis, y sus fulanos 2 años de experiencias. Desde la mañana lo tenía con eso. Presumiendo que este año él iba a ser un nuevo titular del equipo de Seigaku, de cómo él y Echizen estaban destinados a ser rivales (si apenas y sabía moverse de un lado a otro). Incluso cuando fue dispuesto a la azotea para descansar en el receso, lo perseguía con la misma cantaleta. Hasta que llegó al punto de decirle "Ya deja de seguirme, idiota. No me interesa hablar contigo" pero al parecer ni lo detuvo un poquito. Y lo peor es que hasta en el club lo seguía fastidiando.

"RYOMA-SAMA!" fue el grito de Tomoka. _Genial justo lo que le faltaba_… pero esta vez no fue un grito lleno de hormonas y adoración, pero lleno de decepción y enojo. _¿Será que ya se cansó de mí? Ay! Por favor, Dios, concédeme ese milagro._ Se volteó y vio a una chica de coletas furiosa y sonrojada de la ira.

"No puedo creerlo Ryoma-sama, de todos los hombes en este mundo, usted le hizo eso a Sakuno-chan, que decepcionada estoy de usted!" Ryoma arqueó una ceja. _Y esta loca de que hablaba?_

"Y según tú…que fue lo que le dije?" preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

"Será descarado! Contadas de su boca y voz, usted le dijo '_Ya deja de seguirme, idiota. No me interesa hablar contigo' _que puede decir a su favor, Ryoma-sama?!_"_

"Nada… no tengo porque disculparme" dijo tranquilamente, sin darle importancia. Después de todo, él no le había hecho nada a ella. Y se fue caminando con lentitud hacia el cuarto del club, dejando una Tomoka contrariada.

-

Sakuno salió del instituto con un caminado lento, cruzó el portón principal del campus y suspiró cansada. Había comenzado con un buen humor y excelente día, pero lo de Ryoma-kun la destrozó. La chica comenzó a caminar en dirección que buscaba a su casa. Tenía que preparar la cena para su abuela y sus padres que llegaban hoy. Prosiguió con su tarea, pero una voz la detuvo.

"Ryuzaki, hoy vas lento" se volteó y vio a Ryoma tras ella, mirándola con despreocupación. Ella le miró con ojos dolidos, y como no pudo sostenerle la mirada felina y ambarina. Ryoma le miró arqueando una ceja. "En serio y eres rara. En fin, lo que sea que te haya hecho… lo la-…yo lo…eh…lo tomaste a mal. No era contigo" dijo al final ocultando su rostro con la gorra.

Ella le miró sorprendida. "Bueno…Ja ne, Ryuzaki" dijo recuperando su voz y siguió de largo por su camino a casa. Casualmente el mismo que ella. Saliendo su trance, y con una pequeña sonrisa siguió tras, aunque suene imposible, el tímido Echizen.

**FIN.**

**-**

**OK! es todo por hoy! Verdad que estuvo lindo. Fue acerca de la relación que hay entre Ryoma y Sakuno alejando un poquito de las pasiones y el amorsh… XD**

**Jejejej! Espero y lo hayan disfrutado…nos veremos luego!**

**A VER SI ME DEJAN REVIEWS EN LOS OTROS DRABS Ò.Ó, PARA LOS QUE NO HAYAN LEIDO LOS DEMÁS**

**ESPERO MÍNIMO 10 REVIEWS!**


	15. I've missed you

**Nuevamente regreso!**

**He vuelto para dejar más con mis drabs! n.n **

**Muchos habrán leído ya mi primer lemon en serio xD! A los que no, les invito a leer y a disfrutar! Jejejeje fue bastante bueno…porque…y sí, me atrevo a presumir… hasta yo no he podido parar de leerlo n//.//n) **

**Ahora si los dejo con el drabb nuevo. RyoSaku**

**POR FAVOR SE LES AGRADECE LEER LAS NOTAS AL FINAL. TENGO UNA NOTICIA**

**-**

_**Dedicado a Yunemi Hiraky**_

_**-**_

**15: I missed you**

Desde el mediodía de ese día de primavera, se cumplía exactamente un año de su aniversario. El primero durante la corta vida de casados. Y ella estaba muy feliz. Como toda pareja reciente, habían tenido sus problemas y diferencias… algo muy fácil de solucionar.

Lamentablemente, por la profesión de Ryoma (jugador pro), se la mantenía en constantes partidos, lo que le obligaba a salir de viaje. Pero justo en ese día él regresaba con ella. Sakuno lo recibiría con su platillo favorito, **Chyamenmushi**.

A veces creía que solo se había casado con ella porque ella cocinaría su comida japonesa… pero Ryoma se encargaba de desmentirlo, con sus palabras y acciones para con su esposa.

Sakuno no era muy ostentosa, y sabía que Ryoma no era de los que hallaban una cena toda romántica algo muy cómodo… por eso no lo hacía… Por algo le pidió matrimonio en un parque… muy distinto a lo que cualquier hombre enamorado haría. Ella solo intentaba hacerle sentir cómodo. Inmediatamente que se casaron, se fueron a vivir a los Estados Unidos por razones de comodidad. Ella no se quejó. Estaba muy emocionada con ello. De hecho planeaban volver a Japón… en un futuro… Según él, aun faltaba mucho para que sucediera…pero lo harían.

Se escuchó abrir la puerta. Ella sonrió feliz mientras colocaba el platillo en la mesa junto con otros aperitivos. "Tadaima…" dijo Ryoma asomándose por la puerta de la cocina, en su cara estaba grabada una expresión calmada…como si no hubiera estado de viaje. Él la veía atento y veía a la comida…_Que rico, mi favorito._

Ella sonrió con encanto. "Okaeri nasai, Ryoma-kun". Él frunció el ceño, todavía lo llamaba así. "Ven a comer, es lo que te gusta…japonés hasta las tazas". Sakuno sabía que la gastronomía era su favorita… y menos mal, ya que ese era el fuerte de la joven mujer. Ryoma sonrió satisfecho ante el comentario, (se había quitado los zapatos deportivos en la entrada. Se le quedó esa costumbre… y ella estaba en pantuflas) y se sentó en el comedor junto con ella.

Comenzaron a comer, hacía un tiempo que no comía algo tan delicioso y japonés. Le hacía falta a ambos. Entre bocados no pudo evitar fijar la mirada en su esposa; como comía con calma y tranquilidad, suavidad en cada bocado, y la salsa que manchaba ligeramente la comisura de sus labios que limpiaba con su lengua. Sacudió su cabeza ante el pensamiento (todavía no se acostumbraba a tales pensamientos, por mas esposa suya que fuese) y continuó comiendo. Ya habiendo terminado, le hizo un cumplido el cual ella agradeció con un sonrojo.

Retiró los platos con la ayuda de él. Lavados secados y todo los demás. Echizen entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla, para comenzar y ella también accedió ante la caricia y al juego. Lo que fueron besitos rápidos comenzaron a tornarse en más profundos y largos y apasionados. Hacía a la mujer temblar en sus brazos. Buscó un apoyo para ella. La mesa. La sentó, ligeramente mientras se libraba de su camisa deportiva. Ella acarició el pecho trabajado con ansias. Él siguió besándola con locura sin darle oportunidad a liberarse. Chocando alientos y jadeos.

"Ryoma-k…hmm!" la silenció con un beso y ya las manos expertas de Ryoma se encargaban de tratar de retirar algunas prendas de ella, o se colaban traviesas y deseosas bajo la falda de Sakuno. "No…Ryoma, en la cocina…no!" Exclamó al sentir una mano en su seno. Con firmeza la levantó de la mesa, ella enroscando las piernas en su cintura. Se dirigieron torpemente hacia el lugar más cercano. La sala. La tumbó en el sofá junto con él. Sakuno trataba de recobrar un poco el control de la situación, pero Ryoma era imparable en ese instante. Y seguían con sus besos. Se deshizo de su blusa, su falda, su ropa íntima… sin descaro; la observó, su cuerpo en su desnudez que tanto extrañó.

Se dedicó completamente a hacerle sentir placer. A escucharla gemir en delirio. A escuchar sus súplicas, que en pensamiento eran ruegos para que continuase. Ryoma estaba listo, solo una prenda menos para quitarse de si mismo y comenzarían a actuar…

"Ryoma, los-" pero fue detenida por la mirada ambarina del muchacho, firme y deseosa.

"no" fue lo que él pronunció. No podía pensar. Ni razonar, solo estaba ella y él. Sin importar lo que pasara después…lo que sea que fuese, iba ser bienvenido.

Ella se sorprendió, y estuvo algo insegura…pero el deseo de su esposo y ella era mayor. Ya no había vuelta atrás… No ahora.

Se inclinó sobre ella, la besó en sus labios con dulzura. Y con un rápido movimiento se encontró dentro de ella. Sintiendo su abrazo en todo su cuerpo, su cálida bienvenida para él. Jadeos se liberaban de sus bocas, mientras iniciaba un suave ritmo. Los gemidos de ambos se hacían más orales y las manos que acariciaban sus cuerpos con deseo y desespero. Se aferraban con uñas y dientes a sí mismos. Sakuno estaba apunto de perder la cordura, y ya Ryoma la había perdido cuando su propio cuerpo le pidió ir a más velocidad.

Pronto llegarían. Sakuno se abrazaba a su esposo y pronunciaba su nombre con urgencia. Sus uñas lastimaban la espalda del prodigio… pero él solo seguía en su labor de satisfacer. Con un último grito, ambos se liberaron, cayendo rendidos en el sofá. Ella de algún modo sintió la calidez de Ryoma liberarse dentro de ella, y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos rojizos. Feliz.

La pareja se acomodó, quedando ella descansando en el pecho del hombre que respiraba algo más calmado. Ella se alzó un poco y lo miró. "Te extrañé mucho" Y besó su mejilla suavemente.

Él rió ligeramente. "Se notó, amor". Le besó la sudada frente. Y ambos se rindieron, por unos momentos al sueño. Abrazados.

**Fin.**

**-**

**HMMM! Un lemoncillo jejeje! estem no se mucho de gastronomía japonesa, así que...disculpen u.u  
**

**Pero este no se compara nada con el otro que hice…que por cierto tiene el título en español XD!**

**Ok la noticia es que…ya casi se terminan los drabs…puede que llegemos como a 30 o 27 XD por ahí! Voy a pubicar todos lo ryosaku que me han pedido!**

**DESPUÉS HARÉ OTRA VERSIÓN PERO CON OTRAS PAREJAS HETE VARIADAS!**

**NO ME MANDEN TODAVÍA LOS PEDIDOS PUESTO QUE AÚN ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO.**

**Eso era todo, las veré en otra ocasión!**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS….NO SABEN LO IMPORTANTE QUE SON PARA MI!**


	16. Entérate Kintarou

**Ok! he regresado con otro capi! Otro drabb**

**Esta vez es un Ryoma x Sakuno x Kintarou (RyoSaku) y (KinSaku)**

**Shiiii! Òuó jajajajjaamuhahahahaha…… o///o**

**Ahora, este Drabb fue hecho mucho antes de que aparecieran los caps nuevos del manga ok? osea…. Apartir del 328 o algo así… así que no me culpen….**

**Además de que me da flojera cambiarlo u.u……….sip! su servidora es una perezosa.**

**Sigan con el drabb! **

**-**

_**Dedicado a Yunemi Hiraki**_

**- **

**16: Entérate Kintarou…**

Bostezó. Abrió su boca tan grande que Shiraishi-buchoú le dijo "¡Cuidado, Kin-chan¿Nos quieres comer a nosotros y al estadio?". Lo que hizo que sus senpais bromistas rieran por lo bajo. Ellos ya habían terminado su partido… echó sus brazos tras su cabeza aburrido. ¿Cuándo sería su partido con Koshimae? Ya comenzaba a aburrirse. El partido de Kenya y Zaizen de dobles contra Tezuka e Inui, se estaba tornando… tedioso. Al principio fue emocionante, pero ya después de un rato… SEAMOS HONESTOS, TENÍA QUE ESTAR ABURRIDO. Especialmente Tooyama Kintarou, que siempre estaba activo y saltando por doquier. Lo que pasa es que él era uno de esos chicos índigo.

Pidió permiso y se alejo con algo de flojera del lugar y del partido. Esperaba que después de haber dado una caminata, y quizás después de hacer algunos tiros de práctica en alguna cancha, son suerte, el partido actual ya hubiese terminado. Cuando salió del podio, el sol dio en sus ojos marrones. Su cuerpo entero recibió de la energía solar… sintiéndose completamente lleno. Suspiró feliz y satisfecho; y comenzó a bajar hacia las áreas verdes del complejo.

Mucha gente iba y venía, todos felices, algunos apurados, otros corrían emocionados para ver el partido. Rió entre dientes. Seguro y el estadio se iba a llenar más cuando él fuese a jugar contra Koshimae… pues él estaba seguro que iba a ser un gran partido, único en todo Japón.

Con sus brazos aún cruzados tras su cabeza pelirroja, comenzó a silbar despreocupadamente mientras miraba hacia otros lados… buscando algo que hacer. In embargo algo frente a él (pero algo lejos) encontró algo (alguien) que le llamó la atención. No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, como solía hacer, todos sus dientes al descubierto. Corrió un poco hacia la persona, hasta estar frente a ella. Si, a una chica. Una chica de trenzas largas y cuerpo muy delgado, que se inclinaba a recoger alguna bebida de la máquina dispensadora. Al ver que alguien se colocó frente a ella, miró algo desconfiada al chico… pero de algún lugar ella le conocía.

"¡Hola¿Te acuerdas de mí?" preguntó Kintarou ansioso. Ella ladeó un poco su cabeza mirándole confundida. Y Tooyama no pudo evitar pensar que se veía extremadamente bonita y tierna . "¿El que te calló encima?"

Sakuno abrió más los ojos y sonriendo al recordar quien era. Ella asintió. "Hola…¿eh?"

"¡Tooyama Kintarou desu!" respondió él, alegre. "¡Tu puedes llamarme Kin-chan!" era la primera vez que pedía que lo llamaran así… especialmente a una chica. "Oye, lamento en serio lo de caerte encima. ¡Gomen-nasai . !" Se disculpó profundamente. Ella rió ligeramente y sonrojándose un poco. Él la miró sorprendido, pero la chica dijo que no se preocupara, después de todo no había sido problema. "Oh, y lamento también lo de los Onigiris…"

Ella rió con soltura y sinceridad. "No fue nada…De todos modos te gustaron¿ne?-" él asintió y rió con ella. "Me llamo Sakuno, Ryuzaki Sakuno. Creo que puedes llamarme Sakuno-chan" dijo ella sonriendo y nada alegró más a Kintarou. Comenzaron a hablar de cosas y cosas. Tenis. Animales. Hablaron de la cuidad natal de Kintarou. De muchas cosas. De lo mala que era ella en tenis. De cómo Kintarou estaba a dispuesto a enseñarle. Una conversación muy bonita. Muy amena. Ella no había tenido una conversación así con un chico, y menos un prodigio de tenis.

"Ryuzaki" llamó una voz monótona y petulante. Era Ryoma. Kintarou y Sakuno se voltearon para ver quien era. Kintarou no hizo nada, ni sonrió, solo se levantó del banco donde estaba sentado con la chica. Ella se levantó e inmediatamente se puso a tartamudear y a sonrojarse. Ryoma solo la veía impasible, aunque su mirada se había ablandado con ella. "¿Qué haces aquí¿Tu abuela te estaba buscando?"

"Es que…etto…yo…estaba hablando con Kin-chan…y…" Ryoma se sorprendió ante el nombre y el diminutivo y miró de reojo al pelirrojo. Él solo seguía observando la escena.

"Vámonos" Dijo Echizen dando la espalda y caminando un poco. Ella asintió y se volteó hacia Kintarou.

"Hasta otra oportunidad, Kin-chan…" y antes que se pudiera voltear y seguir a Koshimae; él atrapó la mano de ella suavemente.

"¡Sakuno-chan, matte!…" Ella se volteó y Ryoma también, cuando Tooyama la llamó de esa manera, su mirada ambarina estaba más fría que nunca. "Muchas gracias por los onigiris" Dijo con una sonrisa agradecida. Y se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla aterciopelada de la chica.

_¡SUFICIENTE!_

Fue lo que retumbó en la mente de Echizen. "¡Ryuzaki!" llamó con más imperativo, y con eso bastó para que Sakuno acudiera fielmente al lado de Ryoma y marcharse juntos.

En el rostro de Kintarou brillaba una mirada ganadora y traviesa, acompañada por una sonrisa satisfecha.

-

Ya había finalizado el partido de sus superiores. Ya comenzaría el partido decisivo. Tal vez no para el triunfo, sino para comprobar quien era más fuerte. Y algo más. Las barras de ambos equipos estaban emocionadas, y de hecho el estadio se había llenado más. Como Kintarou lo había predicho. Ambos jugadores estaban frente a frente separados por la malla. Se miraban decididos. Kintarou con su sonrisa y Ryoma con su mirada matadora, intensificada.

"Jugadores, dense la mano". Dijo el árbitro. Ambos hicieron lo pedido y al retirarlas, Kintarou intervino.

"Ne, Koshimae… espero que tengamos un buen partido. Pero yo voy a ganar… aunque ya te haya ganado en algo más" Ryoma sabía a lo que el chico se refería. Ryoma afiló su mirada.

"¡Je! Pues apurémoslo…Aunque mi victoria será la que se ponga de pie. Además el partido está más que ganado por mi… pero la chica de trenzas… hace rato que me la gané. Así que no te metas donde no te llaman" Ryoma rió satisfecho y presumido. Kintarou frunció su boca. Y ambos se dirigieron a los extremos de la canchas. Listos para lo que fuese.

Pero claramente ambos pudieron oír "¡¡¡Ganbatte, Ryoma-kun…Kintarou-chan!!!"

_¡Je! Al menos me animó primero…_Una sonrisa surcó los labios de Ryoma.

**Fin.**

**-**

**Muaaaaaaaack! Es que simplemente hay que amar a estos dos príncipes!!! Jajajaj! Si yo fuera Sakuno me quedaría con Ryoma-san n.n!  
**

**Ñakañaka:D**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado….quedan pocos drabbs XD mentira aun faltan!**

**Se despide Arihdni para ustedes!**


	17. El sol, la playa y RyoSaku

**Hooola! Hace tiempo que no actualizaba es que esperaba mas reviews, pero no llegaban u.u**

**Asi que he decidido actualizar para los que leyeron y me siguen la pista!! XD**

**Otro RyoSaku mas!!!!! Solo para ustedes y claro para quien se lo dediqué.**

**-**

_**Dedicado a marip**_

_**-**_

**17: el sol, la playa y RyoSaku**

Las chicas se retiraron las ropas que cubrían los lindos bañadores. Ok… solo unas cuantas. Enteros, de dos piezas, extraños, únicos, repetidos y un sin fin de modelos y diseños para todas. Y los chicos pues, todos con distintos estilos de shorts playeros; cortos, a medio muslo, diferente colores, estampados. La mayoría eran negros.

Todos los salones del primer año de bachillerato, habían sido enviados a un viaje de convivencia entre los estudiantes, organizados por los profesores al ver la hostilidad entre las secciones. Rivalidad a muerte, envidias a muerte de parte de las femeninas. Como perros y gatos. Pero como dije en el primer párrafo… hay rivalidad hasta en los bañadores.

Ryoma bostezó. Sonoramente. Él prefería aprovechar ese viernes para quedarse en casa durmiendo hasta las doce, jugando tenis, jugando con Karupin y adelantar un poco sus deberes. No le interesaba en absoluto socializar con nadie en especial. Tomó asiento en una toalla que extendió en la arena. Como eran cinco secciones de primer año superior, a lo largo de la playa había 5 tiendas muy amplias donde residían los respectivos alumnos y todos se dirigían una que otra mirada asesina. Ryoma bostezó de nuevo.

Su tienda estaba en el medio, era la sección 1-C. tenía una vista amplia y neutra; podía apreciar el mar… alguna que otra chica babosa de su propia o diferente sección que pasaban frente a él que le sonreían, coqueteaban con descaro. Se pavoneaban y contoneaban una y otra vez.

Podría jurar que la del mini bikini amarillo había pasado como 10 veces. Todos jugaban volley, se bañaban, caminaban o simplemente estaban echados tomando sol.

"Oi! Sakuno-chan!" llamó una chica de la tienda 1-B con un traje de baño blanco de dos piezas, consistía en un top blanco (apretado) dejando libe los hombros y parte de la espalda. "Me podrías untar protector? es que mi piel es muy sensible" dijo con un dejo de disculpa.

Sakuno, que llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño casual y algo desordenado, dejando sueltos algunos mechones castaños; llevaba un bañador de dos piezas rosado suave, la parte de arriba consistía en varios volantes lindos que dejaban mucho que desear ver bajo esa parte superior. El bañador le favorecía mucho; y sin querer le hacía ver de "chica copa A" a "chica copa A y media". Se volteó hacia la otra chica que la llamaba y sonrió "Hai! Ayano-chan!" se acercó a ella con gracia genuina y se sentó tras la chica. Sacó un poco de la crema y comenzó a untarla con suavidad.

"AH! Sakuno-chan tiene las manos muy suaves!" dijo la chica relajada. Sakuno sonrió halagada y continuó con su tarea. Sin querer uno de los tirantes en el hombro de Sakuno se deslizó sin querer de su lugar.

Y con eso, la cabeza de Ryoma se ladeó un poquito al compás del tirante deslizándose.

Hipnotizado.

Cuando su conciencia no pervertida le llamó a la realidad, Ryoma parpadeó un par de veces y se enderezó, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y miró hacia otro lado.

Resopló contrariado. Más su corazón latía con fuerza y extraña rapidez. Sintió su cuerpo tensarse y un pequeño sudor aparecer en su frente, no gracias al sol.

_¿En qué demonios estás pensando, Ryoma? _Fue el regaño de su conciencia.

**No pude evitarlo, además estaban hablando en voz alta ¬.¬ . **

_Pues no es excusa, ¿a ti que te interesa, de todos modos? ¬.¬ . _

**Olvídalo.**

Y ese fue el debate con su conciencia.

Y otra vez volvió a pasar la chica del mini bikini.

Volvió a girar su cabeza hacia Sakuno. Y se sorprendió al verla ayudando a untarse protector a un chico de la misma tienda. Ryoma había arqueado una ceja, la cual ahora tenía un tick peligroso, su mirada era fría y corrosiva. El oportunista tenía una cara de estarlo disfrutando a montón. Sonreía satisfecho, mientras la inocente Sakuno untaba suavemente el ungüento. El chico como que detectó cuando la mirada de Echizen se posaba en él, y el muchacho le soltó una sonrisa presumida que claramente decía: _"Qué onda, perdedor?"_

Ryoma profundizó su mirada, pero se dio cuenta que ese mediocre ni merecía el favor de sus hermosos ojos… ni de las suavecitas manos de Sakuno. Así que suspiró y rió ligeramente. "Mada mada dane" dijo en voz audible. Bajó la vicera de la gorra un poco para que el sol no llegase a sus ojos.

"Sakuno-chan, quieres que te unte protector?" preguntó esta vez su amiga Osakada. Ella asintió sin problemas. Y los ojos de Ryoma se volvieron a deslizar hacia las chicas… sin problemas. Sakuno estaba de espaldas hacia su amiga; Tomoka comenzó a untar lentamente en la espalda de la chica. Eran movimientos suaves, lentos y circulares; Osakada parecía estar disfrutando de la piel de Sakuno, pues con lentitud retiró los tirantes del bañador de Sakuno deslizándolos por los finos hombros y el brazo. Las manos de Tomoka ya no solo se concentraban en la espalda de Sakuno, más ahora se colaban por la parte descubierta del pecho de Ryuzaki, luego su cuello… parecían un par de chicas dándose un tratamiento de LOVE LOVE LESBICO.

Ryoma miró muy asombrado la actitud de las chicas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal despliegue de …afecto.

Quien diría que Ryoma iba a terminar siendo fan del Yuri!?

Ryoma sacudió su cabeza y se quitó esos asquerosos pensamientos. "Anou…Ryoma-kun? Estas todo rojo… ven deja que te unte protector…" Dijo Ryuzaki Sakuno cuando terminó de enderezarse los tirantes de su traje de baño.

-

Habían pasado dos horas. Y Ryoma estaba en un pequeño itsmo de rocas que había en la playa. Estaba sentado en una de las piedras viendo fijamente hacia el horizonte. Había sido humillado del modo más inocente y delicioso. Aún podía recordar las, efectivamente, suaves manos de Sakuno sobre su espalda; moviéndose circularmente en sus hombros, luego en su pecho subiendo a su cuello; y para rematar: acarició sus mejillas para untar protector en la cara. Si ustedes supieran la situación de Ryoma en ese momento. Se congeló por completo, dejó que ella hiciera lo suyo y él se quedó quieto… solo murmuró un gracias cuando ella terminó. Y su sonrojo aumentó… y el sol no tenía la culpa…

Suspiró avergonzado y molesto de si mismo. En ese momento el no pudo evitar fijarse en el pecho de ella. No intentaba ser mirón, es solo que estaba muy de frente y no pudo evitarlo. Escuchó una suave voz que le llamaba.

"Ah! Ryoma-kun, aquí estás! Esto… el efecto del protector ya hizo su efecto hace tres horas… debo untarte de nuevo para que no te sigas quemando" él no se había volteado, solo hizo un sonido con la boca afirmando. Estaba tan distraído que dio un leve respingo al sentir de nuevo las manos de Sakuno sobre su espalda. Honestamente, ella no tenía idea de lo estaba haciendo esa niña en su cuerpo. Respiración acelerada, su estómago moviéndose de manera poco común y un calor intenso en su rostro y de la cintura para abajo… ahora ella se colocó delante.

Y un maldito tirante se había deslizado, de nuevo! Ryoma tragó saliva y detuvo su respiración. Ella ahora untaba el protector en su cara, suavemente usando sus pulgares para llegar a sitios muy pequeños en el rostro de Echizen. Cansado ya de eso, detuvo las manos de ella, sorprendiéndola.

"Ryoma-kun…"

"Ryuzaki…" y sin más le dio un beso en la boca; solo un toque de labios, de primera vez, nada más. Cero beso francés. Tan suaves y llenos.

Mordisqueó un poco el labio. Ninguno se retiró, siguieron ahí con sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de un torpe y primer beso. Se separaron cuando oyeron que personas los llamaban. Ryoma se levantó de la roca, y mirando a Sakuno, que llevó sus manos a sus labios…y aún con el maldito tirante hacia abajo… con soltura… Ryoma volvió a subirlo a su hombro donde debía ir, y se retiró.

Esperando que el maldito tirante se quedara ahí de una buena vez…

**Fin.**

**-**

**Y como siempre…espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Ñakañaka jajajaj XD! Oh Ryoma como me encanta hacerte sufrir… los tirantes son peligrosísimos o.o XD! Especialmente si vienen del traje de baño de Sakuno!**

**Jiji!**

**Volveré a actualizar!**

**Si me dejan reviews, habrá más RyoSaku! únete a nuestro movimiento de amor hacia esta pareja!**

**Chau!**


	18. Trenzas RyoSaku

**HOOOOLA! JEJEJEJEJE! BUENOBUENO!**

**Al parecer el último gustó muuucho! Eh? Que feliz me hacen mis pequeñas lectoras/lectores! son tan lindos conmigo, y a medida que ustedes sigan así de lindos conmigo yo seré linda con ustedes ;3!**

**Ah por cierto:**

**Sigan las reglas de la página, y pórtense bien.**

**Seamos originales y no dejemos que NET pierda su magnífica esencia**

**Porque si no hacemos esas dos cositas:**

**NOS QUITAN FANFICTION**

_**-**_

_**Dedicado a Marip**_

_**-**_

**18: Trenzas**

Cubrió con su chaqueta las rodillas de la chica. Él se aseguraría que ningún otro viese un rastro de su piel… especialmente las piernas; sobre todo si las lindas piernas llevaban una falda. Ya varias veces le había dicho que no saliera con esa falda a la calle.

_Especialmente ESA _faldita.

Miró hacia los lados, vigilando por la presencia no deseada de alguna otra persona. Posó sus ojos en la figura de abajo. Sakuno se echaba una siestecita bajo un árbol; con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro y los labios ligeramente abiertos. Se movió despacio acomodándose sin despertarse.

Inconcebible. Se alejaba un momento a buscar su Ponta diaria, y se encontraba con su cita yaciendo dormida bajo un árbol. Pero se le olvidaba resaltar, que había un estúpida gran fila para tomar una bebida de la máquina dispensadora. La gente no podía ir a otro lugar pero al mismo que iba él no? un total fastidio, debía decir.

Se sentó a observarla reposar, dejando al lado de la chica la Ponta que había comprado para ella y abriendo la lata de Ponta de uva. La llevó a sus labios dando un primer trago del néctar divino (según él). Suspiró aliviado al sentir el frío líquido deslizarse por su esófago hasta su estómago, relamiendo sus labios para no desperdiciar ni una gota. Dirigió sus ojos atentos a Sakuno. Esto de observarla durmiendo era bastante agradable, debía decir. Como un pequeño bebé, ajeno al mundo a su alrededor. Su mirada pasó de sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas… sus labios abiertos perfectamente para un beso. Volvió a beber de la lata.

De sus labios al tórax que se expandía con cada inhalación. Y a la trenza que iba acompañando a cada inhalación y exhalación. Arriba y abajo. Una nueva chispa de curiosidad le dio a Ryoma. Despacio se acercó al cuerpo durmiente. Extendió el brazo libre y tomó el largo mechón de cabello meticulosamente enlazado.

El pulgar rozó la trenza en la superficie. El cabello terracota era liso y brillante. Era deliciosa la textura, sobre todo cuando el deslizaba sus dedos a lo largo de la trenza; arriba y abajo, abajo y arriba. La miró con detenimiento (la trenza), inspeccionándola y detallándola. De vez en cuando, sin que ella le pillara, tomaba una de las trenzas y se quedaba contemplándola; estudiando el objeto que adornaba la cabeza de Sakuno, que tanto la identificaban. Más de una vez se preguntaba como le hacía para hacer esa manualidad en sus hebras. Y de solo verla, Ryoma había sacado una conclusión segura: Ryuzaki Sakuno tenía que tener una gran paciencia para enlazar su cabello tan largo de esa manera tan precisa.

Dejó la Ponta a un lado en el césped, y con la mano que sujetó la lata, comenzó a juguetear lenta y suavemente con el extremo sin trenzar.

Viéndolo bien… ese pequeño mechoncito se parecía mucho a la cola de su amado gato himalayo. Lo colocó entre los dedos índice y pulgar y comenzó a hacerlo girar… realmente era divertido. Volvió a acariciar el mechón suave. La mano se desplazó a acariciar nuevamente la parte trenzada, la alzó y él se acercó, depositando un suave beso en ella. Después de todo, besar la trenza, era besar a la propia Sakuno.

Volvió a subir la mirada. Todavía seguía dormida. Menos mal…

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en las esquinas de sus labios. Verla dormir era bastante relajante… a él también le daba por dormir. Mientras la observaba su mano se dirigió a la apretada banda elástica que amarraba la trenza.

_Cómo lo hace? Como hace para hacer esas enlazadas?_ Fue la nueva pregunta que asomó la cabecita de Ryoma. Y con nueva resolución en mente, comenzó a desamarrar la liga. El punto era que estaban tan apretadas, que cuando apenas Ryoma comenzó a levantar la liga, esta se reventó…dándole un golpecito en el dedo.

"Ouch!" siseó Ryoma ante el brusco contacto. Dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro durmiente…pero ella estaba muerta para el mundo. Continuó retirando el resto de la liga rota. Atentamente comenzó a desenlazar los mechones, fijándose en como estaban distribuidos y los patrones que seguían. Mechón 1 va debajo del mechón 2…no no…mechón 2 va sobre… no, tampoco…pero el mechón 1 va sobre el mechón 3…no! argggg!!!! Que desesperante.

Y a medida que quería saber más del patrón a seguir, iba desatando más la trenza… obligándolo a acercarse progresivamente hacia ella, y así continuaba hasta que la desató llegando casi al inicio del ornamento. Sakuno se movió incómoda, lo que hizo caer en cuenta a Ryoma de lo cerca que estaban. A pesar del movimiento de ella siguió dormida. _Esta chica tiene un sueño pesado…_pensó con sarcasmo el peliverde. Dirigió su mirada a lo que había desatado; un largo mechó de su cabello dividido en otros tres. Estaban ondulados; ondas bien marcas. Tanto, que casi parecía rizado…pero era liso. O era liso, o un ondulado muy bonito.

Más de una vez oía a su prima y a su madre hablar de cosas del cabello. Que si este tinte hacía esto, cual era la mejor crema para no se que…pero una vez su madre se había hecho una trenza; claro, no tan larga como la de Sakuno, pero trenza al fin. Hacía tiempo que no la veía con una trenza, no desde que su papá se había retirado del mundo del tenis…Quizás por eso miraba mucho las trenzas de la muchacha.

Porque le recordaba los días tranquilos que pasaba con su madre desde que tenía 3 años.

Acarició el cabello ondulado, desprendía un aroma floral y delicado. Suave y suelto. Terminó de desatar la trenza por completo. Ryuzaki en serio y tenía un cabello muy largo. Pero él sabía que eso no era impedimento para que ella jugara tenis. Eso era otro asunto muy distinto.

Peinó el cabello con sus dedos, sintiendo el sedoso toque. Apoyó la espalda en el tronco del árbol igual que ella y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la acercó hacía él. Se inclinó y depositó un beso en los labios entreabiertos de Sakuno.

Lo cual hizo que despertara. Algo desubicada. Suprimió un bostezo con el revés de su mano, pestañeó un par de veces, ajustando su ver. "Hmm…que pasó?" dijo con voz somnolienta. Él sonrió.

"Mada mada dane". A esto ella soltó un quejido en forma de reproche.

Besó su frente. "Sigue. Duérmete". Fue lo que dijo, y a ella no le costó cumplir, cayó dormida, ahora apoyada en el hombro de él.

Su próxima meta sería verla con todo su cabello suelto.

Después de todo… Ryuzaki ya estaba demasiado grandota para seguir usando trenzas.

**Fin.**

**-**

**Jejejeje! Que bueno! Ya casi terminamos, faltan unos cuantos y llegamos al COMPLETE de este proyecto!**

**AUN NO TOMO PEDIDOS.**

**TENGO PROYECTOS EN MENTE, PUEDE QUE NO ACEPTE MÁS.**

**Entonces si les gustó me avisan! Miren que me esmeré burda en este! Ò.ó**

**n.n**

**bueno! Ahí tienen drabb para el fin de semana! Regocíjense en él! aménlo, viólenlo, hagan lo que quieran con él….PERO SIEMPRE DENME EL CRÉDITO!**

**AVISOOOOO!**

**EL PRÓXIMO DRABB VA A SER UN MOMO X ANN**

**ESTÁN AVISADOS!**

**Ahora si me despido! Y les dejo dicho algo:**

**NO INCITEN A LAS ADAPTACIONES.**

**POR MÁS DISCLAIMER QUE TENGAN…ES UNA COPIA.**

**SEAMOS ORIGINALES Y LIBEREMOS NUESRA ALMA**

**PIÉNSENLO Y RAZÓNENLO, ES UNA INJUSTICIA HACIA LA PÁGINA Y FALTA DE RESPETO A NOSOTROS LOS AUTORES Y LOS AUTORES DE NOVELAS OFICIALES.**

**NO COMETAN EL MISMO ERROR QUE YO. AHORA ME ARREPIENTO**

**Eso es todo bye!**


	19. True Date MomoAnn

**Hola! Nuevamente!**

**Aquí estoy pasandola bien triste porque me han dejado abandonada u.u**

**T.T bien supongo que me lo merezco**

**En fin, para los que lo esperaban aquí está el drabb que prometí**

**Esta vez es un MomoxAnn, vamos a darle un lugarcito a mi tercera pareja favorita no-crack.**

**Los dejo/ las dejo….hasta otra oportunidad**

**-**

_**Dedicado a Marip**_

_**-**_

**19: True Date**

Momoshiro vaciló un poco. Su boca se fruncía en un puchero inquieto con un semblante reflexivo y arrugado. Estaba caminando junto con la hermanita menor de Tachibana, había decidido acompañarla hasta su casa después del encuentro en el restaurante de Taka-san… después de todo, un caballero él era y la había invitado, y lo correcto era que la llevara sana y salva a su casa. El moreno de ojos púrpura llevaba su bicicleta caminando, moviendo a veces con incomodidad el manubrio.

"Algún problema, Momoshiro-kun?" preguntó Ann con alegre tono curioso. Él enseguida le miró a los ojos sonriendo ampliamente.

"Ne, Tachibana no imouto…" Comenzó a decir.

"Tengo un nombre muy bonito" ella le miró con falso enojo y haciendo un puchero. "Es Ann. Te doy permiso a que me llames así" agregó sonriendo.

Rió por lo bajo. "Claro… Ann, yo quería saber si tu…si tu…querrías tener una cita conmigo". Ella se detuvo ante la petición igual él quedando unos pasos más delante de ella. El rostro de Ann estaba despejado, pero pestañeó unas cuantas veces mirándole solo a Momoshiro. Él también le miraba, aunque algo inseguro, apretando el manubrio de su bicicleta, colocándose en una posición lista para dar a la carrera en cualquier momento…

Por miedo… Y el rechazo también sería una buena excusa…

De pronto, la chica Tachibana burbujeó una risa grácil. "Una cita?" preguntó con el escurridillo sonido de su sonrisa.

Momoshiro apretó el manubrio. Pero tomó valor. "Si! Una cita" Ann sonrió expectante. "Pero una de a de veritas" Agregó Takeshi. Ann volvió a reír, se llevó una mano a su boca, un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas. Sin embargo, Momoshiro solo esperaba una respuesta. Una respuesta definitiva y concreta.

La chica Tachibana suspiró cerrando sus ojos, con una sonrisa. "Momoshiro-kun. Debo ir a visitar a oniichan al hospital, luego hablamos…" y ella reanudó el paso con un Momo algo decepcionado.

"Oh… claro" aceptó el muchacho.

-

"Momoshiro-kun!" saludó una chica de cabello rubio rojizo. "Oniichan ya está mejor".

Momoshiro pestañeó. "Oh!…Bueno, Tachibana-san siempre ha sido fuerte. El hecho de ir a las nacionales hace que las ganas de recuperarse de su tobillo sean mayores" decía Momoshiro con tono casual, pero en lo profundo sintiendo una gran admiración por el Tachibana mayor. A veces sentía que su propia voluntad de ir al torneo nacional era nada en comparación con la de Tachibana Kippei, que se ganó acusaciones y pleitos con su propio equipo…pero logró hacer uno nuevo, y uno mucho mejor. "De verdad me alegro que esté mejor, Tachibana no imouto" Añadió sonriendo.

"Es ANN. Es un lindo nombre, Momoshiro-kun. No te haría mal usarlo conmigo" Regañó con una sonrisa. "Supongo que no habrás olvidado lo de la cita?".

"Eh..eh…no… pero tu dijiste que-" comenzó diciendo.

"Yo ni acepté, ni me negué" llevó sus manos tras su espalda cruzándolas haciendo una monería infantil y femenina. "Dije que luego hablaríamos…Tenía que pensarlo" Momoshiro la escuchaba atentamente. Después de un rato de silencio y miradas furtivas hacia el cielo. "Entonces sigue la propuesta en pie?" Preguntó ella colocándose frente a él. Momoshiro la miró sorprendido, pero ella era así. Espontánea. No TAN espontánea como la chica de las coletas que gritaba 'Ryoma-sama' en cada partido habido Y por haber; pero si bastante abierta y llena de confianza y espíritu. Por eso quería tener una cita con ella.

Momo suspiró y sonrió a ella con sombritas rosadas en sus pómulos. "Quieres ir a una cita conmigo?" Volvió a hacer la pregunta. Dios! Ni que fueran a casarse! XD!

Nuevamente ella sonrió y asintió. "Muy bien, es una cita. Lleva tu raqueta, Momoshiro-kun!"

…_eh?!…_

-

Ya. Eso si que era fuera de lo común. Quería tener una cita normal con la hermana menor de Tachibana. Llevarla al cine, a una feria cercana, a tomar helados, luego a la hamburguesería, a caminar por el parque…y luego llevarla a su casa. Pero en lugar de hacer TODO eso, ella dijo que llevara la raqueta… para jugar tenis (eso era obvio y seguro, que más se puede hacer con una raqueta de TENIS).

Se pusieron de acuerdo quedando en el lugar de encuentro para partir a unas canchas de tenis…poco visitadas (el ojo humano ni las conocía, si se puede decir) ya que estaban situadas colina abajo en el distrito. Con paso apurado para no perder toda la tarde, se dirigieron a dichas canchas. Tal vez no era lo que Momoshiro definiría como una cita entre un chico y una chica… pero cuando se juega y se pasa el tiempo haciendo algo que ambos aman y los divierte el tiempo pasa volando.

Momo deseaba que nunca terminara ese día. Que siguieran así, jugando, riendo y charlando. Él amaba este deporte, y ella claramente pensaba lo mismo que él. Takeshi rió para sus adentros a causa de la diversión. En durante esas últimas semanas jamás había sentido tanta diversión durante un juego. Ambos se sentaron en el césped de unas colinas. Ya era el atardecer lo que se centraba en el espectáculo abierto del cielo. Tomando unas bebidas y un refrigerio gracias a una hamburguesería que estaba cerca. Cosa que Momoshiro y Ann agradecían enormemente.

"Fue una linda tarde, Momoshiro-kun. Muchas gracias!" Dijo Ann terminando su refresco. Momoshiro, que ya iba por su décima hamburguesa, le sonrió a la chica tomando otro bocado…y terminando la botana en corto tiempo (tiempo record mundial). "No fue nada!" dijo con comida en la boca "Fue divertido, aunque no era exactamente lo que tenía planeado para una cita…" Terminó diciendo Momo, ya tragada la comida en su boca. Ella le miró confundida. Takeshi le dirigió a Ann una mirada furtiva notando el semblante en ella. Se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

"Y según tú como debía ser esta cita?" preguntó ella muy interesada.

Momoshiro dejó a un lado su bebida y miró hacia el cielo naranja. "No lo sé… Pero supongo… que no es así como debe ser una cita de a de veras…" ella no tenía ninguna expresión de molestia, más bien, era una de extrema curiosidad y se mostraba atenta, dispuesta a razonar lo que Momo pudiese decir. "Ya! No es para tanto! Fue genial de todos modos! Jajaja…" rió Momoshiro tratando de aligerar la tensión de la conversación.

Ann miró al frente, viendo con el sol ya descendía en el horizonte. "Si tienes razón, Momoshiro-kun. Yo también lo pasé lindo hoy. Muchas gracias! De nuevo". la chica le sonrió a Momoshiro. Nuevamente se llenaron de silencio. En ese momento, muchas cosas se mezclaban en la mente de Ann. No entendía el por qué Momo no consideraba eso una cita. Ella había decidido optar por las raquetas, para jugar tenis y hacer que la tarde no fuera aburrida. De hecho funcionó, ella solo quería desperdiciar su tarde de buena manera con alguien haciendo cosas divertidas, y ya que Momoshiro le había hecho la propuesta de una cita, aprovechó inmediatamente la oportunidad.

Normalmente que se puede hacer en una cita?. Ella sabía que esta era la primera cita de Momoshiro, sin mencionar que era la primera vez que salía de este modo con un chico. Bueno, aunque ya lo había hecho con sus hermano, Kamio-kun, Shinji-kun y los demás de Fudohmine… ella sentía la diferencia de estar con Momo…con Momo era más…íntimo?… con decir que se sentía rara creo que será suficiente. Con Momo era…distinto. Recordó que una de sus amigas había ya tenido una cita, y ella les relató toda su tarde con el chico. De principio al fin… recordó como sus demás amigas chillaron emocionadas cuando la otra chica les relató el beso. _Era mi primera cita! Y me dio un beso… fue la mejor cita de toda mi vida!!._ Fue el chillido que la chica emitió después de contar su experiencia.

Ann dio en el clavo, un bombillita se prendió en su cabeza, sus labios tentados a una sonrisa obvia. "Ne, Momoshiro-kun. Ahora que lo dices, creo que a esta cita si le falta algo…" Takeshi le miró curioso con el ceño fruncido ligeramente. Ella se volteó hacia él y movió su dedo indicándole que se nivelara a la altura de ella y así lo hizo, el muchacho estaba curioso. Ann comenzó a acercarse a él también; Momo-chan talvez sea algo lento… pero para nada es denso, se sonrojó pero con un poco más de cooperación de él y…… ambos jóvenes se acercaban con lentitud e innegable inexperiencia y con igual velocidad sus ojos se fueron cerrando, preparados supuestamente para lo nuevo. Ann llevó su mano al hombro de Momoshiro en busca de apoyo y soporte para así poder acercarse más a él.

"Ann…" murmuró para ser callado completamente por la suave presión de los labios de la chica. Lisos y suaves labios. Takeshi ejerció conjuntamente cierta presión en los de ella, tratando de devolver la caricia de ella, pero temía por hacerlo mal. Y se asustó cuando ella se retiró, sonrojada y con la mirada desenfocada; sus dedos fueron a acariciar sus labios…recordando el instante en el que Momo le respondió el gesto. No obstante unas manos le hicieron alzar nuevamente su rostro, dichas manos enmarcaron la faz de ella, y con ojo sorprendidos se dio cuenta que Momo se inclinaba con nueva resolución y objetivo de repetir la caricia.

Ella reprimió un jadeo de sorpresa al sentir ahora los labios del moreno ejerciendo presión sobre los de ella. Tachibana sintió el nuevo beso formarse, como la boca del chico quería enlazar su labio inferior con la suya. Ella abrió ligeramente la parte que recibía atenciones, buscando ella encajar con los labios de Momo.

Ahora era él quien comenzaba la caricia y realizaba húmedos toques en los labios de ella sin recibir queja de la parte pasiva. Lamió suave y discretamente el lleno labio inferior de Ann haciendo que ella abriera un poco su boca temerosa, más el solo atrapando sus labios entre los suyos.

Se separaron, Momo apoyó su frente en la de ella, sonrojados y con los labios rosados. "Dulce…" suspiró el muchacho. Ella le miró intrigada, pero él tenía los ojos cerrados. Sonrió suavemente, besó a Momo en la mejilla y llevó sus brazos alrededor de su torso, abrazándolo.

"Tú también eres un chico muy dulce, Momo…"

**Fin.**

**-**

**(suspiro)**

**Siempre quise que Momo y Ann hubiesen tenido una cita con todas las de verdad n.n**

**Supongo que es así como yo me la imagino. Toda romántica y con un besito sabor a hamburguesitas XD!**

**Entonces nos veremos dentro de poco si Dios quiere :D!**

**Chau hasta la proxima**

**El próximo es otro RyoSaku**


	20. Don't ever leave me RyoSaku

**My humps! My humps! My humps! My lovely lady lumps!!!**

**XD! Estaba escuchando la canción y es BURDA de pegajosa XDD!**

**Ahora estoy con de LALA LALALALA LALALALAL! I JUST CAN'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!**

**JAJAJAJ Y eso precisamente es lo que le pasa a Ryoma en este drab!**

**No puede a sacarse a Sakuno-chan de la cabeza u.u…………awww pobreshitooo!**

…

**NOOOOO! Pobrecito nada!!! XD debería estar feliz! FALIZ!!! **

**OK! SI LAS DEJO CON EL DRAB!**

**DEDICADO A LAS QUE ME DEJARON EL REVIEW:3**

* * *

_**Dedicado a Marip**_

* * *

**20: Don't ever leave me**

Normalmente, los sueños de Ryoma siempre eran cargados de color, vivacidad, velocidad, aromas, resplandores fuertes.

Mucho realismo.

Realismo divertido, apasionado victorioso, lujurioso, excitante, desgarrante…

Delicioso…

Doloroso. Cruel y despiadado.

Cómo el destino.

Real.

-

_Pasó una mano en lenta caricia por sus hebras terracotas. Ladeó su cabeza en un movimiento casual y fingido desentendimiento. Buscando la fragancia fresca y reciente de la muchacha. Rosas frescas. Ausente aroma que plagaba su olfato. Jadeó al oído de quien descansaba patente a su lado, sin que nada la perturbara…_

_Ni siquiera él._

_Ryoma esperó una reacción tímida y familiar de ella. Un escalofrío, un encoger de hombros o simplemente mirarlo con inocencia y curiosidad para luego quedarse un rato mirándose hasta que ella bajara la mirada sonrojada y se encogiera hasta parecer una pequeña bolita. Con su plan fallado y predicciones incorrectas, Ryoma le hizo una suave caricia con la punta de sus dedos. Seductor y torturante._

_Nada. Volvió a hacerlo pero esta vez más profundo. Fue cuando sus labios se posaron en el fino hombro de ella. Pero la respuesta fue silencio y quietud. Al momento en que sus labios tocaron la lozana piel, el hielo se extendió en su tacto. Estaría ella entumecida por el frío…_

_Pero…_

_¿Cuál frío? _

_Estaría enferma…_

_Despacio y con cuidado, la abrazó para brindarle calor. La atrajo hacia sí. Y ella flácida y rendida. Él no pudo evitar sacar a relucir su brillante sonrisa petulante y victoriosa. Después de todo siempre tenía ese efecto en ella. Dejarla a su merced tan concienzudamente. Enterró su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de ella, aspirando su delicioso pero ausente aroma. Sin embargo, ella no hizo ningún otro movimiento ante la acción de él. Solo ladear la cabeza relajada. Demasiado relajada._

_La preocupación creció en el pecho del príncipe. La llamó suavemente, pero su respuesta fue el mismo silencio de antes. Estaba helada. No había la arrullante respiración de ella. Volvió a moverla, más insistente, le sacudió los hombros. Pero su tez seguía inmóvil, un semblante neutro…y la faz tan blanca con un papel._

_Tiesa. No había más que un cuerpo ajeno a todo lo que él hacía para hacerla reaccionar. La llamó con voz más alta dando palmada a sus mejillas que ni recuperaban el habitual tono rosa. Revisó los diferentes pulsos en el cuerpo de ella…_

_Ningún bombeo de sangre… _

_Ni el más mínimo…_

_Ni siquiera uno con un retrazo en los segundos… pero total inactividad. _

_Se posó la oscura cabellera de él en el pecho lleno._

_Nada… _

_No hay tamborileo. _

_Ni calmado, ni rápido… solo silencio. _

_La caja de vida vacía y muda._

_Su nombre se escapó de sus labios en un susurro mudo. Su voz le traicionaría. Pero igual le exigió que despertara. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su sonrisa ya no era petulante, ni feliz…nada…pero una mueca torcida por la angustia y la retención de los diversos sentimientos desgarradores en él. La alzó con suavidad. El cuerpo más pesado gracias a los gramos perversos de muerte._

_Tomó su mano fina en la suya. Fría y aún tan suave. No había ningún nervio que reaccionara. Si en el pasado, al tomar la mano de ella, sus esbeltos dedos se enroscaban en los de él para mantener un agarre amoroso… ahora no eran más que extremidades sin voluntad que estaban indiferentes a lo que sujetaban. Los besó con suavidad. Témpanos de ausencia tocaron los labios de Echizen nuevamente._

_Ya no estaba… no más. _

_Para nunca volver. _

_Muchas preguntas llenaron la mente del hombre…_

_Sin embargo la que siempre parecía insistir en hacer acto de presencia…_

_¿Por qué?_

_¿Por qué?…_

…_Sakuno._

* * *

Lágrima, cae. Deslízate sobre la mejilla fría de este hombre, que aparenta ser fuerte e impenetrable, en cuyos sueños es más vulnerable que pequeñas criaturas en busca de sus madres. Haz rodar imparable y mortal la fría crueldad salada de tu frescura que brotan de los ojos. De ese sentido tan bello y útil… baja, baja hasta sus labios para que pruebe la falsa experiencia de lo que es perder a alguien… preciado.

Abre ese ojo… y deja salir la lluvia que ha causado ese sueño. La mandíbula que estuvo apretada ante la tensión, desistió suavemente, acomodándose en el lugar correcto y con soltura normal. Respiró nuevamente, temblando ligeramente. Veía borroso por la humedad. Restregó su ojo con molestia. Rió hastiado de la debilidad que demostró hace instantes. Cerró su mirar, y dio la vuelta en su cama, buscando con su mano dominante el calor de un cuerpo que, cuya presencia ya se hacía familiar y necesaria a su lado. Al encontrar la falta de calor del otro lado. Se alzó extrañado y buscó alrededor con algo de somnolencia el cuerpo que se hacía pedir. Que al parecer sintió que el hombre la llamaba con la mente. Salió del baño envuelta en paños la figura que apareció en sus sueños. Ahora la brillante y rosada piel se hacía relucir, húmeda y cálida a vista y tacto, soltase ella su melena rojiza saludándole con una sonrisa suave, respondiendo con un asentir de cabeza, sin quitar la mirada ambarina de ella… esperando y con eso la toalla se cayera y le diera… mejor apreciación.

Al fin cumplido lo deseado por el genio, observó con ella se colocó la ropa que él se había encargado de retirar, no una pero si muchas veces desde que comenzaron a ser amantes. Ella al voltearse le miró inquisitiva. Se acercó a él y le tocó el rostro y los ojos algo hinchados. Ryoma pudo sentir la calidez de sus manos. Era lo único que faltaba en esa pesadilla… un toque de calor… el calor de ella.

Con brusquedad, tomó un brazo y la hizo caer sentadita en su regazo. Abrazándola y robando un beso rápido de sus labios, que respondió ella con suave pasión, completando él la verdadera intención. Sus brazos enroscaron el fino talle de ella, reteniéndole. Se separaron cuando respirar volvió a convertirse en costumbre. Frotó su cara como un minino en el cuello de ella. Le hizo cosquillas, le besaba cortamente.

Se quedaron un rato así.

"Nunca te atrevas a dejarme…jamás" dijo con voz firme y fría.

Ella se sintió asustada y temerosa. "Si lo pones de ese modo…entonces no lo haré…" dijo ella en voz baja. Ella se apretó más en el abrazo. "Pero… ¿qué me haría hacer que te dejara?"

Ryoma sonrió satisfecho y orgulloso.

_Más te vale…Sakuno._

**Fin.**

* * *

**Buuu! Pobre Ryoma, su amada se había muerto! T.T**

**Pero NOOOO! Yo jamás mataría a Sakuno-chan! Ella es muy linda y peshosha y hermosa! Aunque las yaoistas y estúpidas fangirls digan!**

**Solo están celosas de que Sakuno puede acercarse a Ryoma y ellas solo lo ven en imágenes y videos jujuju!**

**Bueno! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**10 reviews y actualizo!**


	21. Sakura

**Bueno! non**

**Me llegaron 10 reviews exactos!!! Perfecto!!! Y que gusto que les haya gustado (XD)**

**Para mi ese drabb fue difícil de hacer! Quería poner a Ryoma triste y desesperado…no salió tan bien, pero algo es algo n.n**

**Es que ustedes conmigo no saben que esperarse eh? XD**

**Ok! este es otro RyoSaku!**

**Y habla acerca de lo que yo creo, sería el origen del nombre de Sakuno!**

**En este drabb el plot inicial es el cumpleaños de Sakuno! **

**-**

_**Dedicado a Yunemi Hiraki**_

_**-**_

* * *

**2****1: Sakura**

Una de las cosas que más gustaba Sakuno en la vida, eran las flores. Cualquier tipo de flor, sea pequeña o muy grande…significaría no solo un ser vivo…pero también el alma pura de un humano que ha pasado a mejor vida.

Desde pequeña, su madre le había enseñado a respetar estas pequeñas niñas como solía decirles. Su madre profesaba una profunda adoración por cualquier tipo de flor. Recuerda como ella siempre solía cambiar las flores en su casa. Cada semana era un tipo de flor distinta. Cada color, cada pétalo, cada hoja… su madre sentía la vida…

Su madre tenía un pequeño jardín y una casita de cristal dedicada a sus bonsáis y otras plantas exóticas. Algo muy femenino. Por eso ella era así.

Sin embargo aunque le gustaran mucho todas las flores… siempre hubo una para ser su predilecta. En el patio de su casa, había un cerezo, fuerte y viejo, pero hermoso como ningún otro. Cuando llegaba la época, florecía en rosa pálido de manera única. Siempre lo miraba por su ventana.

Le encantaba su color puro, su fresco olor, su ligereza al moverse con el viento. Como caían sus pétalos tranquilamente. Como Sakuno pintaba mucha naturaleza muerta y arreglos de flores, en sus pinturas nunca faltaba una flor de cerezo. Una sakura.

Esa era su flor favorita. Su madre decía que cuando nació, al cargarla, ella era como una de esas flores. De hecho su nombre se derivaba del título de una antigua leyenda mágica japonesa.

_Sakura no Ryu__ ga zaki_.

Su abuela le contó que los Ryuzaki eran parte de esa leyenda. Cuenta esta historia que hace mucho tiempo, existía una hermosa doncella de piel pálida y cabello negro. Ella servía en un templo. En esos ancestrales días habitaban las bestias y criaturas de los dioses.

Un día un guardián dragón en su forma humana que se paseaba por el río de su península, la encontró a ella, recogiendo algunas hierbas. Entre ambos nació un amor muy profundo y apasionado.

El dragón, que poseía ojos dorados no podía evitar sentir una gran impotencia al saber que nunca podrían estar juntos por siempre. Ella era una humana, y él un fuerte dragón con poderes de inmortalidad. La bella joven era presa fácil de cualquier otro joven que la deseara. Eso desataba la ira del guardián. Pero ella siempre correspondía a su amor y sabía como calmarle. Pero no duraría mucho.

Una noche la doncella escapó del templo, espantada por la actitud tan violenta de su prometido humano, que había intentado abusar de ella. Corrió desesperada y asustada a los brazos de su guardián dragón. Él la recibió, jurando protegerla por siempre.

Pero no sabían que el pretendiente de la chica del mundo humano, los seguía y con una flecha, tomó la vida de la joven. El dragón ante tal acto, desencadenó su ira en el joven y con una sola mirada lo fulminó de su tierra.

El cuerpo femenino yacía inconsciente y el dragón lloró lágrimas doradas y cristalinas. Se dicen que los dioses y sus criaturas no pueden morir… pero este dragón murió de profunda tristeza al haberle arrebatado su amada.

Desde entonces, las aldeas vecinas llamaban al lugar donde sucedió la tragedia: "El cerezo del dragón que vigila la península". El amor de ambos nunca fue destruido, ya que en ese lugar creció un fuerte Cerezo, hermoso, cuyas flores eran únicas y diferentes a las demás.

La abuela de Sakuno le contaba esa historia cada noche hasta que tuvo 9 años. Era su favorita y no se cansaba de escucharla. Su madre dijo que su nombre era la derivación del título de la leyenda, Ryuzaki Sakuno. Por eso ella adoraba su nombre.

Ahora estaba en Estados Unidos, con quien era ahora su esposo. Extrañaba enormemente a su país natal y a sus cerezos y las sakuras. Solía pintar cuadros con los árboles de cerezos en flor, un matiz rosado. Era simplemente hermoso. Y su esposo sonreía también con nostalgia al ver las pinturas.

No sabía si volvería a ver los cerezos y sus flores, pero esperaba que un milagro más le concediera la dicha de volver a verlos.

Y hoy, que miraba por la ventana, en un día de Enero en Norte América, estaba en su casa mirando el panorama de Los Ángeles, en la casa de veraneo… donde esperaba por su esposo, que llegara de su viaje en Japón. Acarició su vientre algo lleno. Sonrió al sentir, que dentro de ella estaba una vida, un milagro más. Y que así como ella fue educada, ella lo educaría de igual manera.

Unos brazos la abrazaron por detrás, yéndose inmediatamente a acariciar el estómago de la mujer. "Tadaima, Sakuno…" dijo su esposo besando su mejilla.

"Okaeri, Ryoma-kun…" dijo ella con suavidad. "Cómo ha sido el viaje?".

"Nada fuera de lo normal. Todos te mandan muchos saludos y esperan verte y al bebé cuando nazca". Dijo él sentándose con ella en el sofá. Ella hizo un sonido de afirmación. "Oh, cierto… Tu abuela y tu madre te mandan un feliz cumpleaños y esto…" sacó un paquete que contenía un amuleto y una pulsera para ella. Sakuno se emocionó.

"Y mi regalo…" Ryoma sacó un hermoso ramillete de Sakuras. Sakuno lo vió y no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de emoción y repitió gracias muchas veces, lo que le sacó la sonrisa a su esposo. "te gustan mucho, Feliz Cumpleaños Sakuno" y la besó en los labios.

_Este era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños. Este hombre que fue un milagro e__n su vida, ya le había concedido dos milagros más._

**Fin.**

* * *

**Ahhh! Que beshos! n3n**

**Adoro a Ryoma tierno! Pero que siga manteniendo su frialdad XD!**

**Espero que les haya gustado este! No fue muy gracioso, pero s bastante informativo**

**Quise que el dragón se pareciera a Ryoma, espero y lo hayan notado!**

**Estoy tan emocionada! Aunque ya casi estamos llegando casi al final (son 25 drabbs en total T-T) se vienen unos bien entretenidos!**

**USSSH! ES QUE YA QUIERO QUE LEAN EL DE DONDE SAKUNO LE METE MANO A RYOMA!!!!! XDDD!!!**

**Y prometo actualizar con 10 reviews más! Todo depende de ustedes! Ustedes son mis motivaciones a continuar n.n!!!**

**Chaito!**


	22. La Hora ha Llegado NanRin

**Hola! A todas! n.n **

**Primeramente quiero agradecer por todos los reviews que me han dejado! Bueno y malos….supongo.**

**Antes que nada y antes de que se vayan a leer el drabb por favor, PIDO UN POCO DE ATENCIÓN.!!!!**

**LEAN ESTAS NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**Pido mis disculpa a la lectora anónima: ayumi**

**Yo se que tanto RyoSaku raya y todo eso… pero yo en el primer drabb dejé bien claro que las parejas que se leen son los pedidos que me hicieron una amigas mías.**

**A ellas les gusta mucho el RyoSaku. y no creas, a mi tb esto me fastidiaba mucho…pero es mi pair favorita y es lo que ellas pidieron. No puedo hacer mucho contra eso, sino que publicarlos como se los prometí.**

**De verdad lamento los inconvenientes con la pareja. Más voy a dejarlo bien claro:**

_**SI NO TE GUSTA NO LEAS NI TE MOLESTES EN DEJARME REVIEW.**_

**Ahora si las dejo con el drabb, que es acerca de cómo nació Ryoma. Es decir que este drabb es un **Nanjiroh x Rinko

**Muchas gracias por su atención**

* * *

**Dedicado a Marip**

* * *

**22****: la hora ha llegado**

Sinceramente… esta no podía ser un día mejor… NO PODÍA!

Estaban a tan solo un día de Noche Buena, y justamente a la adorable, y últimamente antojada, de su esposa, se le dio la reverenda gana de dar a luz en ese momento. La cara de Nanjiroh era la materialización de la incredulidad. Y la de su esposa la del sufrimiento en carne viva.

"P-pero…no y que iba a nacer en enero?!" dijo ayudando a su esposa que se tocaba el vientre…como si eso fuera a aliviarla.

"Pues TU hijo quiere salir ya!" dijo Rinko entre dientes, su rostro crispado. "Qué haces ahí paradote!? Ve por una ambulancia o algo!!" se apoyó en una silla "Namura-saaan!! Ya es hora!" llamó la embarazada.

En seguida una señora mayor, pero enérgica bajó las escaleras de la casa con un bolso y se acercó a su…yerna. La mujer era alta, y a pesar de tener sus añitos que le quitaban el 'Srta' por seguro, se acercó a Rinko y la ayudó a levantarse. Con semblante tenso se dirigió a su, en efecto, hijo.

"Anda, y sirve de algo, saca el auto. Yo ayudo a Rinko-chan" la mujer abrazó a la más joven aplacándola y diciendo palabras de apoyo. Nanjiroh puso los ojos en blanco y salió con sus llaves hacia el auto susurrando 'Mujeres'.

* * *

**LEAN LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA ABAJO**

* * *

Ya montados todos en el automóvil, se dirigieron al hospital planeado. Rinko con lentitud y con ayuda de su suegra fueron a la entrada de Emergencias. Como su esposo se había adelantado pidió la silla de ruedas y ver a doctor. Sentaron a la embarazada y la llevaron a un lugar donde la tendrían por unos momentos mientras la ubicaban correctamente. Rinko mantenía una respiración costosamente estable, obviamente obedeciendo a las clases de maternidad que recibió, más los consejos de su suegra. 

"Nah! No seas dramática… no puede doler tanto" dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombros. Rinko detuvo su respiración y le dirigió una mirada gélida y punzante, sumada con la de Namura-san. Súbitamente, un brazo agarró con fuerza el cuello de la camisa de Nanjiroh, lo hizo bajar la altura actual de ella. Echizen se asustó y se preparó para el grito del siglo… más lo que salió de sus labios fue una susurró amenazante y tenaz.

"…OH!…No. Tienes. Ni. Idea." Así tal cual. Y soltó la prenda dándole un ligero empujó al hombre que se tambaleó. El doctor había llegado, con una sonrisa radiante.

"Ah! Que felicidad!, mi más joven pareja apunto de recibir su primer fruto de amor!" Nanjiroh miró al viejo por el rabillo del ojo con cierta acidez, y Rinko también hizo que el hombre recién llegado probara un poco de su ira. "Ya, ya. Qué caras son esas? Hay que estar felices! Su primer hijo…" Pero no pudo seguir…

"Le importaría callarse y sacarme al niño ya de una vez?" preguntó Rinko fríamente. Fue su tono de voz, lo que los hizo callar a todos. Pero el silencio fue desecho por la risa nerviosa del doctor, alegando al buen humor de su querida paciente…

Lo único que pasaba por la mente de la pareja era; _"ay si! Que risa. Ja ja cómo me río"_

* * *

Ya instalada en una habitación para el parto, las contracciones de Rinko se hacían más extensas y dolorosas. Nanjiroh se había acerca a su esposa, preocupado (sip… preocupado) y en un intento de ser reconfortante para ella (y tratar de calmarse él). 

Le susurró unas palabras de aliento… y que fue lo que recibió el Samurai a cambio…

"TU NI TE ATREVAS A DECIRME TAL COSA. NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A TOCAR EN LO QUE ME QUEDA DE VIDA" gritó fuera de sí, seguido por otra contracción. El hombre Echizen quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y su boca limitada a un pequeño punto.

Con rapidez su madre le indicó que saliera, asegurándole que solo necesitaba un momento a solas. Y salió dejando a Rinko con los malditos dolores de parto.

* * *

Una calada a un cigarrillo en sus manos. Miró ausente a un punto fijo. En toda su vida jamás se había sentido tan mal. Él, realmente hablando, era uno de los causantes del dolor por el cual estaba pasando su mujer… eso nadie podía negarlo…ni él lo negaba. 

Pero el hecho de que ella misma le hubiese dicho que "Nunca más la volviese a tocar"… era algo doloroso. Puesto que con lo bonita que es ella… ahm… iba a ser bien difícil. No solo estaba preocupado por ella, pero por su hijo también, el pequeñito por venir.

Esa criatura, era el primer fruto de su simiente. Estaba muy feliz cuando se enteró del embarazo de su esposa. No, en serio… de corazón. La sensación era mucho mejor que ganar uno de sus tantos trofeos.

Miró su reloj eran ya las 12:35 am… 24 de diciembre. Sonrió incrédulo, quien diría que su hijo iría a nacer posiblemente a esta fecha. Las cosas de la vida. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

Sorprendido se giró y vio a su madre con una sonrisa tierna. "Asustado?" preguntó ella quitándole el cigarro a su hijo, y dándose una calada ella.

"Asustado, nervioso, asombrado, ansioso" enumeró sus sentimientos con seguridad. Pero su madre le miró con una ceja arqueada, esperando algo más. Nanjiroh sonrió con suavidad. "Y feliz…" la Sra sonrió.

"Ya está más tranquila… el doctor le puso unos sedantes" botó el humo. "Anda a verla, muchacho. Creo que es a ti a quien más necesita" la mujer le guiñó un ojo. Él la miró un corto instante pero sonrió también y fue a la habitación donde tenían a su esposa.

* * *

**LEAN LAS NOTAS DE AUTORA ABAJO**

* * *

Entró al recinto. Ella estaba apoyada en la almohada, con un exterior más calmado…sedado. Rinko miró quien era y se sonrojó violentamente, avergonzada por su falta de control la última vez que estuvo con él. 

Nanjiroh se guardó una risita. Al menos esa era la Rinko que conocía. "Estás mejor?" preguntó él acercándose a ella.

"Las contracciones siguen… pero el dolor regresará pronto" dijo ella acariciando su vientre voluminoso. "El Doctor dice que dentro de poco entraré en labor de parto" eso lo dijo con algo de reluctancia.

Nanjiroh pasó sus brazos por los hombros de ella, abrazándola. "Tengo miedo…" su voz se quebraba. La abrazó más fuerte.

"Yo igual. Déjame estar contigo, tal vez así nos haga bien a ambos" dijo él (muy sabio, lo tenía escondido). Sus manos se habían entrelazado, y ella asintió.

* * *

Dicho y hecho, a las 2:00 am llegaron las contracciones de nuevo, y el trabajo de parto comenzó. Milagrosamente ella se controló y Nanjiroh estuvo con ella, a pesar de los gritos y maldiciones de parte de la femenina. Mano en mano y susurros en su oído nunca faltaron. 

Hubo cierta complicación que asustó a ambos padres. El pequeño tenía dificultad para salir, pues el trecho vaginal era muy angosto debido a la delgadez de ella.

Pero con ayuda de los doctores y una relajación profunda de Rinko, el bebé superó el obstáculo… y la labor siguió sin más dificultades. No tardó mucho a las 5:45 am del 24 de diciembre, la criatura se encontraba en el mundo humano. Le dieron su palmadita en las nalgas y el grito del infante resonó en el quirófano.

* * *

Después de cierto inconveniente, Echizen Nanjiroh entró a la habitación donde descansaba con su hijo. Su hijo. De ellos dos. Rinko le miró y lo recibió con una risa alegre. Él sonrió sarcástico, ella rió aún más. 

He aquí la cosa, cuando el maldito hijo de su madre médico ese, después de ayudar al bebé a salir, después de que la criatura sufrió un obstáculo en su trayecto… viene el estúpido ese a darle una nalgada. No te digo yo!. A golpear a su hijo! Eso si que no! ahí mismo cuando le entregó el bebé a la enfermera, Nanjiroh le propició unos buenos golpes al doctor (que ya desde el principio le sacaba de sus casillas). Más le valía aprender la lección, maldito médico de pacotilla…

Se acercó entonces a su esposa, que tenía al pequeño infante en sus brazos, en un bulto de sabanitas azules. Con cuidado lo contempló, como si el solo hehco de mirarlo pudiera hacerle daño.

Rió enternecido (sip, enternecido), y acarició suavemente la cabecita del bebé. Tan lindo y tierno y suavecito (por ahora…¬¬). Le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Y seguido besó a su esposa en los labios. Agradecido por algo tan bello. Ella sonrió de vuelta.

"Ne…el nombre…"

"Ryoma" fue directo y no lo pensó. Rinko lo pensó un momento, saboreó cada sílaba y letra en su boca, en la entonación… lo dijo de varias formas. Y preguntó por qué.

"Porque suena bien" dijo Nanjiroh con casualidad. "Y…por vencer cualquier impedimento" dijo con orgullo. Ella sonrió.

"Entonces, será Echizen Ryoma" acordó ella también.

Lo mejor de todo… es que para esa familia el 24 de diciembre sería una fecha mucho más importante.

**Fin.**

**LEAN ESTAS NOTAS ANTES DE IRSE.**

**OK! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho! Se que la parte de la nalgada fue bien estúpida pero es que tenía la mente vacía ñ//.//ñ**

**Ok! lo del nombre fue invento mío. Creo que Ryoma no tiene ningún significado especial, pero se que su apellido significa "vencer lo que está frente a ti"…o algo así era.**

**Bueno! si alguien lo sabe me avisan para yo tb informarme.**

**AHORA LO QUE QUERÍA DECIRLES:**

**Resulta que yo tengo otros drabbs que había hecho en una sesión de Chat con una amiga, mucho antes de siquiera empezar Maquina de Drabbs.**

**Como a ambas nos gusta Sakuno, hicimos muchas parejas locas con ella XD.**

**Entonces yo digo que para variar la cosa… planeaba poner esos drabbs como capítulos especiales… pero no se que les parece a ustedes.**

**¿les gusta la idea? Pueden darme su respuesta por mail o en review n.n**

**Ahora si! Dejen sus reviews y vayan a seguir leyendo!**

**10 review MÁXIMO para actualizar**

**Bye bye!**


	23. SURTIDO V1

**Hola! Nuevamente nos vemos y yo con el capítulo surtido de parejas con Sakuno jejeje!**

**Espero y no se rían! Pero como dije anteriormente estos son trabajos previos que hice con mi amiga mucho antes de siquiera comenzar con este fic.**

**Espero y todos sean de su agrado. En el trayecto (parezco guía de viajes XD) se encontrará mis pensamientos acercas de estos chibi drabbs n.n, espero y no les cause ningún incoveniente .**

**En fin las dejo y que disfruten de la lectura. Y ESTÁS ADVERTIDAS!**

**SOLO PAREJAS CON SAKUNO**

* * *

_**Dedicado a Haine Asakura**_

* * *

**1****: Conejita (Eiji x Sakuno) (Oh si, como unas querían! Eiji se me hace tan tierno… pero no fue fácil redactarlo con Sakuno… es que quería a Eiji para mí n.ñ)**

Quiero verte¡sal ya! Mi pequeña conejita. Siempre será mi conejita, tan eternamente tierna.

Tan pequeña, tímida y escurridiza. Una conejita blanca, con sus siempre presentes ojos rojos, llenos de inocencia solo para mí. Sal de esa jaula, esa casa te está separando de mí ahora.

Quiero ver tu sonrisa, tus mejillas que se sonrojan cada vez que te miro y te hago reír. Dame la dicha de poder abrazarte, de poder oírte decir mi nombre y escuchar tu risa.

Veo que abres una ventana, y estas ahí, sonriéndome, llamándome. Tengo que acercarme a ti, pues he traído estas flores para ti. Mi pequeña...

* * *

**2****: Espiando (Mizuki x Sakuno) (… jejeje fue divertido hacer este. Aunque no soy muy fan de Mizuki no voy a negar que su actitud me haga reír demasiado)**

Una de las cosas favoritas de Mizuki Hajime, es espiar y coleccionar datos de todos sus rivales, se podría decir que es Inui Sadaharu solo que menos taciturno. Tiene 987 CD's llenos de datos de todos los jugadores de cada escuela, de los cuales 27 son exclusivamente de Fuji Syusuke.

Él tiene todo cubierto, y sabrá como ganarle a cada uno de ellos con ayuda de la información y de la mala costumbre de espiar.

Pero últimamente, ha creado unos 2 CD aparte, acerca de Seigaku...del equipo de tenis...femenino...de una chica...de trenzas. Bastante tímida y peculiar. Él observa que la chica tiene relaciones amistosas con los regulares del equipo masculino.

Mizuki ríe y se enrosca su rulo favorito.

Tal vez pueda hablar con ella para sacar alguna información extra de los titulares...

Y…

¿Por qué no?

Invitarla a salir.

* * *

**3: Feliz (Momo x Sakuno) (….loqueras mías! O las loqueras de Haine XD! Pero Momo sigue siendo de Ann)**

Como a una reina él la trataría si ella le prestase atención.

Haría todo lo que fuera para que esa sonrisa ilusionada le fuera dedicada, pero solo a él y a nadie más. Si de secuestrarle tuviese que llegar a hacer, él lo haría gustoso; para que ella lo mire como hace con Echizen; es capaz de prenderse fuego para hacerse notar.

Si tan solo, pudiera cautivarla como el gatuno lo hizo.

Él daría todo por ella y más, hasta su corazón...pero no puede, porque ella ya lo posee, jugando a las marionetas con él inconscientemente, y ella sin dirigirle una mirada amorosa, pero una de amistad... ese es el único consuelo que tiene.

Pero está bien...

Si ella es feliz...pues ni modo, él también deberá a aprender a serlo.

* * *

**4: A date (Ryoma X Sakuno) (XD es que no podía faltar ni menos XDD 9.9, o sea es más que obvio que la voy a poner, a ambas nos gusta esta pareja XD)**

Es primera y última vez que Ryuzaki le hacía esto.

ÚLTIMA VEZ.

Ya se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre de la chiquilla. Movió su pierna ligeramente, golpeteando el suelo en señal de impaciencia. Esto era cada vez que la invitaba a salir, siempre llegaba tarde.

Ryoma no era de esos obsesionados con la puntualidad...pero exigía respeto con respecto a los horarios. Aceptaba un retrazo de 3 a 5 minutos... pero ya veinte eran un insulto. Suspiró molesto y bufó su típica frase. Pasos apurados se oían ligeramente; seguidos de una profunda y repetida disculpa.

Tapando la visera de la gorra la molestia en sus ojos, se inclinó un poco para apreciarla.

Y esa molestia así como vino se fue...

Con un rubor ligero por la agitación y prisa, se inclinó en forma de disculpa y otra vez pudo detallarla. Con su vestido amarillo pálido y su bolso rosa, respirando pausada y forzosamente, se veía tan bonita...después de todo valió la pena la espera.

Volvió a murmurar su refrán pero algo sonrojado y se adelantó haciendo que la chica tomara de su brazo.

La próxima vez iría a buscarla a su casa.

* * *

**5****: Boobed!! (Atobe x Sakuno) (en lo personal esta es mi pareja favorita, en el sentido del crack pairing XD! Es que imaginarme a Sakuno toda cohibida por la grandeza de Ore-sama…KAWAI!)**

Él la había invitado, a un festival de Halloween llevado a cabo por su escuela, algo tradicional en el instituto. Pensó que sería la oportunidad perfecta para poder acercarse a ella, sabía que la asustarían y a quien podría acudir ella si estaba asustada.

A ore-sama, por supuesto.

Jujuju, ore-sama ES un hombre muy inteligente.

El tour principal, fue por los pasillos ambientados con oscuridad, telarañas y fantasmas y algún que otro estudiante disfrazado dispuesto a sorprender. Ryuzaki tomaba de su brazo con fuerza, mientras que la ambientación sonora desprendía gemidos y gritos terroríficos.

Asustándola más. Sonrió malicioso, se sentía tan importante (más que de costumbre), en ese momento se sentía como su rey protector, je je je je. Siguieron caminando por el pasillo el cual se hacia mas oscuro fortaleciéndose el agarre de ella en él.

Alguien se había acercado a ellos y los hizo tropezar estrepitosamente.

Y tratando de evitar el daño en ella la tomó de los hombros a ciegas, quedando ella sobre él. Se oyeron risas divertidas que reconoció como la de sus compañeros del club de tenis, se prendieron las luces y abrió sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz.

Lo normal hubiese sido encontrarse viendo el TECHO, o cuando mucho el rostro asustado de la chica, mas nunca se esperó el PECHO de la jovencita.

* * *

**6****: Canción (Fuji x Sakuno) (La pareja crack más pedida… improbable y no canon… pero Fuji es tan lindo y Sakuno es tan linda! Además él es perfecto para poner celoso a Ryoma)**

Rápido.

Lento.

Rápido y lento.

Son los pasos del ritmo que sigues cuando yo cante las ordenes de nuestra velada, viéndote nerviosa actuar es mi placer, ver como temerosa cantas la canción del placer, tan antigua como el tiempo, pero aun siendo tan inocente te desenvuelves con supremacía unida a mi.

¡Canta, canta! mi gorrión, regocíjame con tu voz, que yo lo haré con la mía.

Yo no te dejaré nunca, nunca.

Solo déjame oírte por toda la eternidad cantando nuestra canción favorita.

* * *

**Fin.

* * *

**

**Pido enormes disculpas por la tardía actualización, pero me estaba mudando, la universidad me tiene loca, me cae mal una tipa en la universidad y es sentimiento mutuo, y el Internet está reciente en mi nueva casa.**

**Bien ese fue el surtido con Sakuno…jeje trankilas que se vienen dos surtidos más. Espero y este capi especial haya sido de su agrado y si tienen algun comentario CONSTRUCTIVO que hacer será bienvenido!**

**En el próximo drabb, Ryoma y Sakuno van a Nueva Zelanda… y se preguntas que les espera más allá del horizonte**

**Con gusto se despide Arihdni para ustedes!**

**Nos vemos!**


	24. Mas allá del horizonte

**Hello! Again!**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews….**

**Como siempre mis queridas lectoras TuT!!!!**

**(las abraza :3)**

**Bueno me aparecí con más RyoSaku u.u**

**Es lo que manda! Aguante al RyoSaku gustele a quien le guste y se la calan pq nosotras tb nos calamos a las yaoistas igual (y no podemos quejarnos de ellas!!!) esta vez este drabb es bien lindo!**

**Tiene una escenita ….ehmm digamos jugosita n.n. si hay gente que se ofende por ellos abstengase de leer hasta donde yo marque ok? n.n **

**Fiiino!!! Bueno! ahora las dejo para que sigan leyendo y se regocijen.**

* * *

_**Dedicado a Rocío Asakura**_

* * *

**23: Más allá del horizonte.**

Mojó su pincel en la acuarela con color azul claro y pintaba un trazo simulando el brillo del mar. Durante sus vacaciones con su novio se fueron a Nueva Zelanda, lugar de tierras heladas y costas hermosas.

Ambos iban a aprovechar y volver a ver (siendo el caso de Ryoma) y conocer acerca ese exótico país.

Azul y violeta para resaltar el horizonte y la profundidad del mar. Blanco para el reflejo del sol y la espuma y las nubes, y la arena con amarillo. Relajante.

Jamás había visto un paisaje así. Tan brillante y tan distinto a lo que llamaban "mundo" o "el día a día". Desde que lo vio en el balcón en la mañana, no pudo resistir el acercarse más a la orilla con su block y sus acuarelas, plasmarlo y acompañar a Ryoma en su natación matutina.

Y el tipo no se hacía ver por ningún lado.

Miró a los lados en su búsqueda, y prosiguió a terminar su dibujo. Unos toques finales en el cielo y las nubes y el sol…

De algún lugar, un joven de cuerpo atlético y mojado se dirigía hacia la artista. Ella subió la mirada al sentir la humedad que el cuerpo despedía. Le pasó la toalla para evitar el desastre sobre la pintura. La cual aceptó desdén.

"Que lindo…" comentó sentándose a su lado y mirando la obra. "¿Lo hiciste tu sola?" preguntó para fastidiarle. Sakuno miró de soslayo a su acompañante. Insolente.

"Al menos, es mas de lo que tu hubieses podido hacer". Sugirió continuando con su pintura, respondiendo Ryoma con una ceja arqueada y sus labios fruncidos.

"Touché". Miró al block y a la pintura. El talento y realismo desbordaban del cuadro, no lo negaría… pero disfrutaba más de cumplidos entre sarcasmo y sarcasmo. Cuando ella terminó, dejando su pincel de lado, bruscamente apuntó. "Que profundo…". Fijándose en el tono fuerte de azul oscuro y violeta en el horizonte. "Misterioso".

No se había esperado eso. Su visión de la pintura y del paisaje eran relajación y paz. Pero algo tan estresante como el misterio…cómo era que él veía eso?

Aunque… el arte no fue hecha precisamente para que todos coincidieran con el mismo significado.

"Donde hay misterio?". No pudo evitar preguntarle.

"Aquí". Ryoma señaló el horizonte oscuro en el block con el dedo. "Es misterioso…no se, me despierta la curiosidad…". Ambas miradas, rubí y parda, se conectaron.

"Por qué, Ryoma-kun?".

"No lo sé… pareciese que tentase a quien lo mira". Miró intensamente a la autora. "Qué hay más allá de ese oscuro horizonte, Sakuno?". Ella se extraño con la pregunta. "Tu lo pintaste y le pusiste los colores, debes saberlo no?".

Ella desvió la mirada pensando en una buena respuesta. Pero la verdad no tenía algo preparado ante la duda de Ryoma.

_Qué hay más allá de ese horizonte?_

"No lo se". Silencio. "Tal vez… hay más océano…más islas y tierras…". Faltaba algo…y lo tenía en la punta de la lengua.

"Más vidas, futuros… un mañana…Hay muchas cosas que pueden haber… después de ese horizonte". Agregó Echizen, acercándose un poco más a ella.

"Nuevas oportunidades?" quiso aportar.

"Seguro". Sakuno miró los ojos de su acompañante. Estaban tan cerca que podía ver cada fibra brillante en sus ojos felinos y agudos. Esos ojos que siempre la habían llenado, intrigado.

Nunca supo como era posible que un joven chico de doce años tuviese una mirada tan especial, única. Brillante y emocionante. Y ahora, ya siendo él un hombre, se podían agregar más descripciones a esas joyas en su rostro.

Férreos, ardientes, hipnotizantes…

Misteriosos. Que cosas le depararían con esa mirada suya.

Ella quería saberlo.

Con calma ella acercó sus labios a los de él, que la esperó y respondió con deseo. Sentía el sabor salado aún en sus labios del agua de mar, el cálido aliento que provocaban en busca de aire y continuando el beso.

Tomó el fino rostro, inmovilizándolo, profundizando el contacto; haciendo maravillas con su demandante lengua. Saboreando y mordisqueando sus labios con suavidad y volviendo a devorarla.

Ladeando el rostro buscando otro modo para ese asalto. Dejando de lado su pintura y pinceles y mostrándose entera para él, completa.

Lástima que solo un buen beso no fuese suficiente para el ambarino.

Quiso complacer su nueva necesidad de abrazarla entera, hasta su alma. Y lo hizo. Reclamando sus labios por completo, tomando el control, con ella sentada y posicionada sobre él.

Regocijándose en suaves y cálidas texturas de sus cavidades orales. Sakuno hizo un movimiento que después iba a meterla en problemas.

**(LJLJLJL)**

Ryoma comenzó mover su mano acariciando el bello cuerpo, escurriendo una principalmente ansiosa, acariciando y masajeando un encanto. Soltó un gemido, colocando su mano sobre la de él. Conocía ese tipo de caricias.

Sobre todo esa. Era la señal para intimar mucho más.

"Estamos en la playa"

"…Y?". intentó retomar el beso mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior.

"A la intemperie."

"Pues te aguantas. No me voy a caminar desde aquí hasta la casa. Además…hará más brisa". Dijo con mirada aburrida, aumentando la presión de su mano en su pecho.

"Ryoma!". Regañó agitada y acalorada. No iba a ceder… debía ser fuerte a las ondulaciones de su mano. "Ryoma, y si nos ven?".

Echizen entornó sus ojos, incrédulo. De todas las preguntas que podían hacerle, esa le pareció la más innecesaria. Estaban en un área privada, vigilada en la costa, y en la entrada del condado cercano.

No había nadie alrededor, más que ellos dos. Se podía oír claramente los pájaros de las cercanías, la brisa marina y su silbido grave combinado con el romper de las olas.

Sin embargo, Ryoma sonrió cínico. "Pues…que vean". Pero ella no iba a ceder, por lo visto.

"Ryoma, no!". Esta vez sonó un poco como la entrenadora. "Además no podemos hacerlo aquí".

Eso fue un reto? El príncipe la miró con una sonrisa amplia y bizarra. "Quieres apostar?". Sugirió y antes de que se pudiera hacer otra queja, hizo con un giro, que cambiaran las perspectivas de ambos. Abalanzándose sobre ella con besos y manoseos inquietos y descubridores

Todo se volvió callado y sinuoso a su alrededor. Sumergidos en su propio mundo de amor y adrenalina, bañados en la pura euforia del momento.

Un universo entero y oscuro, donde ningún astro brillaba tanto como el punto fijo, al cual ambos se acercaban cada vez más con caricias y besos profundos y caían violentamente, robando sus energías en suspiros.

Y los ecos de la pasión sincronizados con cada ola que rompía suavemente en la orilla.

Con una ronca exhalación, se desplomó a un lado, besando todo su rostro y recobrando el oxígeno necesario para seguir en la realidad. Con algo más de distancia recobraron un poco de vergüenza y comenzaron a acomodarse lo poco que los cubría.

"Te dije que si podíamos". Dijo el causante de todo eso. "No fue tan difícil".

"Tampoco es que haya sido muy cómodo, Ryoma-kun". Dijo en voz baja la muchacha sacudiendo arena de sus manos y algo en su cabello.

"Sin mencionar lo molesto que es la arena y sudor combinados". Acomodó su bañador y se levantó. "Pero valdría la pena repetirlo. Digo…para acostumbrarme al terreno". Agregó cuando vió que Ryuzaki se sonrojaba y trataba de ocultar una sonrisa al pensar en la posibilidad de que durante su estadía aquí, este tipo de sesiones se haría muy frecuente.

Extendió su mano a ella para ayudarla a levantarse y cuando comenzó a llevarla al agua…

"A dónde vamos?"

"Obvio…a refrescarnos"

**Fin.**

* * *

**disculpen la tardia pero ahora mi pais cayó en dictadura...y pues... me ha costado recuperarme... igual **

**Ese Ryoma ¬.¬**

**Siempre se sale con la suya…**

**Pero todo sea por el bien de que él ame a Sakunito-chan!**

**Jejejej! Esa fue suavecita y bien poética no? se me hizo difícil … pero di lo mejor de mi , pq este drabb fue dedicado a Rocio-chan que le gusta todo bien discreto XD…..ussss Rocio-chan aún está muy mada mada dane!!!!**

**Y eso que ella fundó el club de las perver…. Por cierto! Me imagino que las del club me estarán leyendo eh?**

**HOLA! MIS COLEGAS PERVERS DEL RYOSAKU \(nOn)/ COMO ESTÁN!!! SEGUNDO MIEMBRO ARIHDNI REPORTÁNDOSE (saludo estilo militar) ,(ò.ó)7**

**Las quiero burda chicas en serio TuT!!! Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Por siempre leerme, por darme ideas e inspiraciones y ganas de continuar!**

**Ahora si comenzamos la CUENTA REGRESIVA!**

**AHORA NOS QUEDAN 3 DRABBS POR PUBLICAR Y 2 SURTIDOS DE PAREJAS CON SAKUNO!!!!**

**SON 5 CAPIS MÁS!**

**Y ACTUALIZO CON 10!**

**CHAITO Y NOS VEMOS!**


	25. SURTIDO V2

**Waaaaiiii!!! Hola de nuevo mis amigas!!! Mis lectoras!!!**

**He regresado como lo prometí! Con diez reviews! Exactos!**

**Todo gracias a mi querida HARLET!**

**DEMÓSLE UN FUERTE APLAUSO!**

**JEJE! DENSE UN FUERTE APLAUSO POR VENIR A LEER!**

**Ahora si estamos de nuevo y venimos con un nuevo surtido de parejas locas con Sakuno! nos vemos al final!**

* * *

**Dedicado a Haine Asakura**

* * *

**7: Peeks (Taichi x Sakuno)**** (Super cute esta parejita! Jejeje petite pair!)**

¡¡¡Corre que corre que corre y correr!!!

¡¡¡Casi se hace tarde!!!

Había quedado con Akutsu senpai para ir a comer en la cafetería de su madre, y no quería quedar mal con la persona que mas admiraba¡no no no! eso sería desastroso para el pequeño Taichi.

Esquivaba cada obstáculo posible, tropezando casualmente con uno y que otro hombre o señora, disculpándose en voz alta y sin parar de correr. Casi llegaba solo a la esquina y ya llegaba, cerró sus ojos por el cansancio pero sin parar de correr.

¡¡¡¡PLOMP!!!!

"¡AUCH-desu!".

"¡MOUUUU! xO!".

Se había dado de frente con alguien. Ambos cayeron sentados. Sin siquiera mirar Dan comenzó a disculparse, seguidamente, y al no obtener una respuesta clara mas que un "Itai...".

Abrió sus ojos, Y para su sorpresa encontrarse con unos muslos muy bonitos y una falda algo subidita, se sonrojó mucho sin dejar de mirarlos. Que podía hacer el pequeño.

La afectada también miró con quien tropezó y avergonzada bajo la falda rápidamente y susurrando una disculpa voló de la escena.

Taichi quedo viendo por donde se había desaparecido. Salio del trance cuando el llamado duro de su senpai lo sacudió de su ensueño.

"¡Taichi¡Límpiate la nariz, mocoso pervertido!"

* * *

**8: Masajista (Yuuta x Sakuno) (…. Yuuta tb se merece un poquito de amor de Sakuno!)**

Hoy era ya viernes, generalmente en el internado de St Rudolph dejaban que los chicos se fueran los fines de semana a sus respectivos hogares para visitar.

Yuuta no era de los que regularmente recurrían a esta opción, prefería quedarse en el colegio practicando para poder vencer a su hermano y ser reconocido individualmente. Pero al enterarse por su hermana que ese día servirían su pastel favorito...

¡ÉL SIMPLEMENTEN TENIA QUE IR A SU CASA!

La academia quedaba lejos, por ello la razón de la cual llegó a las 6 a su casa, con esperanza de que se dignaran a esperar por el para comer. Llegó a su casa.

Era raro.

Volver a sentir esa calidez amorosa, pero bastante agradable, no pudo evitar sonreír feliz. Llamó a su madre, a su hermana, y a su hermano...

El cual respondió con gemido de... ¿deleite? perturbado el chico fue hasta donde salía la voz de su hermano. Lentamente se dirigió a la sala, los quejidos aumentaban y se hacían más orales.

"¡Ah¡Más fuerte, Saku-chan! un poco a la izquierda¡así¡Ah¡¡Que delicia...!!" sea lo que sea lo estaba disfrutando. Yuuta se sonrojó al máximo, y no pudo evitarlo, salio de su escondite... y cual fue su sorpresa de encontrarse a un jovencita con trenzas sobre su hermano... literalmente...

"¿¡…A-aniki...?!" por esto la chica se asustó y como estaba parada sobre la espalda del Fuji mayor cayó sobre él, sin querer. Syusuke retorció un poco su rostro, no era que ella pesara mucho...pero igual tenía su peso.

"¡Oh, Yuuta-kun! que bueno verte" dijo su hermano sonriendo a pesar del impacto. La chica se levantó preocupada por su sempai, y este también se alzó tranquilizándola. "Saku-chan, él es mi hermanito, Yuuta. Supongo y ya lo habrás visto" presentó, a lo cual la chica respondió alegre.

"Yuuta... ella es Ryuzaki Sakuno-chan, mi kouhai y nieta de mi entrenadora, y ahora mi masajista personal" dijo con humor. "Saa, voy a buscar bebidas ahora vuelvo" y salió del estar dejando a un Yuuta muy confundido pero aliviado.

Se sentó al lado de la chica, que lo miraba sonriente, él le replicó la mirada con timidez. Tenía que reconocer que era muy bonita…

"Así que¿SOLO eres su masajista?"

* * *

**9: Dance Dance y CHUUUU!! (Kamio x Sakuno) (…inesperado….pero salió algo lindo, estos dos me gustan más como amigos que como pareja….. Y Ann es de Momo y Momo es de Ann ¬,¬)**

No sabía como se había metido en este lío. De todas las personas que los acompañaban, ella tenía que ser la electa. Estaba casi segura de que Ann-chan hacía esto a propósito.

"Muy bien Saku-chan, te toca a ti contra Kamio-kun. Suerte" eso dijo la de pelo corto. Si, mucha suerte necesitaría para vencer al rey del Ritmo. Sobre todo en un Dance Dance Revolution.

Ahora todos tendrían la oportunidad no solo de ver otro despliegue de rapidez de Akira Kamio, mas también vería el despliegue de torpeza de ella. Se montó en la plataforma, algo nerviosa, seguida de Kamio que lo hacia con ligereza sonriendo.

"Tranquila, escogeré algo pausado¿ne?" dijo con sinceridad. Y así la música comenzó, activa y chillona, un versión remix de Barbie Girl, poco a poco seguían los pasos que señalaba en monitor.

Iban muy bien, moviéndose al ritmo de la canción. Y seguían avanzado los niveles y cada vez ella perdía más puntos, los ritmos se hacían in- bailables, al menos para ella.

"¡Rizumu ni naruzee!" Exclamó él al tocar la última canción, la más difícil, la más rápida. Removió con destreza, como si fuese ensayada, y ella falló terriblemente en todos los pasos. Terminada la ronda se bajaron, Ryuzaki avergonzada y un Kamio agitado.

"Saku-chan dale su premio" dijo Ann sonriente. Kamio se sonrojó un poco rascando su mejilla con su dedo. Y con pesar, la chica se irguió hacia el chico Kamio, que se agachó a su altura,… Y Ryuzaki posó un suave beso en la mejilla.

* * *

**10: Tadaima (Arihdni – Oishi x Sakuno) (Bueno…Eiji tuvo su turno…por qué Oishi no puede tenerlo? XD)**

Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado...ESTRESADO. Su esposa estaba que no llegaba, hace una hora que ella tenía que haber llegado. ¿Y si la asaltaron, o la secuestraron? o peor aun¡Que hubiese tenido un accidente de muerte y el ahí metido en la casa sin hacer nada!

"¡Tranquilo Syuishiroh! no exageres seguro solo está en alguna congestión de transito nada mas... no es para tanto...pero...ella no es de salir tarde de su trabajo..." murmuraba tratando de calmarse.

Normalmente su esposa siempre llegaba cinco minutos después que él. Pero esa tarde fue diferente. Oishi estaba más que preocupado. Trató de distraerse pero que Sakuno no llegase, lo tenía con los dedos devorados...

Se paseó por el living, pasando sus manos por la cabeza, casi que abría un hueco en el suelo. Seguía en su plan de estrés ya se formaba el dolor de cabeza. Y sus pensamientos se revolvían y revolvían, con los posibles daños que pudo haberle pasado a su esposa.

¡Oh Dios, permite que esté bien! era uno de sus pensamientos. Tan inmerso estaba que se sobresaltó de sobremanera al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

Frente a él estaba su esposa, preocupada y confundida. "¿Syui-chan, qué pasa?" preguntó ella con suavidad. El hombre solo la miró por unos momentos, procesando la imagen que estaba frente a él.

Su esposa, sana y salva. Se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza, como si nunca la hubiese visto. "¿Syuichiroh...?"

"Tonta...me tenías preocupado... ¿qué te pasó¿Donde estabas?" preguntó con seriedad.

"No me pasó nada, estaba en una congestión vial...?"

"¿Por qué no me llamaste?" preguntó aun preocupado.

"Es que no quería preocuparte... Pero veo que te preocupas por todo" dijo ella sonriendo divertida. El hombre se sonrojó por el hecho, volvió a abrazarla y besó su frente con adoración.

"Tadaima...Saku-chan".

* * *

**11: Cigarro (Jin x Sakuno) (Fuertecito y duro este chamo…no fumo… pero lo imaginé bien)**

Puedo ver como le das la severa calada a tu cigarro. Detesto que hagas eso Jin, te estás matando, si quieres alejarte de mi, solo cruza esa puerta y vete, es menos doloroso que saber que en algún futuro morirás antes de lo previsto.

Me levanto de la cama que nos acogió a los dos la noche anterior, donde yo creía que decías amarme y me recibes en la mañana con frialdad.

Solamente soy eso, un objeto, tu objeto. Ambos lo sabemos. Y no tienes intención de cambiarlo...es una lástima. Tu sabes lo mucho que te aprecio, pero no sabes como te añoro cuando no eres tu el que está a mi lado...

O tal vez si.

Quizás esa falta tuya se nota cuando hacemos todo lo que tú pides...

Y tú pareces indiferente a ello. Eso no existe para ti. Solo tu dosis de cuerpo y sexo...

Como un cigarro más

¿Pero sabes?

Lo mas gracioso es que, sí y lo afirmo, yo soy un cigarro más que cuando lo acabas y lo tiras al suelo, desafortunadamente vuelves a recogerlo y llevarlo a tus labios.

* * *

**12: Dijo que si (Ootori x Sakuno) (awww esta pareja me vuelve loca! Son mucho uke-uke pero ohtori es tan bello y es el menos loco de Hyotei)**

Tenía por fin los boletos en la mano, gracias a su hermana los había conseguido. Para el concierto de Gackt. Dos boletos de primera fila. En esos instantes solo pensaba encontrarla, y justo a tiempo antes que se dirigiera a casa.

Cuando llegó al portón de Seigaku sintió mareos, estaba tan solo pero así como de tranquilo estuvo el sonido de la campana alerto a todo el colegio, liberando a los alumnos que veían clases extraacadémicas.

Muchos se preguntaron calladamente por la presencia de ese chico tan alto y guapo, las chicas solo lo veían maravilladas y cuchicheaban liberando grititos extasiados. Se sentía mucho más alto de lo normal.

Y si iba a ser sincero, su altura a veces le causaba problemas. Suspiró cuando la manada de adolescentes despejó el área, y fue cuando la vio.

La pequeña de trenzas salía con su raqueta en brazos. Decidido la llamó, ella se volteó, y parecía que el viento acariciara suavemente su cara. Se sonrojó el muchacho. Ella sonrió complacida de verlo y le respondió el saludo de igual manera.

El chico se acercó a ella, preguntado cortésmente su bienestar y ella le contestaba con amabilidad y empatía. Una típica conversación entre un caballero y la dama. Avanzaron su paso, él había decidido acompañarla a su casa, lo cual ella no se negó.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, parecían disfrutar su mutua compañía.

Al llegar a la casa de ella, le preguntó si quería ir a un concierto con él. Cuando la chica vio de quien era el concierto, afirmó decidida y sin vacilar. Agradeció a Ootori por la invitación y lo abrazó emocionada. Se despidió y dijo que lo vería en la fecha fijada.

Que decir del muchacho que se quedó de piedra y se sentía flotar...pues llegó con cara de estúpido sonriente a su casa "Dijo que sí... " era lo único que decía.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Wa! Muchas parejas locas! Bien locas. Saben, yo jamás había leído un oishi x sakuno….. se me hace raro pero no imposible! Jijiji! Y el ootori x sakuno es una de mis favoritas pq son tan tiernos!**

**Jejejeje bueno espero que les haya gustado. Y por favor me dejan sus reviews para cualquier cosa que no estén de acuerdo o quieran preguntarme algo, los que no sean usuarios déjenme su mail que yo me pondré en contactos con ustedes para responder a sus inquietudes.**

**Consulte a madame zazú….**

**Bueno, este fue el segundo surtido, ya solo nos queda un surtido y otros drabbs por publicar…. Hmmm el próximo drabb es un ryosaku (oh que sorpresa) y es bien cortito! Nada especial pero como siempre espero sus reviews que me hacen tan feliz**

**Entonces…CUENTA REGRESIVA!**

**NOS QUEDAN 4 CAPÍTULOS DE DRABBS!**

**ESPERO actualizar pronto :D**

**Chau!**


	26. La voz que Escucho

**después de un largo tiempo y después de no recibir los reviews esperados u.u...**

**he decidido publicar un drabb bien cortito! no muy relevante pero bueno... es que estoy muy ocupada. ahora mis profes quieren que haga un proyecto y debo alistarme.**

* * *

**Dedicado a Rocío-asakura**

* * *

**  
24: la voz que**** escucho.**

Cuando Ryoma juega tenis, está tan sordo y ciego del mundo terrenal. Desde que cruza la puerta de alambrillo verde se adentra en un mundo delimitado por medidas de cánones de libros de deporte donde la raqueta es su brazo y el sonido de la pelota rebotar es el ritmo de su palpitar.

Durante años hacía que practicaba este deporte.

Una vez le preguntaron si tomaría ese deporte como carrera.

Para nada. Eso sonaba muy ambicioso.

Pero jugarlo era tan divertido.

Tan bello saborear la victoria. Y admirar la derrota en la mirada de su oponente.

Desde muy pequeño, miraba como su padre jugaba la disciplina. Sentía una gran molestia. Mientras otros niños jugaban con sus padres al béisbol o manejaban la bicicleta… él siempre veía a su padre en un cubo… en una imagen. Ver como sonreía al acariciar un trofeo, al hablar tan animado con los reporteros…

Pero papá siempre fue distinto cuando estaba en casa. Aunque siempre que podía le enseñaba un poco del juego, no era tan apasionado.

¿Acaso papá era más feliz afuera que con la compañía de su familia?

Por eso no le gustaba ese deporte.

Y por eso él haría que papá odiase el deporte.

Muy bien. Lo practicaría. Lo practicó.

Y se centró en la meta de superarlo, para que así el viejo repudiara lo que tanto sufrimiento le trajo a Ryoma.

Y fue que, cuando menos se lo esperó, Nanjiroh decidió retirarse para cumplir otro sueño.

¿Acaso papá sería feliz con otras cosas que no fuesen su familia o el tenis?

Ryoma esperaba que así fuese.

Pero no.

Por más que su padre se retirara el tenis siempre había formado parte vital en la vida del viejo. Se dedicó a enseñarle todo a su hijo, sin embargo el jovencito también tendría que buscar la forma de superar al mentor, en manera de venganza personal.

En su búsqueda por más técnicas que permitieran vencer el gran muro psicológico entré él y su padre, se había encerrado a si mismo dejando al mundo y su tiempo en un lugar. Reservado para otra ocasión. Pero esa ocasión pasaría y pasaría y siempre estaba de primero el tenis, por lo tanto la prioridad era vencer al padre.

¿Cuándo sería esa ocasión?

No lo sabía.

Y tampoco le interesaba.

No le interesaba nada. Nada que lo interrumpiera en su objetivo.

Solo cuando oía una voz decir: "Buena suerte, Ryoma-kun".

La barrera que le impide escuchar los ánimos y cantos de sus compañeros se rompe súbitamente.

Ahora ve los colores que plagan al mundo. Tan vivaces e interesantes. Ve como ahora no solo la pelota de tenis resalta por su color, ve las hojas, las canchas, los detalles, el día soleado y el calor de la emoción y el sudor.

Prueba de que ahora está vivo. Y jugará con más ánimo.

Pero de todos los colores que ahora ve, resalta un rojo oscuro…y tostado. Son hebras y ojos que lo miraban y reflejan su adrenalina. Reflejan su deseo de ganar y de aprender nuevas cosas.

Fervientemente ella repite un porra sencilla, pero de todo corazón. Sonriendo con calma y esperando el final del juego.

Ahora, ya todo no es blanco y negro. Es color vivo.

Ahora, escucha todo. Pero sus oídos buscan siempre escuchar la voz susurrarle un aliento con sus palabras.

Ahora…

Tiene otra motivación.

¿Es acaso el tono de su voz¿La dulzura y sinceridad con que dice esa frase?

No lo sabe.

Pero se esforzará aún más por hacerlo. Por develar ese misterio.

**fin.**

* * *

**B****ueno... fue cortito y espero que hayan entedido! siempre me ha interesado saber como es que la relación de Nanjiroh y Ryoma fue cuando este era un bebé...y siempre que lo hago lo imagino triste. Puede que haga un fic referente a esto en vacaciones...no lo se.**

** pero espero que les haya gustado! Rocío-chan espero y leas tu último drabb!**

** bueno chicos y chicas, con esto les digoque se viene el próximo surtido de drabbs**

** y también está muy cerca el capítulo donde Sakuno le mete mano a Ryoma... y puede que el capítulo del bebé también salga...XD**

** espero sus reviews. Máxino 8  
**


	27. SURTIDO V3

**Hola!!!! Bueno fueron 8 reviews exactos ****y como lo prometí aquí vengo con el tercer y último surtido de drabbs con parejas locas con sakuno y una de rinko x nanjiroh!**

**Espero y lo disfruten! Nos vemos abajo**

**LEAN LAS NOTAS DE ABAJO**

* * *

_**Dedicado a Haine Asakura**_

* * *

**1****3: Asfixiado (Nanjiroh x Rinko) (No podía faltar lo más canon de PoT. Esta pareja necesita más amor y más fans)**

A veces miro esas malditas revistas, y me pregunto si tantas expectativas tiene para el tipo de mujer que desea. ¿Por que demonios se casó conmigo?

Durante un tiempo comencé a creer que me tenía consigo para darse la fama del casado mas codiciado.

Eso si me molestaba.

Cuando comencé a conocerlo, me pareció excelente que alguien tan superficial como él tuviese tan maravilloso sueño, podía comprenderlo porque yo también amé al deporte.

Creo que eso lo salvaba de que lo calificara como el típico hombre...pero seguía siendo un superficial.

Me di cuenta cuando el muy descarado se atrevió a tocarme, diciendo que aun estaba muy pequeña para él. Ese día jamás podré olvidarlo. Fue mucho complejo. Y sin embargo, al darme cuenta de que tan en serio iba con su sueño no pude hacer más que brindarle ayuda y apoyo.

Mas, fue mi sorpresa cuando dijo que quería casarse conmigo, me reí, mucho... hasta le contagié mi risa. Pero me callé cuando caí en cuenta que iba bien en serio... como siempre.

Le pregunté el porque y me dijo que porque si, a él se le antojaba, me negué y le dije que así no funcionaba yo.

Y a partir de ahí vi un Nanjiroh muy encantador, dio lo mejor de sí como conquistador...y terminé casándome con él. Volví a preguntarle porque se casó conmigo si teniendo a todas esas rubias despampanantes y voluptuosas, me eligió a mi, a la chica de doble espalda, como solía llamarme.

Él solo contestó sonriendo a mi lado cansado por nuestro ejercicio.

"Porque contigo no me asfixio n.n)"

* * *

**14:**** A la BURNING! (Kawamura x Sakuno) (eek!... a mi me asustó cuando mi amiga me pidió que hiciera de esta pareja… No sabía que poner…)**

"¡Vamos Taka-san¡¡Nya, no seas tímido!!"

"Tu puedes Taka-san" alentó Fuji. El chico burning sonrió a su amigo en señal de agradecimiento, se le notaba que estaba bien nervioso. Estaba esperando afuera de la canchas, arrugaba el asa de su maletín, ansioso.

Estaba esperando por que la niña saliera de su entrenamiento, tenía esto planeado desde hace días pero no sabía si podía llevarlo a cabo, eso solo lo vería hoy.

Cuando al fin pudo verla salir, su rostro se iluminó y su estomago dio una vuelta casi imposible de hacer para un humano. Tragó con fuerza y por un momento su voz le falló pero pudo articular su nombre.

"¡Ryuzaki-chan!" llamó sonrojado. Ella se giró y sonrió hacia él. Se acercó y preguntó con cortesía.

"¿Sucede algo Kawamura-senpai?" inquirió ella. Lo miró con esos ojotes rojos inocentes. Kawamura rascó su cabeza y no pudo evitar tartamudear su respuesta. Ella solo insistía con su mirada tratando de descifrar lo que el chico quería decir.

Desde lejos sus amigos se movían nerviosos, y ansiosos. Solo Syusuke pudo ser capaz de ver el dilema de su amigo, estaba más que nervioso, y las palabras no salían completas.

Su mirada se posó en el suelo y ahí vio la raqueta amarilla, la había olvidado como siempre...Sonriendo tomó la raqueta y se fue hacia donde estaban los tórtolos. Llegó sonriente inocente.

"Disculpen, pero Taka-san olvidaste tu raqueta" dijo Fuji y le pasó el instrumento, el cual, el pobre Kawa aceptó con un torpe gracias. Y así como tomó el mango de la raqueta, su personalidad comenzaba a cambiar, Syusuke, percatándose de ello solo atinó a decir:

"Ne Taka-san¿tienes algo qué decirle Ryuzaki-chan?" la pequeña miró confundida a sus senpais.

"¡¡MOERUZE BURRRRNING!!!!" gritó. "¡¡HORA HORA! SAKUNO ERES TAN BONITA¿¡QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO?!" y la raqueta salió de su mano, cortesía de Fuji.

El chico burning se quedó mudo y confundido¿qué había pasado? La chica solo miró con sus ojos como platos. Reaccionó y sonrojó sus mejillas.

"Hai, si me gustaría salir con usted Kawamura senpai!"

* * *

**15****: Lindas piernas (Oshitari x Sakuno) (No salió lo que yo esperaba… pero ahí vamos y eso que me gusta mucho esta pareja!)**

El siempre la había intimidado, después de todo con esa mirada y esa voz melosa que lo caracterizaba dejaba desecha a cualquier chica.

Y Sakuno Ryuzaki no fue la excepción. Ya la había vito varias veces, como una presa de Atobe. El se interesó debido a que no encontraba explicación a que alguien como ore-sama se fijara en alguien tan común como una chiquilla y con trenzas ni menos.

Pero de algún modo encontraba muy tierno el reflejo de sonrojarse tan seguido, que decidió probar con mas cosas que le hicieran repetir ese efecto.

Como por ejemplo hablarle al oído y mirarla fijamente. El saber que él era la causa de se reflejo, lo hacía sentir bien, de alguna manera posesivo.

Esto era mucho mejor que las damiselas de sus películas de romance.

No podía esperar a que atenerse con ella, y que cosa podía seguir haciendo.

Después de todo tenía piernas muy bonitas… merecía su atención.

* * *

**16****: Besos (Sengoku x Sakuno) (sengo-san me mata de la risa XD! Y como es todo un mujeriego… a Sakuno le ha tocado XD!)**

"¿Besos…?" preguntó el pelirrojo incrédulo. No podía creer lo que oía.

"Eto…si, Sengoku-san" dijo una chica de trenzas.

"Espera…o sea que, yo te ayudo con tu tenis, y tengo a cambio besos…. ¿De ti?" siguió él, una sonrisa traviesa intentaba aparecerse pero no quería asustar a la chica.

"Bueno, si yo soy la que lo pide… supongo que si" afirmó Sakuno con inocencia, preocupada porque su senpai ajeno no le entendiese. Una sonrisa MUY traviesa se formó en los labios del jugador afortunado.

_Sengoku…eres un perro afortunado!_ Le dijo su conciencia, y sin decir más aceptó gustoso ayudar a la chica, pasaron un buen rato, él explicando y ella haciendo los ejercicios.

Y por supuesto siendo Sengoku el tipo de hombre que era, una ocasional miradita a las piernas de la chica no faltaron. Terminó la práctica… pero definitivamente Ryuzaki necesitaba siglos para mejorar. Pero a él no le importaba mucho si mejoraba o no. Él quería lo suyo.

"Ne, ne, Sakuno-chan… ¿y mis besos?" preguntó como un niño pediría sus dulces. Ella sonrió con dulzura y un sonrojo.

"¡Hai! Ya se los doy Sengoku-san" dijo ella. Y el incrédulo muchacho, cerró sus ojos y preparó su rostro para el dulce impacto. Esperó un instante algo larguito. Y al no recibir nada, vio que la chica sostenía una bolsa frente a él.

Llena de Besos de Chocolates.

"Mi amiga me dio muchos, así quise compartirlos con usted" dijo ella con felicidad.

Sengoku casi lloraba un mar ese día.

Bueno, no todos los día se tiene tan buen a racha n-ñ.

* * *

**17****: Dulce veneno (Kaihdo x Sakuno) (este fue uno de los que mejor me quedó. Me leí unos fics de ellos y me parecen bien)**

Se dicen que las serpientes son hipnotizantes y que hacen esa técnica para poder dominar al adversario o presa con mayor facilidad para que en el momento indicado, el dolor punzante de los colmillos se entierre en la carne del herido.

A él solían confundirlo con una serpiente. Era aceptable ya que sus rasgos, forma de ser y fría actitud lo asemejaban mucho. Dentro de esa persona se encontraba un ser diferente, amable y cariñoso.

Pero como todo, el exterior es lo primordial en la sociedad¿no irán a creer que él iba a ser una excepción?

"¿Te gustan los gatitos?" nadie podía creer eso si se lo confesase, lo verían como algo raro. Un fenómeno. Y eso era ser herido. Odiaba ser herido. Que mejor forma de no serlo aparentando la actitud de la viperina.

Pocas veces se mostraba como era en realidad, llegaba un punto que tal farsa era dolorosa. Un muchacho tímido y poco sociable. Para las otras personas no contaba si tenía gusto, miedos, metas, sueños, deseos y pasiones.

No.

Porque él era la serpiente. Y las serpientes no sienten ese tipo de cosas.

¿O si?

Mostrarse como era en realidad era un peligro para él, y cuando alguien trataba de descubrirlo lo esquivaba de manera brusca y determinante. Aunque con Ryuzaki fue otro caso.

Por más que la alejaba, le gritaba, ella no cedía.

La hizo llorar y con esas mismas lágrimas y su rostro carmenado, ella pedía una oportunidad, y aseguraba y afirmaba que daño no le haría. Pero el no estaba acostumbrado a creer en la gente. Él solo la miró con fijeza, sin poder lo que oía.

Ella, adentrarse en su mundo y en su verdadero ser, sería una riesgo aún mayor.

La jovencita era insistente, demasiado para su propio bien. Ya no le importaba si le acompañaba o hacía cada pregunta. Pero todo tiene un límite y eso tocó el tope.

Sin querer y con brusquedad un día la apoyó en una pared acorralándola, y preguntándole, tratando que sus palabras tuviesen el mayor veneno posible.

Le exigió que le dijera el por qué de tanta atención e interés. Ella solo contesto que no creía nada de esa barrera, que colocaba frente al mundo.

Que ella sabía muy bien lo que había dentro; una persona asustada que pedía ser tomado en cuenta por otras razones. Y que ella estaba a dispuesta a darlo todo para que él fuera verdaderamente feliz.

Él solo gachó su cabeza. Dejándose envolver, quizás, por el dulce veneno, de esta escurridiza y adorable chica le hizo probar en su boca.

* * *

**18****: También (Saeki x Sakuno) (Y este es mi favorito! Pq adoro a saeki-san hasta los huesitos! Es como Fuji solo que no es sádico y tiene los ojos abiertos siempre)**

Mientras su acompañante iba a comprar unas cositas en la feria que ofrecía la ciudad, ella estaba sentada en un banco reposando algo por el ligero ajetreo y emoción del festival.

En parte recuperando un poco el aliento, en parte pensando. Saeki-san había sido muy amable en invitarla. Todo un caballero, ya que hasta se había ofrecido en llevarla después a su casa. Y eso que era una distancia larga.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre la situación entre ellos, el hecho de que la haya invitado lo encontraba muy oportuno, desde que se conocieron en el proceso de las finales, había encontrado al joven Saeki bastante agradable. Por eso la sorpresa de que la haya invitado.

Pero se sentía muy bien, y esperaba no arruinarlo. El agrado que sentía por el chico era bastante determinante y le robaba el pensamiento. Definitivamente le gustaba. Y tenía que hacérselo saber. Escribió una confesión de hecho, la cual se aprendió y ensayaba en su mente.

Sintió algo frío en su desnudo brazo (llevaba un camisita sin mangas) lo que la alertó de manera graciosa. Escuchó la risa divertida; había puesto una lata de un refresco para atraer su atención.

Fría.

Se sentó al lado de ella dándole la otra lata para ella, suspiró cansado y divertido. De verdad lo estaban disfrutando, era agradable pasar ellos el tiempo.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan¿te diviertes?" preguntó una voz familiar, (venía de su lado), ahora puesta en voz chiquita y graciosa. Kojiroh tenía una marioneta de conejito que movía con diversión.

Ella soltó una risita sonrojándose. Asintió complacida. "¿Y entonces por qué no hablas?" preguntó otra vez.

Ella bajó su cabeza avergonzada. Era cierto y se notaba. Ella no podía decirle al menos no por ahora. "¿Acaso te aburro?" dijo el "conejito" ahora triste, Saeki adaptó su voz, sonando muy graciosa, aunque en el fondo si estaba incómodo, tal vez no le agradaba a la chica.

"¡No! Saeki-san, es muy divertido¡muchas gracias por invitarme!" dijo alarmada por no herir al muchacho.

"Entonces¿Que pasa?" preguntó el ahora con su voz normal. Ella dudaba no sabía si decirle. Mordió su labio, confundida, su voz no quería salir. Y sus labios no querían moverse.

Por eso simplemente, le pasó un papelito. Él lo tomó. Pasó un ratito y ya lo había leído. Sakuno se preocupó por la tardanza.

"Sakuno-chan". Llamó él. Ella volteó hacia él y tan rápido, él le posó sus labios en los de ella. Un tierno beso, que cuando se separaron ella estaba súper sonrojada. El rió ligeramente con una ligera sombra rojiza en sus mejillas. "Yo también".

**Fin.**

* * *

**T-T ya se terminaron los surtidos! Nuuuu!**

**Pero aún quedan dos drabbs más! Siii**

**Se viene el drabbs donde sakuno le mete mano a Ryoma!!**

**Mis queridas! Si quieren saber que voy a hacer después de este fic… revisen mi profile para más info!**

**Esperaré más de ustedes y sus reviews! Las veo en el próximo capi! máximo 8 reviews  
**


	28. Akazu jiru Hyper Remix de Inui

**(Arih mira a los lados)**

**Ya es seguro n.n**

**(tiembla el suelo)**

**Ó.o Ay madre….**

**(Lectoras iracundas): sobre ella!!! òOó.**

**NUUUUUU! XO! Peren! Ya vine ya vine, y con el drabb de donde Sakuno le mete mano a Ryoma. En serio ó-ò, Miren! (Agita un disket, rosado)**

**(Lectoras): APURATE!**

**YA VOY YA VOY….ya voy….. ¬-¬ malcriadas. Bueno en fin…. Después de un buen rato de no actualizar, vengo con el drabb que todo mundo taba esperando…**

**SAKUNO LE METE MANO A RYOMA. Ya…contentas?**

…

**¬¬ bueno…ya les dejo el drabb!**

* * *

_**Dedicado a Luz-Li-Potter….**_

* * *

**25: ****El Akazu jiru Hyper Remix de Inui**

Pok

Pok

Pok. Pok…pok pok pok

La pelota hizo rebotes inexactos dando por terminada la sesión Sakuno-pared. Suspiró y jadeó durante minutos. Técnicamente, el ejercicio no fue lo que le agoto, sino el imperdonable e insufrible sol que se alzaba ese día de verano.

Calor. El condimento perfecto. Al menos le agradaba saber que con ese calor podría perder las grasitas de más por medio del sudor… aunque después se sintiera pegajosa y horrible al rato. Pero lo que ahora de verdad quería era una deliciosa y refrescante bebida.

* * *

_No obstante cerca de ahí, escondido entre los arbustos, un brillo peculiar se hizo fijo en ella._

* * *

Llegó hacia donde había depositado sus pertenencias: su toalla, sus pelotas, el guarda raqueta. Secó el sudor grueso que la cubría. Si seguía así prontamente entraría en los titulares del equipo femenino…al menos eso fue lo que le había dicho la capitana Izumi.

Ella esperaba bastantes cumplidos, hasta su abuela le había dado unos cuantos, pero que le prometieran un puesto como regular…Sakuno sintió por primera vez lo que llamaban 'el ego' se infló dentro de su pecho.

Ahora lo que quedaba era vencer el pánico escénico cada vez que Ryoma-kun la veía. Ya había hecho los cuarentas golpes, los top-spins y los veinte servicios que el manager había colocado para comenzar con las novatas.

Ahora su mente procesaba la búsqueda de agua o algo que saciara la sed…un gatorade estaría muy bien.

* * *

_No muy lejos una mano sale de entre los arbustos y coloca en medio del camino un termo deportivo._

* * *

'Agua, gatorade, redbull, sporade, agua, Ponta, cocacola…lo que sea…tengo sed' repetía Sakuno en su mente mientras caminaba de regreso hacia las canchas. Su garganta se resecaba y la saliva no daba para más auto hidratación.

Tan concentrada estaba en su caminar que su pie tropezó con algo y lo hizo avanzar a adelante rodando. Un termo. Sakuno lo tomó pero no vió alguna identificación en él, un nombre, un año para que alguien pudiera reconocerlo. Era un simple termo.

Pesado debido al líquido que guardaba.

Líquido. Agua.

Por primera vez en su vida Sakuno jamás se había sentido tan tentada a probar algo ajeno y sin consentimiento. Pero que le iba a hacer, su garganta añoraba por las deliciosas gotas.

Miró hacia los lados, no vio a nadie.

Mejor y le daba un traguito. Después le explicaría todo al dueño y se aseguraría de reponer el 'daño'. Colocó el seguro de la tapita hacia arriba (era de los termos que le dicen biberón), y se empujó la botella. Era frío…y cuando su garganta fue recorrida, el sabor fue amargo y ácido.

La botella se resbaló lentamente de su mano, pero antes de que este tocara el piso, Sakuno Ryuzaki ya yacía desmayada. Con un poco de líquido…rojo oscuro saliendo de su boca.

_Y una figura se acercaba, con sus lentes brillando y sus manos cuaderno y un lápiz._

'_Perdón Ryuzaki-chan… pero eres la única con quien puedo contar para esto… todo sea por el bien de los muchachos y la mejora del equipo'. Y el sujeto se fue dejando limpia la escena del crimen…se llevó la botella y limpió el resto del jugo de los labios de la chica lamiendo las comisuras._

* * *

"Sakuno-chan! Sakuno!!!" gritaba una muchacha desesperada mientras la movía. "Sakuno!! Amiga! Que te pasó??!!" las lágrimas amenazaban con salirse de los ojos color sepia.

"Nyaaa!! Ryuzaki-chaaaaan TT.TT Hoi hoi! Despierta!!! No puedes morirte!!!" Chillaba un pelirrojo. Este agarró su termo y mojó su mano con agua. Hizo chispear las gotas en su cara con un movimiento de los dedos. Esto hizo que la chica se despertara lentamente ante el frío. "Ryuzaki-chan, se fuerte".

Cuando la chica abrió sus ojos rojos se encontró con unos ojos rojos y sepias igualmente de preocupados. Tomoka y Eiji senpai, la miraban como si algo muy malo le hubiese pasado. "Tomo-chan…Kikumaru-senpai…qué les pasa?" preguntó ella suavemente.

Y en eso ambos el rostro se les inundó de alegría y lágrimas de felicidad en forma de cascaditas brotaron.

"WUUUAAAA! SAKUNO! NOS TENÍAS MUY PREOCUPADOS!!!" Lloraron al mismo tiempo mientras la abrazaban y frotaban sus mejillas contra ella.

"Pensé que habías muerto ToT" dijo Tomoka.

"Creí que nunca volvería ver a Ryuzaki-tan" lloriqueó Eiji. Sakuno estaba anonadada, pero rió alegre y abiertamente.

"Estoy bien! Mou! Ya déjenme no puedo respirar", Ambos hicieron eso. Sakuno suspiró cuando volvió a respirar. Miró a Tomoka y le sonrió con amplitud. "Estoy bien Tomo-chan…nada que temer…seguro y el ejercicio me agotó y me desmayé jejeje!"

Miró a Eiji que estaba haciendo un gracioso puchero, aún estaba preocupado. "Deje de llorar Kikumaru-senpai! Estoy bien, ya me siento mejor". Aún así ambos jóvenes ayudaron a levantarla.

"Arigato, ustedes dos. Ahora si no les importa…debo ir a las canchas. Izumi-buchou debe estar preocupada y ya voy tarde". Y se despidió de ambos. Un besito en la mejilla a Tomoka, y otro besito para Eiji.

"…Hoi? O.O" Tocándose la mejilla.

* * *

Después de haberse reportado con Izumi-buchou, la cual no se veía muy alegre por su ausencia, Sakuno fue a hacer prácticas extras y ver a los chicos en sus juegos y poder observar sus tácticas.

Estaba decidida a ser una buena jugadora, una buena titular y que mejor cosa que seguir el ejemplo del equipo masculino.

Divisó al capitán y a su abuela supervisando un partido entre Momo y Kaidoh. Bastante reñido, y ni se diga de las retóricas que se hacían. Sonriendo se acercó a su abuela y la abrazó. "Ohayo, Obachan!".

Esto sorprendió a Sumire; Sakuno generalmente hacia tal despliegue de afecto pero cuando estaban en la casa, se sentaba con su vieja abuelita en el sofá y la abrazaba, le arreglaba el cabello y se quedaban dormidas juntas.

"Ohayo, Tezuka-senpai!" Y abrazó a Tezuka igual como lo hizo con su abuela.

Silencio general. Hasta Momo y Kaidoh dejaron de jugar solo para ver a la nueva y efusiva Ryuzaki-chan. Quién en su sano juicio podría abrazar al estoico capitán de Seigaku?! Pero sobretodo, cómo era posible que él se dejara?

"Ohayo, Ryuzaki-chan". Dijo con voz grave el buchou.

Fuji miraba divertido esa escena; Oishi estaba extrañado mientras veía a Eiji acercarse aún con su mano en su mejilla; Momo y Kaidoh estaban con la boca abierta y mirando atentamente la escena; Kawamura estaba muy confundido al punto que parecía infantil y Ryoma…pues este solo miró sorprendido y retiró la vista tapándose con su gorrita.

"HMM Tezuka-buchou siempre es tan lindo cuando es todo seriezote!" Dijo con un tono de voz del cual Oshitari Yuushi de Hyotei se sentiría orgulloso. Fuji soltó una risa sincera. Y los demás ahogaron un grito de sorpresa (NA: como los que hace bob esponja).

"Me gusta la nueva Sakuno-chan!" dijo Fuji acercándose a ella, y Eiji asintiendo.

"Fuji-senpai!" saludó la chica de trenzas y se acercó a abrazarlo, al contrario Tezuka, este le devolvió el abrazo con igual sentimiento. "Podría usted supervisar mi técnica?".

Este sonrió y miró a Echizen que los miraba disimuladamente pero con atención. "Pues…yo lo haría encantado pero ahora me toca el partido contra Oishi…ya se!" Dijo alzando el dedo índice y feliz. "Echizen puede hacerlo! n.n".

Miró hacia donde estaba el ichinen prodigio. "Verdad, Echizen?". Dijo con un tono peligroso. El aludido lo miró extraño pero se encogió de hombros.

"Che…"

"Estupendo!" dijo Sakuno y se acercó a Ryoma lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó. "Ven Ryoma-kun! Quiero enseñarte mis formas…". Momo se atragantó en su risa ante el comentario tan…ambiguo.

* * *

Definitivamente…lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

La última vez que la había visto, su forma no era tan mala, de hecho había mejorado… pero es que ahora, no doblaba sus rodillas como debía ser… de hecho ni las doblaba en lo más mínimo.

Se acercó a ella, y dio un toque en la parte posterior de su rodilla e hizo que se doblara, ocasionando una risita de parte de ella. Ahora era que ella no hacía los golpes correctamente.

Y nuevamente se acercó a ella y se acercaron mucho. Se colocó en posición e hizo que ella también lo hiciera; tomó la muñeca de la chica y comenzó a orientar el modo correcto.

Sakuno hizo en lento movimiento con su trasero lo cual sintió Echizen. El muchacho se sonrojó. Y se alejó de ella, carraspeando. Al rato ya habían terminado la mini tutoría.

"Muchas gracias, Ryoma-kun! Siempre eres tan amable". Ella sonrió con sinceridad se retiró tras de él balanceando su mano y tocándole sus nalguitas en un roce y apretándolo audazmente.

_**-Squiiishy!!!- non**_

(D

O///.///O

Esa precisamente fue la cara de Ryoma después que ella hizo eso. Ladeó su cabeza con un perrito confundido. Tratando de procesar exactamente había sido todo eso?!...y tocándose un poco la carne atacada!

Algo era seguro…Ryoma iba a tardar mucho tiempo en dormir esta noche.

¿¡Y quién podría dormir cuando ese día casi lo violan?!

Ese día en el colegio, Sakuno fue muy abierta con todos, sincera y sin restricciones XD! Nadie la reconocía, incluso la Osakada estaba extrañada y contenta con el nuevo cambio de personalidad.

Sin embargo al día siguiente, Sakuno volvió a ser la misma chica tímida e introvertida…todos se extrañaron por su repentino cambio de actitud. Simplemente no recordaba naaaaada.

Ni siquiera que le había tocado el culo a Ryoma.

* * *

_Y espiándola por los pasillos de la escuela, una figura de lentes brillantes anotaba desesperado con rapidez: _

"_efectos del Akazu jiru Hyper Remix: _

_Causa efectos inmediatos de alteración severa de la personalidad normal en un individuo y efectos secundarios de pérdida de memoria al pasar 12 horas exactas._

_Nota: debo mejorar el sabor. Sigue persistiendo el sabor a vinagre y ajo."_

**Fin.**

* * *

**Jejejejeej! Ñaca ñaca òuó!**

**Espero y lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo jijiji! Oh si! Fue divertidisimo! Verdad**

…**(silencio)…**

**Ejem! ¬¬ ok….yo también las quiero burda n.n!**

**Tienen que disculparme T-T, mucha tarea de la uni! Diseño Gráfico es una materia muy demandante! Un armario aquí, display acá, afiche pa esto pa lo otro….no es fea la carrera me gusta de hecho XD! Pero consume burda de tiempo! Y me estresa ñ-ñ!**

**Bueno chicas y chicos espero y hayan desgustado el PENÚLTIMO DRABB de este proyecto mio XD**

**Ya solo falta 1!**

**Uno solito…y terminamos (para más info de los nuevos que se vienen lean mi profile!)**

**El próximo trata acerca del fruto de amor de Ryoma y Sakuno!**

**Así que espero leeros pronto en mi correo! Diganme sus opisiones. Dejen sus mails (no los voy a agregar) y hagan críticas constructivas y no destructivas**

**Chaito pues, nos vemos luego.**


	29. Echizen Ryohchan daiyo!

**-Trompetas por favor –**

**Hola! Mis queridas lectoras… creo que este ha sido uno de los fics que he disfrutado mucho.**

**Pero todo debe llegar a su fin**

**(arihdni saca el disket rosado)**

**He aquí con ustedes el último drabb…de Máquina de drabbs**

* * *

_**Dedicado a Marip y a todo el montón de chicas fans de RyoSaku y Sakuno**_

* * *

**26****: Echizen Ryoh-chan daiyo! **

"Y recuerda darle su biberón de naranja a las 3:15 exacto, se pone de mal humor si no lo toma. Por favor haz que duerma la siesta inmediatamente después. Juega un poquito con él y si no llego temprano para la cena calienta su biberón de leche que te lo dejé en la nevera por si acaso…" balbuceaba Sakuno mientras se ponía su abrigo y tomaba el bolso y el celular.

"Oh! Y por favor Ryoma-kun, si van a ver tele…que no estén muy cerca…"Añadió con firmeza.

Se volteó hacia su esposo. Esperaba encontrarlo atento a todo lo que ella decía, pero en su lugar, lo vio inclinado sobre la cuna haciéndole un monería al bebé con su dedo.

"Ryoma-kun!" protestó ella e inmediatamente el hombre se alzó a mirarla con ojos interrogantes e inocentes. "Al menos me escuchaste?". Preguntó ella suspirando exasperada.

"No." Dijo el peliverde encogiéndose de hombros. A lo que ella se coloreó de roja rabia e infló sus cachetes ligeramente dispuesta a hacerle una mala contesta. "Era un chiste. Un chiste". Se defendió Ryoma subiendo y bajando las manos en dirección a ella para pedir la calma.

"Si te escuché. _Todo_. No te preocupes, yo me encargo, Sakuno". Dijo tomando el rostro de la joven madre y besando sus labios suavemente.

"Mou…Pero es que…". Comenzó a protestar Sakuno. "Mejor llamo a la abuela… Creo que mi hermano puede ir a acompañarla…"

Ryoma negó con la cabeza "Sensei te necesita. Ve y acompáñala. Que yo cuido de Ryoh mientras tú regresas. Ne?" Ella asintió al final se acercó a la cuna y se despidió de su bebé besándolo en la frente. Este soltó una risita tiernísima y alzó su manita a su rostro.

"Ya vuelvo Ryoh-chan. Papi te cuidará". El bebé hizo otro sonidito, como si dijera 'Si mami, yo me porto bien'. Sakuno sonrió y se despidió de Ryoma con un último beso saliendo de la casa.

Ryoma volvió a la cuna, saludando a su pequeño y volviendo a jugar con él. Ryoh Echizen, como podrán deducir, era el fruto de amor entre Echizen Ryoma y Ryuzaki (Echizen) Sakuno.

Decir que estaba preparado para ser padre, era decir una gran mentira. Cuando se enteró se puso muy nervioso; a tal punto que hirió los sentimientos de Sakuno. Pero después reconoció que toda acción debe tener una reacción. Ellos habían hecho juntos a ese bebé.

Y por orgullo y sentido de responsabilidad debía correr con él.

Sin embargo no contaba que la experiencia pudiese ser tan tierna y hermosa.

"Tú, cosito, te has convertido en otro de mis tesoros". Dijo en voz baja alzándolo de la cuna. Ryoh-chan no veía mucho a su padre de continuo.

Generalmente estaba en sus entrenamientos o de viaje en alguna parte del mundo; pero aunque sus grandes ojos pardos lo miraban con interés en su pequeño corazoncito sentía un profundo amor hacía este hombre que lo alzaba.

El niño alzó sus manitas para tocar el rostro de su papá. El pequeño balbuceó unos soniditos, como si quisiese hablar.

Ryoma sonrió sin arrogancia y alzó al chiquito alto e hizo unas jugarretas haciendo que riera alegre y abrazó al infante con un gran sentimiento de protección el cual fue regresado. Besó la frentecita de su hijo y miró al reloj.

3 y 15 exactos. Bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina y sacó del refrigerador un biberón de contenido naranja. Lo agitó un poco y se sentó. Acomodó al bebé en una posición adecuada, retiró el protector sobre la mamila y este enseguida comenzó a succionar enérgicamente de la botella.

"Cuando crezcas te daré a probar otra cosa mejor". Dijo sonriendo divertido a Ryoh, recordando su Ponta. Este lo miró con ojos grandes y sonrientes. "En serio y te gusta…". Ryoh que ya casi se acababa su botella entera con el zumo.

"A ver…no te vayas a comer la botella". Retiró la mamila de su boca, y alzó los bracitos hacia el biberón con un quejido. "Ya no hay más y mamá dijo que solo un biberón con naranjada". Informó Ryoma colocándolo en su hombro dándole palmaditas en su espaldita.

Salieron de la cocina hacia el cuarto.

Extendió una mantita en el suelo y lo recostó junto con unos muñecos y juguetes los cuales comenzaba a patear y alcanzar con sus manitos los muñecos. Ryoma buscaba entre los estantes por uno en especial.

Una pelota de tenis de mentiritas.

En eso sonó el teléfono. Se sorprendió al oír la voz excesivamente alegre de su padre. "Hola jovencito! Donde está la linda de tu esposa y el otro jovencito?" Ryoma frunció el ceño y pidió a Kami por paciencia.

"Yo lo estoy cuidando. Ahora, por qué tú quieres hablar con Sakuno?"

"Nah, solo por preguntar. Y que… ya te tocó cambiarle los pañales?" preguntó riendo del modo en que más odiaba Ryoma. "Hora, hora! Pásame a mi nieto!" Ryomá puso los ojos en blanco y para hacer a su padre callar y terminar la 'innecesaria' llamada llevó el teléfono al oído del bebé que estaba confundido. _Por qué papá hace esto?_ Pensaba la criaturita.

Y se asustó un poco al oír una voz enérgica y rasposa haciendo sonidos raros como: "On tá bebe?" "Agoooh gu gu". Ryoh colocó una cara muy parecida a la de su padre cuando presenciaba algo tonto, y por eso se retiró del teléfono y siguió jugando con sus cosas.

"Adiós, Oyaji". Terminó la llamada escuchando protestas de su padre y miró a su hijo como si concordara con él. "Si se lo que sientes. No puedes creer que estés relacionado con ese hombre… te digo que mejor te acostumbres, Ryoh-chan". Suspiró y el bebé miró atento a un lugar y señaló algo en una repisa.

En efecto, era la pelota de tenis de mentiritas, la cual fue llevada a Ryoh-chan. Dejando a un lado sus otros juguetes y tomando la pelota con felicidad. La abrazó y la alzó hacia su papá que lo miraba sonriendo.

Ryoh-chan entre juego y juego llevaba la pelota su boca y la probaba, apretaba y volvía a morderla para sentir la suavidad de la goma espuma. En esas Ryoh-chan bostezó profundamente dejando la pelota de lado y con un poquito de saliva saliendo de su boca, la cual fue limpiada.

Ryoma cargó a su hijo somnoliento. Seguro y ya era hora de la siesta. Algo que Ryoma también estaba considerando hacer.

En el cuarto había un sofá mediano, en el cual se echó con Ryoh en su pecho. Ambos se dejaron cubrir por las neblinas del sueño y durmieron profundamente.

-

Sakuno abrió la puerta a su casa. No encontró a su esposo o a su hijo a la vista. La consulta de su abuela se había extendido hasta las 5 y se tardó en llegar a su casa.

"Ryoma!" llamó. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto del bebé donde los encontró y suspiró aliviada. Realmente era un espectáculo bien tierno. Su niño durmiendo enrolladito en el pecho de Ryoma; ambos obvios al mundo.

Se inclinó a besar la frente de su esposo que despertó lentamente y ella aprovechó a tomar a Ryoh, que también despertó al sentir el olor de su madre. "Hola Ryoh-chan. Te divertiste mucho con papá?". El niño hizo un sonidito afirmativo y llamó a su papi estirando su bracito hacia él. Ryoma besó a su hijo y lo cargó.

"Ya es casi hora del baño. Después le daré su biberón. Me acompañas?" Sakuno tomó la mano de su esposo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Les digo que Echizen Ryoh, no tiene nada que VER, ni con Ryoh Shishidoh de Hyotei y ni con el manga de Konomi… es mi personaje, ficticio, el fruto de amor entre Ryoma y Sakuno.**

**Y USTEDES QUE CREÍAN?! QUE DESPUÉS DE TANTO LEMON QUE HICE SAKUNO SE QUEDARÁ DE LO MÁS LINDA Y CAMPANTE?!**

**LAS COSAS PASAN…y los bebés también**

**XDDDDD**

**De verdad, no se como expresar la profunda tristeza que siento al saber que Máquina de Drabb ha terminado. No todo es eterno, todo tiene su final (menos RCTV, que esa emisora no tenía pq cerrarse…..odio al mono ese ¬¬), pero Máquina no queda aquí, ni mucho menos yo como autora y fan del Ryosaku muere aquí. tengo otros proyectos en mente, y espero sean tan buenos como estos.**

**Se viene una nueva versión de Máquina de Drabbs: más parejas, lemon y romance. Siempre abierta a críticas constructivas y sugerencias.**

**Espero volver a leerlas pronto, y no lloren chicas, que no me voy…tomaré descansos y seguiré publicando pq ustdes me han dado inspiración, fuerzas y mucha voluntad.**

**Muchas gracias todas. te agradezco marip, yune-chan, alex-chan, harlett, Vickyta, Marie, ivekag, Leiden, esmeraldy, acuipuini, jacklyn…**

**Y especialmente a Haine Asakura, por darme esta maravillosa idea y haciendo tantos surtidos.**

**Sin más me despido momentáneamente, cerrando un fic que llegó a su final.**

** ahora si: ...Fin**

**chaito!  
**


End file.
